I Hate Myself
by Broken Diamond
Summary: for loving you...Sometimes it's hard to fight what is inevitable, a true westside story as Jinx, and well adapted criminal attempts to befriend the notorious crime fighting Raven. What happens when more than friendship grows?
1. Don't Know Why

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans I just take them and put them in odd positions, I also like to think I messed with Jinx's character a little bit and I took bits and pieces from other FanFics I've read and I wonder, can someone write a fanfic on a

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans I just take them and put them in odd positions, I also like to think I messed with Jinx's character a little bit and I took bits and pieces from other FanFics I've read and I wonder, can someone write a fanfic on another fanfic? **

This might not seem like a lot, and I know everyone (including myself) likes long chapters, but I never realized just how long, long chapters are really.

I've been toying with this idea for a while so tell me what you think if you like, or don't, I don't really think it would stop me from writing. I write because I like to, and because summer vacation is very long and I've begun to hate watching t.v.

So read…if anyone wants to beta give me the heads up, but hopefully I've managed to catch the errors in this.

**Don't Know Why**

The Teen Titan Tower was fairly quiet, it was a Wednesday afternoon and it seemed even the criminals were taking the day off. Robin was entertaining himself with teaching Starfire how to use a stereo system, and Starfire was busy trying to trick Robin into putting a romantic cd in. BeastBoy was occupying his time with fixing his mop-ped which lay dismembered due to some accident or another. Cyborg was watching t.v. in the livingroom smiling every time his favorite character would appear on the screen. This left Raven without much to do and Raven knew she had to go out to pick something up anyway, so she quickly compiled a plan to escape her boredom.

"I'm out of tea, again?" Raven complained to no one in particular and than threw the box in the trash. "I swear, she must be cutting holes in the boxes or something. Stupid shop—"

"Rae, who you talkin' to?" Cyborg asked, looking over his shoulder to the empathy in the kitchen.

"No one," Raven sighed, "can I borrow your car for a quick trip in town?"

Cy looked out the windows of the tower and watched the rain splatter mercilessly on the glass, "Yeah, I guess so." He dug around the couch and managed to locate his keys, "Here, and be careful with my baby."

Raven shook her head and caught the keys thrown at her, "Thanks Cy, I promise I'll be nice to her, do you want me to tell her anything for you?"

Cy glared and when the darker teen walked out from the kitchen threatened, "You should be nice to me, I'm trusting you with my—are you wearing normal clothes?"

Raven nodded and looked down at her jeans, T-shirt, and hoodie combo. "Yes, unless you haven't notice lately people recognize the costume, it's just easier to be inconspicuous."

"Wait, if you already had normal clothes on then—"

"Thanks for the car, Cy." Raven said as she suddenly fazed through the floor of the Titan's livingroom and into the garage. "Ah, freedom." Raven muttered as she clicked on the engine with the keys. "I wonder just how fast she can go?"

"Hey Rae, you got the keys to Cy's car? Sweet, joyride!" BeastBoy practically yelled from the dismembered mo-ped he was attempting to repair. His face was coated with a layer of grease and Raven mentally cringed at what Cyborg would've done if she had let him into the car.

"Not for you," the empathy countered in monotone as she opened the driver's side door and hopped in. The garage door suddenly opened after being incased in blackness and Raven gunned it just as Cybog ran out.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY BABY?" He cried to the empath who was already hovering over water.

"You said I could take it," Raven replied somehow managing to project her voice around thirty yards and gaining without yelling. The car speeded over the water, kicking up waves in its wake and Raven turned on the radio, absently flipping the station with her powers until she came upon Nora Jones.

Out across the endless sea

I would die in ecstasy

But I'll be a bag of bones

Driving down the road along

The screen on the car suddenly flipped on to reveal the angered half-robot's face, "Where are you really taking my baby?" He asked.

Raven sighed, "I really liked that song, Cy, why do you keep interrupting my attempt to get tranquility?" She absently looked down from the road to see his frustrated face, "Look, I'm really going to a tea shop, it's called 'Bad to the Bone' on 8th and Ocean, you can check on the GPS if you want."

Cy glared but Raven was too busy driving to notice, "Do you mind?" She asked in monotone, "I'm kind of driving…"

"You better not take her anywhere else," Cyborg warned still glaring and then the screen went black allowing the radio station to turned back on.

Raven disinterestedly navigated the streets and pulled into a parking space in front of the afore mentioned store. She opened the door and slid out of the seat in one swift movement. As she entered the store the bell rang and. "Welcome back," greeted a voice from the back of the store.

Raven ignored it and headed to the other side, pulling out plastic bottles from a stack and filling them up with variously colored liquids. Then she snatched a tiny Ziploc bag and proceeded to fill it with brown powder. Finally she walked through a few aisles searching for something obviously no longer there, and turned to the check-out counter in frustration.

"Looking for this?" The pink-headed cashier asked absently, her finger stuck in the circle punched out to hang the box and spinning the box. Raven glared and the cashier chuckled, "So you don't want it?" The girl shrugged, "I understand, it is a rare form of tea only grown in a specific region in Malaysia" she glanced at the box, "at least that's what the box says anyway." She leaned back against the chair and began to throw the box into the air and catch it, baiting the other girl, "This is our last one after all. And the next shipment doesn't come in for a couple weeks, but I understand, you have gone without it for the last month and I mean," she shrugged again, "a couple more weeks shouldn't mean much to you, huh?"

"How did you know I haven't had any for a month?" Raven asked, still glaring at the girl whose face had turned into a victorious smile.

The girl was now spinning the box with one hand and looking everywhere but at the empath, "Well, I have no idea how your entire stock of tea suddenly disappeared twenty-six days ago, you must've just woken up in the middle of the night and poured all of it into a big pot of water."

The cashier was afraid the other girl was about to pounce, "I knew it was you!" She snarled.

The pink-haired teen raised her hands, "I was busy sleeping during the incident, unfortunately there was no one else in my apartment so my alibi probably wouldn't stand up so well, but all you have is circumstantial evidence." She looked over at the other merchandise Raven was carrying, "I knew you were making that!"

As soon as the words left her lips the girl felt herself being picked up by the blackness that encased itself around her torso. "I don't think this s really that heroic; preying on innocent little cashiers, really Raven—"

The magic faded and the girl kicked the wall to propel herself to the counter. "Can I just have some tea?" The empath asked, regaining her calm demeanor.

"Sure," the girl said and put the box on the counter next to the rest of Raven's purchases. She added up the other girl's total, "and that comes to forty-two, sixty-three."

Raven reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet, thumbing through the bills. As she handed the cash over the other teen handed her the receipt and a card. "What's this?" Raven asked as she turned the business card over.

"You're gana need some help with that spell," the girl explained.

"Jinx, I hardly—"

"Ha, score two for me, first you actually say something, now you're saying my name."

"Why are you so childish?"

Jinx tilted her head as if deep in thought, "Why are you so adult-ish?"

Raven sighed in aggravation and turned to leave only to feel a hand on her wrist, "What?" She asked turning to the pink-haired teen.

"You really are going to need help with, locking up your powers it's not something that anyone can do on their own, it's too dangerous, especially for someone like you."

"Like me?"

"Someone whose power derives from their emotions, blocking powers can kill someone like you." Jinx said locking eyes with the empath, her entire personality had turned serious. "You'll need someone with powers equal to you—"

"You think you're powers are as good as mine?"

"Now who's being childish?" The sorceress said dead serious.

"What do you want?" Raven asked as she jerked her arm back.

"It's my job to do this sort of thing, look at the card." Raven didn't make a move and Jinx smirked, "You know it's my job to keep people from killing themselves, like it's your job to keep people from summoning something they can't control and it's Selinda's to—"

"I know what we're supposed to do," Raven cut in.

Jinx sighed, "Then you know I have to help you, I've done this spell countless times, it can go south faster than a heist near the tower."

Raven arched her eyebrow at the reference, "I'll think about it," she said as she turned to leave.

"Don't do something stupid, Raven." Jinx shouted to her back as she left. Then door closed with a jingle and the sorceress listened to the car drive away before looking over her shoulder and shouting, "Bobby!"

"Yeah, Boss?" A kid around sixteen asked as he faded through the wall behind Jinx.

"Mind the register, and don't call me boss, I'm done here." She said not the least unnerved from the kid's sudden appearance.

"Got it, Boss." He answered and sat in the stool in front of the register, turning his attention to the few customers milling about the shop.

Jin roller her eyes while retrieved her leather jacket from the back of the shop. "I'll be back next week, Bobby," she called to him as she turned to leave.

He saluted from the stool, "Catch yah then, boss."

Jinx shook her head and then stepped out into the November cold. Sometimes she wished Jump was closer to L.A. and not so freaking north. "Stupid weather," she muttered as she hailed a taxi and caught a ride to her apartment.

Two days had passed and Raven was absently flicking the card Jinx ad given her, Raven knew she was right, which pissed her off even more and was currently causing the object in her room to rearrange themselves. _I thought when Trigon left I'd bee free of this, _she thought to herself and glanced to the diagram she was levitating above.

It was made out of sand, but the sand glowed red and was obviously not from the beach surrounding the tower. The sand itself, though, was arranged in a pattern of interconnected ovals and triangles, it had taken nearly three hours to carefully place and Raven had to fix the locking mechanism on her door to make sure no one would walk in and carelessly mess up the entire thing.

She studied the design and considered checking it again when suddenly the alarms went off in the tower and Robin's voice rang out, "It's Control Freak!"

She sighed and fazed through the walls of the tower until she came to the living room. Then other titans were rushing to the area and Beast Boy came out struggling to put on his shirt. "Aww, no bunny pajamas this time?" Cyborg teased and BB looked like Christmas with the color of red his face turned.

"He's at the Game Super Store, Titans go!" Shouted their fearless leader and Starfire grabbed Robin while Cyborg jumped on top of Beast Boy's pterodactyl form, leaving Raven to simply fly out with the rest of them.

The city's heroes arrived on the scene in just enough time to catch the chubby villain before he escaped with enough videogames to fuel his unhealthy habit of sitting in the dark, alone with a controller for the next year. Beast Boy and Cyborg were quite happy with the catch as the store owner awarded the titans with free video games—provided they return the games when they were due—for the next year.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled and high-fived Beast Boy

"Man, this is sweet!"

Raven rolled her eyes at the two and watched quietly from her hood as the police shoved Control Freak into a patrol car. She shook her head knowing he would just escape jail anyway; it wasn't like he hadn't managed to do it before. She looked over at Robin who was busy trying to ward the press off from the crime scene.

Deciding that she was probably free all night she floated over t the Boy Wonder. Causing one of the rookie reporters yelled out, "It's Raven!"

"No pictures," Raven replied coldly and the reporters all pointed their cameras down, most of them remembering what had happened last time they had tried to take a picture of the gloomy titan. The empath turned to Robin and talked quietly, "I'm gana head back to the tower to change and then, I think, I'm gana go out."

Robin nodded, "I think we're done here," he said dismissing the titan, and then turning to the press one again, "All of you, go home! Story's over, find something else to cover, we're out of here!" He yelled to the mass.

The reporters began to object and he shrugged and turned back to Raven, only to find her gone.

Raven walked into the café and looked around in search of friends,. It was a quiet little shop on the far side of the business district and with dim lights and a full menu it gave the air of a poetry club gone restaurant which had the empath a little confused as to why its name was _Café Coffee_. If actually labeling the shop was hard enough picking out the different characters seated was nearly impossible, there were normal people, emos, goths, scene kids, preps, game junkies, real junkies, basically every stereotype one could find in the lower end of Jump City.

The variety didn't really hinder Raven's ability to locate her friends and her eyes fell on a man sitting comfortably in a booth, she smirked and walked over, "Hey Rick." He looked up from where he had been zoning out, "Hey Rache, nice to see you again. Me and Abby were getting worried that you wouldn't show."

She looked over at the classical clock hanging on the wall, "I said I'd be here by ten, and it's ten now, so…"

He shrugged, "Yeah, but you're always like a half-hour early."

In turn Raven shrugged, "Yeah, but I had to get back to go home 'n change. Sometimes I think my job's a royal pain, you know?"

He nodded and looked towards the door, "Abby should be hear any time now, she uhh, met up with a friend and they were talking while I got the 'sit and wait for Rachel' job."

"Oh, I'm sure you're beside yourself to do that," Raven observed dryly.

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I haven't seen you in forever, but she's pretty cool."

"So I'm getting out ranked by this mysterious 'friend' of yours."

"Yeah, pretty much," Rick said blandly and then his expression brightened, "Hey beautiful." He said looking at Abby and kissing her on the cheek.

Abby smiled at her boyfriend then look over at Raven, "Hey Rache, I'd like you to meet Jen."

Raven's eyes grew a little bit as she looked over to the pink-haired teen, "We've met already," Jinx said a bit startled at seeing Raven again. "You mind scooting in?" She asked. The empath shrugged and scooted over, still slightly in shock about seeing Jinx.

"Really?" Abby said, her face bright and cheering which contrasted quite well with the two now very uncomfortable girls sitting across from her, "Where do you know each other from?"

"The Circle," Raven answered before Jinx could get a word. The two locked eyes for a moment and Jinx nodded, it was partially true.

"I didn't know you were in the Circle, Jen." Rick said smirking.

"Yeah, well I guess it just never really came up." Jinx said shrugging and glaring at Raven. The Circle was a group of three people with magical abilities in charge of others with said abilities in an area. In this case, a city to be exact. The Circle in Jump was Raven, Jinx, and Selinda, although Jinx rarely kept up with the three's usual engagement of meeting every month to discuss possible threats towards the society the Nine had set up.

"But I've never seen you at the Rites," Rick said questioning Raven's explanation.

"You don't see _Rachel_ there either," Jinx countered.

"Yeah, but that's because Rache's with the Nine," Abby said, adding to the conversation. Jinx nodded and the two looking very surprised, "Oh, I didn't realize you were that good at magic."

This was an even taller, if true, claim; the Nine were the original creators of the society of magic users or their successors. Jinx was fairly new to the group after succeeding her mother only four years ago. Every year the group got together for the Rites which was a specific ceremony that all in the semi-secret society observed. Only this celebration was a private manner and the group did get carried away.

"Thank you, for underestimating me, Abby. It's such a confidence booster." Jinx said dryly and turned to the waiter.

The teenager before them grinned, "Hey boss, what'cha doin' here? It's not Thusday, is it?"

"I swear to the goddess, Jimmy." Jinx began to mutter, but Raven spoke over her.

"'_Boss'_?"

"Yeah, Jen owns this place," Jimmy explained frowning at Jinx, "Figured you would've told your friends—"

"Jimmy, please, shut up." Jinx said glaring at Raven who was trying to hold back a smile.

"Sorry, Jen. Uh, can I take your order?" He asked looking away from the angered teen.

"Coffee and a slice of chocolate cake," Abby said arching an eyebrow at Jinx.

"Chamomile with a raisin muffin," Raven ordered calmly.

"Irish coffee with thing of nachos," Rick said and Abby stared at him.

"How can you eat that, it's ten o'clock!"

"Yeah, and I'm hungry." Rick said shaking his head at his girlfriend, "You're not gana complain to Jen about _her _eating habits.

"Yeah, but I'm not going out with Jen," Abby countered.

"That you know of anyway," Jinx said grinning and Rick glared. "Usual," Jinx said to Jimmy and he nodded and practically ran off in fear of Jinx's glare.

"Well now I know how you can afford to pick up the bill so much," Abby said looking back at Jinx while Raven tried unsuccessfully to hold back a snicker.

Jinx scanned the café for any flying objects and frowned when she saw none, "Shut-up." She told the teen next to her.

"Must be nice, having a restaurant, being in the Nine…the party's must be nice." Rick said grinning evilly.

Jinx shrugged indifferently, "They're okay, I guess. I think Rachel always has a better time than me though." She sighed to accent to her words.

Raven gave her a glare, but it faltered as she remembered the last Rite the Nine had met at and she moved farther away from Jinx, blushing slightly. Jinx's cat eyes watched her carefully as she too thought about the last Rite, as Raven moved away she frowned and tuned her attention back to the couple in front of her.

Abby was looking at Jinx and raising an eyebrow at the girl, but Jinx shook her head. Raven wasn't someone Jinx was interested in; in Jinx's profession it was dangerous to befriend someone like Raven. _No,_ Jinx thought _we're just acquaintances pretending we don't know we're on opposite sides. When it comes down to it I'll be getting my ass kicked by her,_ Jinx shook her head at how little she thought of herself.

Jimmy came back with drinks and the four chatted about random events in Jump City, it became increasingly apparently to the two how little each had told the couple about themselves and they both treaded lightly on the conversation in order to keep their own secrets.

When the food came Raven glanced at the platter in front of Jinx, "Hungry much?"

Jinx nodded, "I'm starved, I haven't had anything to eat since two," she explained and picked up he burger soaked in barbeque sauce and began eating. Jinx ate at normal human rate, but it just astonished Raven how much food the skinny teen could eat, it reminded her of Terra for a moment and then she let that depressing thought go as she bit into the muffin absently.

Eventually Abby and Rick decided to call it a night and the two left leaving the two girls to find their way home.

"Well, that was very interesting," Raven said looking at Jinx as she stood up from the booth.

"Yeah," Jinx said nodded following Raven.

The empath halted and looked over at Jinx, "You know, he never brought us the check."

"I know, I got it covered," Jinx said and glanced at Raven, "Walk you to the shore."

"What are you, my date?" The other girl countered and Jinx shrugged.

"So this is the thanks I get for buying you dinner and offering you good conversation for the walk to your door." Jinx opened the door like in mock chivalry, waving her hand for Raven to go through.

"I don't live in the sea," Raven said as she walked out the door of the café.

"Yes, but I don't think you want the titans seeing you strolling around with someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Raven asked as the two began to walk to the coast anyway, making the argument rather pointless.

"Yeah," Jinx said dryly looking everywhere but at Raven. The two fell into silence and Jinx tried to decide how she was going to bring the subject up, eventually she just gave in for the less subtle approach. "You're gana need help with that spell, no one, not even you, can do that enchantment alone."

"I know, _Jen."_ Raven said and glanced out into the ocean that had appeared before them.

"You have your life, and I have mine," Jinx said shrugging.

"You seem to keep worming your way into mine." Raven observed, the two had stopped walking and Raven was looking at the tower while Jinx was cautiously watching Raven.

Jinx sighed, "Abby's an old friend, and she wanted me to hang out with Rick because she said the two of us got along so well," the teen grinned, "personally, I think he's a jerk."

"I like Rick."

Jinx shook her head, "You would."

It was quiet for a moment as the two listened to the waves lap against the coast, Jinx looked at the dark ten and wondered why Raven hadn't called the titans on her yet. "I missed talking to you."

"We didn't talk much before." Raven said coldly.

The sorceress nodded, "I always saw you at the Circle…we talked then." Raven look over at the girl, to Raven, Jinx seemed suddenly very vulnerable, "I missed not seeing you this year."

"You saw me anyway," Raven said, but her words were softer, lacking the sting they usually held.

"Didn't get to talk much, you were busy," _fighting Trigon_, Jinx didn't finish her sentence, not wanting to bring up the battle.

"I was very busy," Raven's words carried an air of sorrow that Jinx was quick to pick up on.

"Are you going to let me help you?"

Raven nodded and then torn her gaze from the taller girl, "I guess I don't have much of a choice."

Jinx sighed, grateful that Raven had given in, "Pick me up when you get the final few things, I'll be at the shop."

"You know we're going to the tower, right?"

The sorceress nodded, "I figured so…"

Raven looked up and Jinx followed her gaze, "Beautiful night."

"Yeah, you can see Oran perfectly," Jinx said smiling up at the constellation, when she looked back down she saw a dark shadow gliding over the water and no sign of Raven. Nodding to herself, she turned and walked back to the road. A cab pulled up a few moments later and Jinx climbed in and went home still wondering about Raven.

**Author's Side-note**

So that was it, there' s definitely going to be more chapters, I've already written the second one, but I'm probably gana wait a few days before updating so I can finish the third.

I'd also like to ask why it's such a pain in the ass to update around here, the stupid network is just being a royal pain. I'll figure it out as soon as I figure it out I guess.

Oh, and the song was by Nora Jones, titled "_Come Away With Me" _I think it's pretty good actually, and I had to bust into the sappy girly cds my step-mother keeps.

Well that was it for now, so hopefully you'll read more…


	2. Fallen

Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own the Teen Titans nor do really wish to own them…they wouldn't make very good slaves I hear they're a very unruly bunch

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own the Teen Titans nor do really wish to own them…they wouldn't make very good slaves I hear they're a very unruly bunch**

Anyway, it's nice to see you again if you bothered reading this, I hope it chops up to expectations, and if you look it slightly longer than the other chapter, surrah, surahh, insert celebration here. So read on, I guess…

**Fallen**

Music rang out quietly over the speakers and Jinx smiled slightly at the tune, she liked this song.

Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear

The feline looked around the store; it was nearly nine o'clock and still no sign of Raven. Jinx was getting anxious, and she rarely ever found herself doing that unless something was about to go wrong. The sorceress had always had a good sense of when luck was going to turn on her, and she could practically smell it in the air. She glanced over to her employee who was stocking the shelves; he seemed to feel her eyes on him for look over and asked, "You okay, Boss?"

Jinx shook herself and closed her eyes, "Yeah, guess the nights just gettin' to me."

He looked perplexed for a moment, "But it's a full moon Boss, best time of the month." He grinned showing pointed incisors the stretched inhumanly far, "Can't you feel the power?"

"That's why I'm uneasy," Jinx muttered.

The bell rang which caused Jinx's head to snap to the door and watch as a girl in a jacket with the hood up walk in. "Raven," she breathed in relief.

"Is my disguise really that transparent?" The empath asked while taking down her hood.

"I've seen you with your hood up before. Actually," Jinx said while strolling down a few aisles grabbing a handful of things here or there. "I think I've seen you with your hood up more times then with it down."

"What are you getting?" Raven asked glancing at the bag Jinx held.

The sorceress shrugged, "The stuff that we'll need."

"How do you now what we'll need?" Raven said, her eyes now narrowed in suspicion.

"I know what you buy, and I also know what needs to be fresh." Jinx explained, rolling her eyes at the mistrusting titan. "I'll be back next week, Bobby."

"See yah then, boss." The kids answered and looked Raven up and down.

"Get your eyes back in your head," Jinx ordered and the boy shrugged looking over at Jinx.

"Sorry, she yours or something?" He asked tilting his head.

Jinx's jaw dropped for a second and it was all she could do to hold Raven back from trashing the poor kid with her bare hands. "Bobby, why do you always manage to piss off the wrong people?" Jinx glanced at Raven's glaring face, "Oh, and she would like to tell you she's no one's possession."

Jinx knew she couldn't control Raven's magic much longer and let it go, sending the kid flying out the window and into oncoming traffic. "Hey! That was my most honest cashier!" Jinx said to Raven, letting the girl go.

"Your cashier?" She asked turning her anger on Jinx.

The sorceress held up her hands in defeat, "Look, I didn't tell him to say that," she winced as breaks screeched outside, "Let me just go get him and then we'll be on our merry little way." And at that Jinx practically fled the shop, grabbing the semi-conscious cashier and vaulting over a speeding Camero to land on the sidewalk in front of the door. "You gana be okay?" She asked the guy.

He shook his head, watching spots clear up, "Yeah, I only got run over a few times."

"Great!" Jinx said a little too brightly, "Your shift's over in two hours, now don't be complaining to me! You're the one who opened their big fat mouth, I was tryin' to help you, really, I was." Jinx said proudly and helped him to his feet. "Now tend to the shop," she told him like a mother talking to her five-year old. "I gana go save someone's life."

"Thought you weren't in the business of _saving_ lives," Bobby said opening the door and walking back into the shop.

Jinx smacked his back sharply, but managing to make it seem playful, "Now there's that smart-ass mouth that got you into this trouble."

He looked over at Raven now slightly terrified by the girl and walked over to the stool in front of the register.

"Come on, we better go before it's too late…oh, and do you mind fixing the window you just broke?" Jinx said to Raven who was busy glaring at the cashier. The empath looked over at the sorceress and then nodded, dark magic surrounded the broken glass scattered around the shop and sidewalk and the fragments brought themselves together and fused back into the window once again.

"Happy?" Ravens asked and turned towards the door.

"Ecstatic," the feline muttered and followed Raven out.

The two walked a few blocks and then Raven suddenly interrupted the silence, "Grab my waist."

"I thought we were just explaining to Bobby how we were not an item."

"Just shut-up and do as you're told."

"Yesh, you know, talking down to the person trying to help you isn't exactly the smartest idea in the world." Jinx advised while wrapping her arms around Raven's waist tightly. "Well this is rather nice," She commented and the suddenly the two were propelled into the air, "Yeah, not as nice." Jinx squeaked suddenly hold on to Raven for dear life.

There was a blur of scenery and Jinx closed her eyes and tried to wait the whole thing out. Wind blew and grasped at her jacket and the screech of it reached up into her ears along with the terrifying growl of ocean waves crashing against each other. Then suddenly it all halted and Raven sighed and said, "You can let go now."

"No, you're gana drop me in the Pacific." Jinx said, her eyes still closed and refusing to open to a scene she surely knew to be horrific.

"Jinx, seriously, open your eyes."

The sorceress did and looked into the darkness of Raven's room, "Wow, this is pretty gloomy." She muttered and Raven glared at her.

"You can let go now," Raven reminded her and Jinx looked down to find herself levitating above Raven's bed.

"That's the only place that doesn't have the arcane on it, isn't it?"

Raven nodded, "Seriously, your kind of hurting my side, and—"

Jinx let go and fell with an umph onto the violet bed. "Sorry," she apologized with an embarrassed smile, "I'm just not used to flying."

"Aren't you supposed to be half-cat or something?"

Jinx nodded, "Cat's like acrobatics, jumping great heights, but what cats don't like—and hopefully I won't have to repeat this later—cats don't like flying. This is because eventually a cat has to come down, and sometimes, cats don't land on their feet." She looked over at Raven who was currently levitating above her, "I hate flying."

"But you can fly, can't you?" Raven asked and Jinx looked out the window.

"I hate flying," she repeated.

"So I've heard, now can we get started on this?" Raven asked.

A bag came soaring at her head and Raven caught it with magic, "This isn't a good idea." Jinx counseled.

"I'm sure you tell that to everyone." Raven said dismissing the concern.

"Yes, but usually it's because I personally enjoy my magic unrestricted and find it preferable to locking them up. But for you, for you this is dangerous. Emotions won't like being locked up; they usually take it very badly and find a way to get out."

"Let me deal with that when it comes to it," Raven said as she added various things into a pot.

Jinx was meanwhile levitating over the diagram and measuring angles with a graphing ruler. "You did this by hand." She observed aloud impressed by the dedication, "And you modified it."

"Of course, I still want to retain some power; just…I'd like to be able to feel something once in a while." Raven said softly, looking away from Jinx as she spoke, "You must hear that a lot."

"Yeah, I do." Jinx said nonplused, she looked over at Raven, "I'm not sure if I could control them though…it's really not safe."

"Are you chickening out on me?" Raven asked dryly.

"No, I'll help you, I'm just telling you that it's not a good idea, if you bothered to even look at the card I gave you you'd see that my professional status is that I think it's a shame, but if people need help I'd be there."

"Not to mention the possibility of absorbing power," Raven shot out.

Jinx looked over at the empath, tilting her head, "That would be stupid, Raven. You of all people should know trying to take someone's magic, hell, trying to contain magic in the first place is a stupid idea."

"So you remain still on the opinion it's a stupid idea."

"Yes."

"But you're helping me, why wouldn't you help yourself?"

"Contrary to popular belief I don't do stupid things, and helping people is not stupid."

"You're trapping yourself again."

"Aren't you the one we're here to trap?" Jinx countered glaring at the girl, somehow Raven had managed to hit a weak spot.

The room grew quiet again as Jinx finished checking the dimensions wile Raven waited for the right time. "Why are you here?"

"It's my job," Jinx said, checking the dimensions now for the third time.

"You don't need to help me, you sought me out."

"You came to my store."

"You practically demand that I let you help me, you could've just let me decline."

"And let you get hurt?"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Raven yelled and Jinx watched as objects flew at her, she felt something smack into her stomach and knock her onto the arcane, sand filled her nose and then suddenly she was gone from the room. "Damn it," the empath swore and floated over to where Jinx had been throw, "I didn't mean—shit," the empath said as she saw a black frame mirror lying on a pile of sand.

Jinx rubbed her eyes while sitting up and looking around, "Where am I?" She asked as she saw she was definitely not in Kansas any longer. The world was suddenly was made of floating hunks of rock with near-dead trees covered in ravens…raven with four glowing eyes.

The feline's own eyes grew as she realized just where she had ended up, "Nevermore," she whispered in shock.

"How'd you know that?" Asked a rather curious girl dressed in pink.

"Which one are you?" Jinx asked, her voice low, she felt like she had a hangover...she wished she had a hangover.

"Happiness of course, I love your hair!" She announced ecstatically, "It's so much better down, Raven definitely like it down."

"Aren't you Raven?" Jinx asked as she scooted underneath a tree.

"To a degree, yes." Happiness answered with a grin, "But you are Jinx! I love you! Raven never talks to you enough…"

"I'm guessing you love everyone…" Jinx muttered mostly to herself but was surprised to hear an answer.

"Well she is Happiness, what were you expecting?" chuckled a yellow cloaked Raven.

"Smart Ass?" Jinx asked tilting her head at the new version of Raven.

Happiness giggled and the other sighed, "Close, Knowledge, but if it make you feel any better I am Raven's 'smart ass' as you put it."

Happiness giggled again, "You said ass!"

"So Raven's happiness is immature?" Jinx questioned.

"Happiness will laugh at anything, watch." Knowledge turned to the pink-cloaked girl, "The theory of relativity is relative to begin with, if one assumes that it's correct one must then be correct but if—"

Happiness suddenly convulsed in a fit of giggles, "And it's pointless to argue about it," giggle, giggle, "because to do so would make the points of view relative and therefore," giggle, giggle, "prove the theory."

"Happiness is smart?" Jinx questioned and Knowledge shrugged.

"Depends how you look at it." This explanation caused Happiness to laugh even more.

"So do I have to get Raven high for her to act like that?" Jinx asked watching Happiness attempt to contain herself, and then burst out laughing anyway.

"Probably," Knowledge said studying Jinx for a moment and then following Jinx's glance to a Raven clad in green. "Hello Bravery."

"An intruder! Hiiyah!" Bravery launched into the air and attempted to kick Jinx who moved suddenly to her feet. "So it's going to be a fight, huh? I've seen you fight, I know your style."

"My kong fu stronger than your kong fu," Jinx challenged her lips moving even after she finished talking to mimick the old kong fu movies. She moved her hands in swishing movement and smiled at Bravery's on expression.

"Oh, your going down!" Bravery announced and threw a punch Jinx narrowly missed. Jinx kicked and Bravery smirked as she avoided the booted foot. "Dodge this," she dared and attempted to sweep Jinx's feet but Jinx jumped over Bravery and landed behind the girl who suddenly launched out her foot at the sorceress.

"ENOUGH!" Knowledge shouted and the two glanced over at the girl.

"You didn't have to yell," Bravery muttered and looked like a kicked puppy.

"Yeah, we were having fun," Jinx said grinning.

"You're not half bad," Bravery said putting her arm around Jinx's shoulder, "I'm beginning to wonder why Raven dislikes you so."

"Raven doesn't like me?" Jinx said a little taken back by the comment.

"She'll dislike you more the longer you stay in her head." Knowledge observed dryly and Jinx turned her gaze back to Knowledge.

The world was beginning to change, it had gone from decimated rock-land to a grassy hill in a matter of second which made Jinx very edgy. "So how do I get out of here?"

"There's no getting out of here," another Raven in grey stated. Jinx looked up to see the sad eyes she had only really begun to notice lately. The grey Raven sat down and the others followed suit, Bravery let go of Jinx and let the feline sit down next to her.

"Sadness," Knowledge introduced and Jinx nodded understanding, "Actually there are two ways. One you have to get past the two demons in the East, or two you wait 'til Raven comes to get you."

"I think I'll go with option two," Jinx said and Bravery frowned.

"Time flows differently in Nevermore, you could be here days, weeks." Knowledge said her voice grave.

"Even years," Sadness added and Knowledge shot her a glance which caused Sadness to come close to tears.

"Is she gana be okay?" Jinx asked Knowledge.

"She's always like this."

At that Sadness who was hugging Happiness sniffled slightly and pulled away, "Why are you being so nice to Raven?"

Jinx's brow narrowed, "You're sad because I'm being nice?"

"You're always mean, why are you being so nice? I know you're just gana be mean again." Sadness said, "Why don't you just be mean so it won't hurt when you're mean again?"

Jinx attempted to say something, but nothing came. She could see all of Raven's emotions watching her, judging her reaction. "I—I—I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"It doesn't matter, you're just going to be mean again eventually." Sadness said and then looked away from Jinx.

Bravery leaned over, "She's also Raven's cynical side, if it make you feel any better."

Jinx nodded and looked over at Knowledge, "So who are the two 'demons in the East'?"

"Desire and Rage."

"Raven has desires?" Jinx asked mocking shock.

"Don't be cute," Knowledge warned.

"She can't help it," A black cloaked Raven said and the others all turned to glare at her. The depressingly dressed girl walked right up to Jinx and smiled, "You've been teasing Raven to no end, buying her dinner, walking her home—"

"What are you doing here, Desire?" Knowledge asked her voice carrying authority.

"Desire?" Jinx asked looking at the girl before her.

"Well you can call me D, or Raven." She bent down and whispered into Jinx's ear, "I know you'd love to call me Raven." Jinx's mouth was suddenly very dry and she watched Desire slowly pull away.

"I'm here to get Jinx and show her the way out."

"That's all you were going to do?" Knowledge asked.

"Well, I thought we might talk on the way."

"I'm not sure Raven would like that."

Desire smiled slyly, "I think I know what Raven wants."

"Raven put me in charge here."

Desire rolled her eyes, "Yeah, and she put me in charge of Rage, fat lot of good that did." She suddenly leaned back and fell into Jinx's lap. "Seems like I can't bail you out after all, guess we'll just have to stick around here…I wonder what we'll do…"

Jinx looked straight ahead, locking eyes with Knowledge and refusing to move. This was definitely not what Jinx had bargained for, then again Jinx hadn't thought she'd get stuck in Raven's head, or even, hopefully, get stuck spending much time in the tower in the first place.

"Jinx!" She heard a Raven call and Jinx tried to scan her surroundings but Desire kept moving her head in the way.

"You know, I figured you'd be more than happy to find yourself in this situation," Desire murmured as she leaned back and moved her lips to Jinx's ear.

Jinx finally caught sight of the blue cloaked Raven, who seemed entirely too calm to be any of her emotions. Raven's jaw was slightly agape and Jinx swallowed hard expecting to get her ass kicked any second now.

"Desire…what the hell are you doing?"

"Sitting," Desire purred and moved her head away from Jinx's neck. "Why? I'm sure there's enough room for the two of us…"

"Get off of her." Raven said flatly and Jinx blinked, trying to make sure she could see in order to commit her last few moments of living to memory.

Desire groaned and leaned back against Jinx, "Raven loves it when you bite her neck." She whispered evilly before moving off of Jinx and standing up. "You better keep it down Raven, you'll drag Rage into this."

"Already here, thank you for the concern, Desire." A red cloaked Raven said smiling sweetly. She looked down at the seated Jinx, "Ah, I finally get to meet you, I'm Rage and I believe you are my favorite person at the moment."

"I'm glad somebody likes me," Jinx muttered and brought her knees to her chest.

Rage grinned, "Well Desire sure did seem to like you. Raven is such a party-pooper. I must thank you for not destroying me," the girl's expressions suddenly became very dark and Jinx could see four red eyes glowing form her hood, "that would've not been nice."

Jinx didn't say a word and simply stared at the dirt a few feet ahead of her. "Why won't you talk, girl?" Rage asked her voice threatening.

"Rage get out of here, Desire too. Both of you, be gone." Raven commanded and a strong wind blew encircling the two emotions and causing them to disappear. She walked over to Jinx and said quietly, "Grab my hand."

Jinx didn't move and Raven knelt down so she was in Jinx's direct line of sight, "Take my hand, I'll get you out of here." Still no response, "Jinx!" Raven said loudly and grabbed Jinx by the shoulders, "Come on, snap out of it!"

Jinx looked up and met Raven's eyes, "So you're Raven…"

"Yes it's me, come on."

"Why aren't you kicking my ass?"

"What?" Raven whispered in shock, "Jinx, come on."

"How do I know you're Raven?"

"Jinx, it's me, ask any of them." Raven said, waving to the emotions.

"It is her," Knowledge said looking over at Jinx and arching a brow, "Who else would it be?"

"I don't know," Jinx said quietly and then looked back at Raven, "You said you'd get me out of here?"

Raven stared at Jinx, the girl looked scared, her knees were pulled up and her arms had wrapped themselves around her legs, her chine resting on top. Her face was completely blank and Raven recognized the face from when she meditated, it was emotionless and meant Jinx was struggling to control her emotions.

"Take my hand," Raven explained and held out her left hand. Jinx hesitated for a moment and then took the hand and felt the world move again. Sand was once again in her nose and Jinx jumped up into a standing position, her fists held up and ready to fight. The sorceress shook her head and felt bits of sand fall out, she searched the room for Raven but couldn't locate the dark teen.

"Where are you?" She asked into the dark, her feline eyes easily adapting to the lack of light. "Why don't you come out and fight me?"

"Why would I do that?" Came a voice from behind Jinx and she spun around, ready to pounce. Raven held up her hands in an attempt to prove to Jinx she wasn't a threat. "You're acting really weird…"

"Get me out of here" Jinx's head whipped around in a paranoid attempt to check for anyone else.

"Calm down, it's okay," Raven said in a soothing tone and Jinx jerked her head back to the empath.

"Bullshit there's not." Jinx stated a-matter-of-factly, "I'm in the Tower!"

"I can't take you back."

"What!" Jinx exclaimed glaring at the other girl.

"I used up a lot of my powers preparing for the spell, and pulling you out of my head. I can barely even concentrate, you messed up my emotions too. There's no way I could fly you out right now. If you want to leave so badly you can just find a way out yourself."

"You know I can't do that!" Jinx declared glaring at the girl.

Raven shrugged, "I probably can't do anything for a few hours, you're better off just crashing here, I have to sleep." Jinx looked at Raven shocked, "What? You want to get out of here, right? I can build power fastest in my sleep; it'll only take a few hours. You can have he bed and I'll just sleep on the couch in the living room."

"No," Jinx whispered, shaking her head violently.

"What?"

"No, I'm not sleeping in your bed."

"Why not?" Raven said her eyes narrowing at the feline, "You have a problem with my bed?"

"It smells like you."

"It's my bed…"

"I'm not sleeping there, I'll sleep on the floor," Jinx decided as she slipped off her leather jacket and began to ball it up.

"This is ridiculous, you don't have to sleep on the floor." Raven exclaimed exasperated.

"If I have to sleep somewhere it has to be in your room because I don't think the titans will take it too kindly to wake up in the middle of the night and find a criminal asleep on their couch." Jinx knelt down and began to take off her shoes, "and I'm not sleeping in your bed, I don't care how 'ridiculous' it sounds, I'm not sleeping there…it smells too much like you."

"So now my bed reeks?"

Jinx shook her head, "It doesn't smell bad, it smells like you, like lavender." Raven looked at her oddly and Jinx pointed to her nose, "Cats."

"I see…" Raven mused as she walked to her closet, "Let me at least give you a blanket."

"Fine," Jinx said from the floor, she was curled up in the fetal position, but somehow had managed to tuck her feet underneath her.

"Cats," Raven mimicked as she noticed the girl's cat-like position, the empath threw a woolen blanket usually used to warm rescued people on the feline.

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"Go sleep so I can get the hell out of here."

Raven sighed, "I have to shower first."

"You're joking."

"No, I always shower before I go to bed."

"Fine," Jinx said and moved her head so it was covered by her jacket, "Just don't make a lot of noise."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Raven whispered and Jinx grinned into her jacket.

Sleep didn't come easy to Jinx, she kept berating herself for thinking about Raven while she was in the shower, _sleep, just sleep, that's all you have to do, sleep_ she thought to herself and eventually managed to charm herself to sleep.

Raven on the other hand was having difficulties deciding where to sleep, she could give Jinx the entire room, but that would raise suspicion when the titans found her asleep on the couch, not to mention no one had been alone in her room except Jinx when she had broken in. Raven grouched to herself at the memory and wondered just what exactly the girl had been looking for when she had trashed Raven's room. She looked over at the girl asleep on the floor and suddenly torn her gaze from the pink-hair sorceress when thoughts erupted in her mind, _I'm gana kill Desire, _she thought to herself. Eventually sleep befell even the mighty empath and she smiled to herself in her dream, not knowing that Jinx too was dreaming the same thing.

**Author's Side-note:**

So that was the second chapter and the song is by Sarah McLachlan, titled _"Fallen"_ just like the title of the chapter, and perhaps you've noticed but the chapter title songs have managed to work their way into the story and I'm trying to keep it that way, the next one is a Shiny Toy Guns song if it makes you feel any better, I'm trying to stray away from the girly soft-rock because honestly…I'm running out of artists I like.

So review if you care to…


	3. Rainy Monday

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans just borrowing without asking and maybe failing to return said titans…we can do that right?**

Alright, well this is my third and longest chapter, which is surprising, but then Mondays are kind of boring and I'm probably not going to be able to write for a while since I've got family coming in and I have to basically bleach the entire house, I told my parents burning it down would be the fastest way to clean it, but they fair to come to any reasoning…ah well, on with the chapter…

* * *

**Rainy Monday **

The world was peaceful, calm even, something the criminal was not used to. It also smelled differently, entirely differently from the well known aroma of her own room. She moved her head in an attempt to identify her surroundings, or possibly just adjusting to a more comfortable position. Either way Jinx suddenly notice arms around her waist and the heat of someone else hugging her back.

Her eyes snapped open, the room was dark but the girl's cat eyes easily adjusted, she already knew where she had awoke in from the smell, _lavender_, she thought to herself with a mental sigh. It didn't take much to connect the dots and figure out just who was behind her, but Jinx didn't want to dwell on that currently, she was more concerned with the problem of waking that person up.

The sorceress could simply turn over and wake up the empath, but then she'd have to explain how she ended up in the other girl's bed, something Jinx herself was confused about. Then again she could untangle herself from said girl and get out of the bed and waken her from the other side, standing on the ground rather than lying in her bed.

Plan B seemed more appealing and Jinx began to scoot away only to feel Raven's arms cling tighter to her and feel the girl move closer, mumbling something incoherent into Jinx's ear. The feline shuddered at the intimate contact, this was _not_ what Jinx had bargained for and once again she was stuck in a very compromising situation. The sorceress attempted to move Raven's hands from her stomach but heard another murmur from the girl and felt legs begin to entangle with her own.

Jinx swallowed hard, _shit_, she thought and bundled up her courage, _no time like the present_, she thought and carefully rolled over so she laid with her head bear inches away form Raven's.

"Wake up," Jinx mumbled blushing a deep shade of red. Raven groaned and turned her head away from Jinx. "Wake up!" Jinx said a little more urgently and Raven turned back to Jinx.

"Will you shut-up I'm trying to sleep. Go back to sleep, Jinx." She said sleepishly and curled further into Jinx's body.

"Raven," Jinx said weakly utterly confused as to what to do next.

It only took a few seconds for reality to set in on the drowsy titan and suddenly Jinx felt Raven nearly jump, "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Raven asked irrationally, pulling away from the nearly hyperventilating sorceress.

"Oh, thank the goddess you're awake, I tried to wake you up already, and you…" Jinx blushed at the thought.

Raven on the other hand, was busy jumping out of her bed, "Why were you in my bed?" She asked suspiciously.

"I was wondering if you could tell me that," Jinx answered yawning, "I remember falling asleep on your floor and then waking up in your bed, maybe it's your fault, you're the one with," she paused to yawn again, "haywire powers."

"My powers aren't haywire," Raven corrected and grabbed her comforter. "Get out of my bed."

Jinx looked at the empath sheepishly, "You know, usually you buy a girl a drink and maybe even dinner before you kick her out of your room." She said grinning at her own joke.

"Jinx!"

"Fine, fine, fine, I'm getting up, don't have a cow." Jinx said rolling out of the bed and landing on her feet. She stretched out her arms and legs much like a cat and Raven looked away and then hiked her thumb back.

"You gata go?"

"Huh?" Jinx asked looked at the other girl quite confused and then she understood, "oh, yeah." She said and practically ran into the bathroom.

When she came back she noticed Raven was dressed in a pair of what appeared to be boxers coupled with a tank top, how Jinx had failed to notice this earlier she had no idea, but suddenly a very good idea struck the feline. "You better change, it's freezing outside."

"I know that." Raven snapped glaring at the other girl.

Jinx shrugged, "Just thought you might want to be dressed appropriately when I take you to lunch."

"Lunch?" Raven repeated skeptically.

Jinx looked over at the classical clock on the wall, "Well it's nearly one now so one can only assume it would be lunch."

There was a knock n the door, "Raven? Are you okay? It's nearly one…"

Jinx was suddenly very surprised to feel hands on her back, but she let Raven pull her into the closet, wincing when the door closed and left her in the darkness. She put her ear against the door and listened carefully, expecting at any moment to have the door swing open.

"Everyone's getting worried, did your spell go okay? Are you alright?" The Boy Wonder's words were muffled and Jinx figured Raven hadn't gotten the door open, a few beeps followed by a swoosh told her the assumption was true.

"I'm fine Robin, just slept in late. You can go back to your videogames now, I have to go out and fix something."

Jinx heard another swoosh of air followed by Robin calling through the door, "Just check in every now and then!"

"Stupid boy," Raven muttered under her breath and Jinx smiled and then fell out of Raven's closet when the door suddenly jerked open.

"Very graceful, cat." Raven joke smirking as Jinx picked herself up.

"Do you make any noise at all?" Jinx asked as she brushed the bits of sand off of her clothes.

"Not normally, no. Now I'm going to drop you off—"

"And then go to lunch," Jinx interrupted with a grin, "You're going to lunch, I'll not risk my neck trying to help someone out only to have them just kick me out."

"Risk your neck?" Raven asked arching a brow skeptically.

Jinx sighed and sat down on Raven's bed dramatically, "I could've died in there Raven, that would've sucked for you though, a rather annoying girl stuck in your head forever because she's been severed from her body? Oh I can think of it now, beating up Happiness and becoming so crazy I begin to impersonate her…hmmm, that actually might be a good back-up plan if I ever get stuck in there." Jinx looked up at Raven, "What are you doing standing around in your pajamas?" The feline stood up and walked back to Raven's closet, pushing her uniforms out of the way and searching for suitable normal clothes.

"What are _you_ doing?" Raven asked in monotone, but Jinx knew the girl was very alarmed at the invasion of privacy.

"Ah, hah!" Jinx grinned victoriously and held up a pair of black jeans, a long-sleeve plain black shirt and a T-shirt with _The Jinx_ written on it in pink. "I love this band!" She announced ecstatically and turned back to Raven throwing the clothes at her, "Put these on."

"What makes you think I'm going out with you?" Raven shook her head, "that came out wrong, what makes you think I'm going to lunch with you?"

Jinx grinned and glanced side-ways at Raven, "What was that? What did you just say?"

"I'm not going to lunch with you."

"No, you said it differently," Jinx corrected and smirked, "Oh, you're definitely going to lunch now, especially after I found that T-shit."

Raven looked at the shirt she had in her arms and blushed, "We had to go to Texas for this thing…and I found it…and they were actually pretty good, you know?...why am I explaining myself to you?" Raven said and glared at Jinx, "Stop smiling!"

"When you stop making me smile," Jinx commented and tilted her head, "Aren't you going to change?"

"No!"

Jinx sighed, "Fine, you can just go outside in forty-degree weather and shiver to death in that." Raven looked down at her shorts, "Yeah, I didn't think so."

Raven glanced at her bathroom, "But don't think this means I'm going to lunch with you."

Jinx shrugged, "Right, just flying me out, oh look, there's a nice restaurant, I'm starving why don't we go there?" Jinx impersonated in a high pitched voice, pointing to imaginary restaurants.

"Why did you just fly out?" Raven asked suddenly, changing the subject abruptly.

Jinx looked down at the floor, "Is everything in your room violet?" She asked copying Raven's maneuver.

"Jinx," the empath warned and Jinx sighed.

"Have you ever seen an exponential curve?" Jinx asked and turned her gaze to the window whose heavy blinds kept the room so unbelievably dark even though it was one o'clock in the afternoon.

"Yeah…" Raven said not really connecting the dots.

"Well it's like that, if I jump off a building I can fly for a little bit, it's more like freefalling, and I never actually hit the ground," the teen hovered a feet above the bed to accent her point, "So it's not like I can ever get hurt from a huge height, but it's not exactly flying…"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you 'hover' from the tower?"

Jinx rubbed her feet in the carpet, "Water's not zero…it's gata be ground..."

Raven's lips twisted as she held in laughter and Jinx brought her arms up ready to deflect anything that might come flying out. "So, so, you would've ended up…"

"In the water, yes."

"Cats," Raven guessed and Jinx nodded, the sorceress might not mind water, say from a sink or in a glass, but definitely when it was a giant moving body of water. "Well, I don't see why you couldn't just fly out, I'm sure you a very good swimmer."

"Just go put some clothes on." Jinx muttered and leaned back onto Raven's bed, trying to conceal her embarrassment. "Stupid, git." She mumbled after she heard the door to the bathroom close. Jinx looked around and then smiled, she stood up and opened the blinds to let the afternoon light illuminate the room, "Ahh," she purred and flopped down on the bed stretching out to feel the warmth of the sun on her stomach, "So much better."

The feline grinned to herself and yawned lifting her hand up to rub away the gunk from her eyes, she pondered what had gotten into her. Here she was on Raven's bed in the Teen Titan's Tower for the goddess' sake, a criminal with a track record long enough to rival the line of Chinese people that circle the world and never actual ended. She shut her eyes and tried to pretend she was in her nice apartment, with the soft, cushy couch and incense smells.

Raven walked out to find the sorceress sprawled out on her bed, taking up as much room as possible. The empath looked at the other girl and her eyes caught the bit of skin that was exposed on her stomach, Raven could make out the beginnings of some tattoo, but the majority of it was covered by the rest of Jinx's shirt. The empath looked cautiously at the girl, unconsciously trying to memorize her appearance, she was caught off guard when Jinx's he tilted up.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked causing the empath to blush. Jinx tilted her head curiously, Raven was dressed in the clothes Jinx had thrown at her which was something Jinx hadn't expected. She'd figured the girl would deliberately pick another outfit out just to prove she didn't need Jinx's help, or presence for that matter.

"Ready to go?" Raven asked and looked over at the curtains which were currently letting sunlight into the room, "Why'd you have to open those?"

Jinx slid from the bed and walked over to the spot she had originally fallen asleep on, she sat down and pulled on her jacket grabbing her pair of boots as well. "Sunlight is a good thing if you hadn't noticed, Raven. Haven't you heard the jingle? 'Seaweed is good, seaweed is fun, it makes its food from the _rays of the sun_.'"

"You got that from _Finding Nemo_." Raven observed rolling her eyes at Jinx's adolescent comment.

"And you've just admitted to seeing _Finding Nemo_." Jinx countered and gestured towards the window, "Now you were saying something about leaving?"

"Right, now you would probably feel better if you grabbed my waist again, I have to fly kind of fast to get us out of here without Cyborg's camera's picking us up."

"Can't you just use you magic to make me all black 'n shadow-y?" Jinx asked trying to find words to describe Raven's magic.

"'Black and shadow-y'?" Raven repeated arching a brow, the empath shook her head, "Cyborg's stuff operates on heat signatures too, so the fast I get you out of here the blurrier the image is and the less detection, you should be well educated about the whole sneakiness factor."

Jinx glared at Raven but didn't attempt to argue, she knew she was getting her way anyway, Raven was avoiding the whole lunch subject which meant she was going to give in. "Fine, but you better not drop me into the water."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Raven said grinning and grabbing the feline, the empath's eyes glowed red for a moment and Jinx watched as a shadow began to wrap itself around her and the other girl.

"I _hate_ flying." Jinx groaned through clenched teeth as the two flew at a rapid rate away form the tower. Jinx closed her eyes and listened to her increasing heart rate refusing to acknowledge the other reason for its sudden jump. Then she felt safe, safe ground beneath her feet and sighed in relief letting go of the titan.

"If we're going to lunch I get to pick." Raven said suddenly catching Jinx off guard once again.

"So you're giving in?" The feline asked grinning in triumph.

"Do you want me to go to lunch with you?" Raven warned and Jinx grinned but didn't comment further.

The feline looked around and found herself still within sight of the giant letter shaped tower, "Where are we going?"

Raven nudged her head towards the restaurant on her left, "City Burgs?"

Jinx's mouth fell open and then snapped shut in a matter of seconds, "Maybe we should go somewhere else…I know of a great place for fish and I don't really feel up to a burger right now…" Raven studied her closely and Jinx could feel the empath trying to pick up on what was wrong, "It's rude to be messing with people's heads."

Raven tilted her head at the sorceress, "What's wrong with this place?"

Jinx looked up at the sign and raised her hands in defeat, "Fine, we'll go here, but don't act all surprised when I already warned you that I didn't want to come here with _you_."

Raven shrugged at the other girl's warning and walked into the burger joint without hesitation. The woman behind the desk smiled, "Hi, table for two?" Her expression suddenly brightened, "Jen! It's nice to see you again, and not on a Tuesday even, do you want me to get Karen?"

Jinx shook her head from behind Raven, but the empath spun around, "I told you so," Jinx whispered to the dark teen, she looked up at the woman, "No, I'm just here with a friend, actually, no need to get Kare."

The woman nodded and grabbed two menus, "Booth?"

Jinx nodded, "That'd be great." And the two followed the woman to their seats.

"You know, you're brother's working today." She commented, "figured you'd like to say hi to him."

Jinx nodded her eyes showing how much she was currently despising the woman, "Thanks."

The woman nodded and left to seat the increasing crowd of hungry middle class workers on their lunch break. Jinx looked over at Raven who was currently trying to hold in some snarky comment, "What?" Jinx snapped.

"You have a brother?"

"Oh course she has a brother," said their waiter, he had neon orange hair that was spiked and a fairly well cut body to add to it. "I can't believe you wouldn't tell you friends about me Jenny, it's so hurtful." He fained hurt and Jinx glared.

"Roy, just take our order." Jinx said coldly not even attempting to hide her contempt for the man.

"You never had much of a sense of humor." He joked and glanced at Raven, "What can I get for you?" He winked at her and Jinx glared at her older brother, he always flirted wit her friends, usually it only slightly bothered her, but now…

"Iced tea, you're Jen's younger brother?"

"Oh no," he said melodramatically and Jinx rolled her eyes, "I'm her older brother, but only by a couple years. I'm actually twenty-one, how old are you?"

"Don't you have someone's order to take?" Jinx asked glaring at her brother, he looked at her and sighed.

"What would you like?"

"I wasn't talking about me," Jinx snapped.

"So you don't want anything to drink?" He asked and Jinx glared at him firstly for flirting with Raven, and secondly for making Jinx look like an ass.

"Tea, and I'm going to get you for this, Roy."

He grinned, "I don't doubt that…"He left the table and moved on to another next top them.

"So is he why you didn't want to come here?" Raven asked smirking, "He seems cute…"

"Shut-up," Jinx said glaring now at Raven, "he's my brother, that's disgusting."

Raven giggled and Jinx braced herself for something to go flying and then uncringed when nothing happen, Raven didn't seem to notice though she was busy talking, "I thought maybe you owned this place or something."

Jinx glanced around again and then turned her attention back on the dark teen, "My brother just flirts with all my friends." Jinx explained wile opening a menu, "So what's good here?"

"They have good chicken wings…"

Jinx frowned, "and here I thought you were a vegan…"

Raven shook her head, "No, are you?"

"Hell no, I love food, you know…the dead kind…" Jinx said and Raven smiled and glanced at the menu deciding what she wanted.

She looked back at Jinx, "Bathroom," Jinx nodded and Raven left. Jinx sighed and put down the menu ending her charade of never eating here, she had no idea why she kept it up when her brother made it obvious she'd been here before. Her eyes suddenly widened at a familiar sight.

"Hello, Jin," A tall woman with her hair in buns called as she sat down in the booth, "Heard you were here, and I wondered what my favorite mage was doing."

"I'm not mage, and my names Jen, try to get it right, _Karen_." Jinx corrected and looked at the woman, "What are you even doing in town anyway, did Titans East go south or something?"

Karen shrugged, "Just got tired of it, I guess. You know, a life of fighting evil is highly unrewarding." Jinx grinned at the comment and Karen leaned in on the table, "I hear you're with a real cutie, Roy says if you're not dating her he'd love to."

Jinx rolled her eyes, "If he wasn't my brother, I'd—"

"So you are seeing her?" Karen asked smirking.

Jinx sighed, "There's no way a girl like that'd take much interest in me, Kare."

Karen frowned at her friend who was beginning to dive in self-pity, "Come on Jen. You're loaded, you run a life of adventure and do whatever you want. To top it off you can glow in the dark."

"You're not helping much," Jinx said but smiled anyway at the joke. "She's just…you ever think about going legit?"

Karen raised an eyebrow at this, "Whose been chasing after you?"

"Look, you went out with Cyborg, right?" Jinx began in a quieter voice, "You must've thought about going legit for him."

Karen leaned away form the table, Jinx was treading on shallow ice talking about her former lover so blatantly, "Who are you here with, Jinx?" Jinx looked away form Karen and the older woman looked around for a moment and then back at the pink-haired teen, "You better be real careful if you're messing around with a titan."

"We're not even messing around, Karen. We're just talking, you know? I just," Jinx shook her head and sighed, "wish I could talk to someone every now and then…"

Karen looked sadly at her old friend, "You know you've always got my number…"

"Yeah, but I can't flirt with you." Jinx said sighing and yet grinning at the joke, Karen laughed.

"I knew it!" She announced through broken laughs.

"Bee?" Raven said looking at the woman in her seat who nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Raven, you seriously need to start making noise when you walk, you scare the shit out of people." Jinx suggested looking over at the girl who stood in front of the table. Just at that moment Roy decided to walk by.

"Oh, hello boss." He said looking at Karen, or Bee, whichever.

"Hi, Roy, I think I'll be joining these two so I guess I'll have a coke." She look a Raven who glanced at her and then Jinx, the empath seemed to be deciding where to sit and finally seated herself next to Jinx. Roy frowned at this and looked at the girl expectantly.

"Half order of spicy wings and a chicken pita." Raven ordered and pass Jinx's menu to the waiter. He nodded and looked at Jinx.

"Make that a full order." She said glancing at Raven and then looked back at her brother, "and an American Burger, too."

He nodded and relayed the food to each person, allowing Bee to order food for herself and then turned to leave for the kitchen.

"So you two know each other?" Raven asked glancing from Jinx to Bee.

"Well we did go to school together, and take class together, and live in the same dorm…and uhh, oh yeah, get stuck on the same team for a while." Jinx began.

"Yeah, that sucked. You always try to be the leader," Bee interrupted and Jinx smiled at this.

"So did you," she snipped back and then looked back at Raven, "so I guess you could say we interacted."

"Sarcasm does not become you," Raven said glaring playfully at Jinx who smirked back and then shifted her gaze to Bee's knowing smile.

The lunch was nice and Jinx secretly disliked her brother and Bee for interrupting the whole thing, yet continued to add to the conversation and glare at her brother, when the check came Bee attempted to take it but Jinx reached over Raven and swipped it. "I'm still faster than you," she joked and stuck out her tongue.

"Seriously, you owe me, you always get the check and I can never thank you." Bee argued and attempted to take the little leather book out of Jinx's grasp.

Jinx just moved it away and smiled, "Well you run a good shop."

"The pay is very good." Bee purred and grinned, "I can afford it, _you_ pay my salary."

"And think of the scandal, employee buys boss dinner, wouldn't want anyone to think I play favorites." Jinx said and looked at Raven who was glaring at her, "What? I never said I didn't own this place, just declined to correct you when you assumed so. You should be grateful, I give the titans a discount since they save the city 'n all."

"And bring in paparazzi." Bee added and Jinx nodded reluctantly.

Jinx reached over Raven again and handed the book to her brother who quickly took it form her, "Keep the change," she mumbled and her brother tilted his head.

"You gata stop leaving big tips, it's not good. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." He said folding his arms against his chest, "You're my little sister, and _I'm_ supposed to be taking care of _you_."

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Fine, give it to someone else. I'm just trying to help you out, college is expensive."

"Yeah, but mom 'n dad help out, you know? I don't need my little sister using up all her money trying to help me, go save your money for college." He said shaking his head at his kid sister.

"I'm not having his conversation with you." Jinx said dismissing him and he walked away in frustration.

"How much did you give him?" Bee asked and Jinx shook her head at his retreating form.

"It doesn't mater," she mumbled and Raven glanced at her curiously. "Look, you better get home," Jinx said to Raven and looked back at Bee, "I'll catch you later."

"Yeah, see you Tuesday." Bee said and watched the two get up from the booth and walk out of the restaurant.

"That was interesting." Raven said as they cleared the building and walked outside, Jinx suddenly grabbed her head.

"Raven, seriously, I'm getting this weird feeling of déjà vu all the sudden!" Jinx said melodramatically and Raven snorted at Jinx's antics.

"You're making a scene." She whispered and Jinx just grinned and shrugged falling in next to the paler girl as they walked to the beach.

"So how many places to you own?" Raven asked breaking the silence as they crossed the street to the sandy coastline. Jinx looked away and refused to comment, "Not very talkative huh?" Raven asked and sat down in the sand, Jinx did the same.

It was quiet for a moment and then the feline interrupted, "Have you ever felt alone in a crowd?" Raven looked out to the water and nodded, "It—I—I'm just tired of that stuff, you know?" Jinx said and looked at the dark girl who continued to avert her gaze. "I own a lot of places, Raven." She answered when she realized she wasn't sure where her one sided conversation was leading.

"What…are you like some mob boss or something?" Raven asked finally looking over and Jinx's breath caught. Raven's hair had fallen in just the right way and she noticed the way it lit up Raven's violet eyes.

Jinx tore her gaze form the girl and looked up towards the tower, "Mobs work in families, I don't have much to speak of."

"Roy said you have parents." Raven said softly as she studied the now quiet girl, this wasn't the Jinx she was used to. The Jinx she always fought with was happy and excited, always jumping around and throwing pink bolts at the titans, the Jinx Raven was used to acted like it didn't matter what people thought, like everyone and everything was her toy and she was five. This Jinx was quiet and brooding and Raven had only seen it at the Circle, even then Jinx was still very energetic.

"Had parents," Jinx corrected pulling Raven out of her thoughts, "he pulls money out of an account I set up in our parents' name so he could pay for college."

Raven looked at the sad girl next to her, "Did he ask about the account?"

Jinx breathed slowly, "I got Angela—my older sister—to lie for me. She's very good at that…lying, 'n all. We're the only ones left and our parents weren't loaded but it was easy enough to tell Roy it was from the insurance," Jinx smiled sadly, "he's not that bright for the only one of us to go to college." Raven didn't interrupt knowing Jinx was just pausing to collect he thoughts, "Dad always wanted us to go to college, and I'm glad someone could do it. I'm too busy these days…"

Raven moved her hand up to Jinx's face but Jinx moved away, the girl was feeling far too vulnerable for that sort of thing, "Look, I need someone to talk to, you know? Somebody I don't have to lie to…I don't mind telling you about things, you seem like somebody who might get it, for the most part." Jinx said as she laid down in the sand and looked up at Raven, "You don't have to say anything, it's okay… You know what? I think I'll send you something, when it gets there you can tell me whether you'd like to see me again."

Jinx watched Raven for a second and then nodded, excepting her own idea, "You should go."

Raven nodded and stood up feeling hurt and confused by the way Jinx had moved away form her, _maybe I'm reading this wrong_, Raven thought and then let her magic whisk her away to the tower.

Jinx watched the girl disappear and then let her head rest in the sand and attempted to rehash the situation and remind herself how much she had just screwed it up. The feline laid out in the sun for an unknown amount of time, shivering occasionally but never noticing the cold enough to actually go inside.

Then he phone rang,

On a rainy Monday  
...a feeling inside me  
Like the days of summer

She caught it at that lyric and answered, "Gizzy, what'cha want?"

"I got the blue-prints to that building you were askin' about, are we in?" Gizmo's eight year old voice rang back.

Jinx smirked, "Oh, my friend, we very, very in."

* * *

**Author's Side-note:**

Well that was it, wasn't it magical everyone? I'm trying to figure out how to get this pairing going but it's kind of hard because the characters are just very stubborn and refuse to do anything to jeopardize their fragile hearts, though Jinx is kind of a one-night stander who's fallen for the emotionally detached loner so you'd figure thing would heat up fast…I guess stories are just unpredictable, especially when the writer doesn't have the resources to make those dumb commercial with "Next time on insert name here."

Oh and he songs from Shiny Toy Guns like I promised titled "_Rainy Monday." _And I'm hoping to add more chick-rock that isn't all gushy but it just doesn't seem to be coming…anyway next songs gana be less mushy, promise.

Anyway, review is you'd like, or just read something else until I can update…


	4. Going Under

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I'd really like it if people would stop assuming so, I mean the old school one is way older than I am...**

Alright, well this one kicked out in record time and now I have basically no time left to rank any of these out for another week so be happy I came out with four of them so quickly.

Now on to the story….

* * *

**Going Under**

Jinx flipped the cd absently, _wonder what Mr. Big-Banks wants with this piece of junk_, she thought and jumped over a red beam of light, falling to the ground and sweeping beneath the next laser. She was having a rather good time and switched to walking in a hands stand occasionally jumping from hand to hand in order to avoid the red beams.

"Jinx, quit playin' around." Came Gizmo's voice from the watch on Jinx's wrist. "You got the disk, right?"

Jinx giggled feeling more alive than she hand in weeks, "Of course silly, how's it going in the vault?" She asked and pushed herself up and over the last laser and landing on her feet noiselessly.

Gizmo sighed, "All's quiet here, we're just waiting for you, should we pull off?"

Jinx smiled down at the video watch the eight year old had made for the team, "You guys got enough cash to pay the rent?"

"And more," Replied See-More and Jinx laughed as he pushed his face into the camera, "You'll never believe how much they just leave hanging around here!"

Jinx giggled and jumped from wall to wall in the narrow place she had found herself in, eventually she managed to get herself to the top of the shaft and appeared before the group. "Alright, now where's my cut of this cash lifting?"

"There will be no cash lifting!" Starfire's voice rang out and filled Jinx with mixture of anger for the Titans' interference with her plans and happiness at seeing Raven again, she shook it off and looked at Mammoth.

"Looks like we got company, how are you Teen Titans? We haven't seen you in forever…Well, it was nice seeing you, but we'd best be leaving before those mangy kids and their puppy show up." Jinx yelled to the group that entered with a rather loud crash, breaking open the windows and sounding the alarms.

"Titan's go!" The Boy Wonder shouted and the Titan's took on their counterpart in the six, leaving Jinx to fight Raven.

"Long time, no see," Jinx called to the dark teen and then she jumped back and discreetly scooped up a handful of hundred dollar bills plunging them into a pocket of her black cargo pants. She shot off pink hex-bolt to deflect the black tendrils streaking towards her. "I rather think that you all are very bad hosts. I mean it's your job to fight the bad guys," she jumped to the archway above the bank and kicked the wall spinning her towards the floating Raven. She wrapped her arms around the teen's neck and held on to the empath while whispering into her ear, "I really like you better in normal clothes. They're definitely sexier than that cloak and leotard."

Jinx giggled at her words and slipped from the empath landing on her feet and taking a second to survey the wreckage, everything would've been fine if the Titans hadn't interrupted, now the Bank was out money and was being destroyed. She shook her head and dodged a kick at her head.

"Well that was quite rude, here I am," she swung out a punch at the violet eyes girl who blocked it with her forearm. "here trying to work and you people keep interrupting me!" She smiled and swept Raven's feet causing the empath to levitate in the air.

"Jinx! Get out, we're leaving!" Relayed Gizmo's voice from the feline's watch.

"Got it Gizzy," Jinx replied cheerfully and she dropped to her feet to let Cyborg's blast hit the wall and then jumped back up to a standing position. Raven dropped down and Jinx leaped to the side and started making a break for it.

The feline jumped through a hole in the glass and rolled on the sidewalk feeling the cut on her arms from where she hadn't quite cleared the glass. She gripped her bicep willing the area to heal fast before dashing down an alley. Jinx kept running as quickly as she could but the slash in her leg was beginning to slow her down as well. She could feel rather than hear Raven on her path and sped up thinking she was doing alright as she turned down back alley to back alley, until the girl suddenly showed up in front of the feline and tackle her to the ground.

Jinx let out a yelp as Raven leaned against her shoulder and Raven glared down at the girl, "You never listen, do you?"

Jinx whimpered as the empath wouldn't let up on her shoulder, "Raven, godess, ahh, my shoulder." She hissed and Raven looked down to see the blood seeping form the wound and let up moving her hand to Jinx's collar bone. "Thank you," the girl whispered sighing in relief at the cease in pain.

Jinx's head went back and rested on the ground, "Are you hurt?" Raven asked and Jinx was slightly surprised to hear concern.

"I'm fine," Jinx groaned.

Raven check the girl and her eyes widened, "You're bleeding on your stomach too, and your leg."

"I know," Jinx replied with a grim smile, she had felt the glass cut into her leg when the Titan's had entered but the injury on her stomach was something she hadn't registered yet, Jinx chopped it off to the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Thinking about that Jinx realized her heart rate was extremely high and knew the culprit was currently on top of her, _I'm going to have to start eating healthy if this keeps up_, she thought and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked, her grip had relaxed and now the Titan was unsure what she was about to do with her captive.

"This whole damn situation," Jinx said and winced as she finally felt the wound in her stomach, "We're just doing our jobs, you know?" She smiled grimly and locked eyes with the empath.

Jinx's breath stopped and Raven watched her curiously, then snapped out of the trance, "Let me heal you."

"I'm fine," Jinx said looking dreamily at Raven, "Go take me to jail like you're supposed to."

Raven shook her head, "Lie still," she commanded and Jinx did as she was told, she felt Raven move off of her and roll up her cargo pants. Jinx tried to sit up only to feel the glass jut further into her stomach, the feline hissed in pain and fell back, stuck on the ground, feeling Raven run her hand along the wound.

Jinx cringed at the contact, "Lie still," Raven repeated and then suddenly she grabbed the bit of glass sticking out of Jinx's leg and pulled it out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Jinx growled between clenched teeth, "goddess, Raven. That hurt unbelievably." Jinx groaned unable to describe the pain while Raven's magic probe around healing her leg.

"I had to get the glass out, else it would've been pointless to heal the area." Raven explained and moved to Jinx's shoulder, this looks like you only managed to cut it," she whispered quietly into the night and Jinx cringed again as Raven's magic began to heal the area.

"Now, for your stomach." Raven said and began to put her hands on the bloody area.

"No." Jinx negated and scooted away from Raven. She sat up and ground her teeth together, balling her hands up into fists to try and convert the pain, "You're not fixing my stomach."

"Jinx, this is ridiculous." Raven said but Jinx was already getting to her feet.

"Thanks for fixing my leg and my shoulder, but I'll just have the guys fix it in jail." Jinx explained and looked down at the pool of blood on the ground she had been previously lying on, "I'm a meta-human, we heal fast." She said and Raven shook her head.

"Hey pit-sniffer!" Called a voice from the other end of the alley.

"Giz," Jinx whispered and looked at the boy appearing from the darkness on his mechanical spider, he smiled at the girl.

"Didn't think we'd leave you, now did you?" He asked and Jinx turned her head as Mammoth dropped down and appeared behind her, she wrapped her arms around the oversized man and he grabbed her waist carefully.

"You alright, Jinx?" He asked and Jinx shook her head.

"Let's get out of here before the others show up." Jinx suggested and Gizmo frowned.

"But there's only one here!" He whined.

Raven suddenly looked up at Jinx who was glaring at Gizmo, "Yeah and she'll summon the others, stupid! Let's get out of here." Jinx felt Mammoth start to walk away and his other arm reached out and grabbed the eight year old.

"Come on, Boss's orders." He grunted and started walked off letting Gizmo glare at Raven.

"Stupid pit-sniffer, we'll get you next time." He warned and spun around falling in behind Mammoth, and soon the three had made it to Gizmo's apartment. It was situated in a middle class area and was the classic suburban apartment with concrete stairs and the whole package, but Jinx was just grateful for the couch Mammoth put her on when they were inside.

Jinx sighed and looked up at the five boys suddenly peering at her, "Yes, I got the disk."

"You're bleeding," Kid Wkkkyd pointed out and Jinx sighed.

"I know that, are you guys okay?" She asked and pushed herself up carefully, controlling her expressions so not to give away the amount of pain moving was currently causing her.

"Yeah we're fine, See-More patched up our wounds." Gizmo explained and glanced at Jinx's stomach. "Are you gana be okay?"

Jinx nodded and moved to her feet, "Yeah, fine, just need some bandages." She said and looked at See-More, "and some tweezers?"

The criminal nodded and fished out his supplied from the duffle bag on the floor, he handed them to Jinx with a smile, "You know I can do that."

"No, you can't." Jinx replied grinning at him and spun around, marching off to Gizmo's bathroom, _if I'm not gana let Raven do that I sure as hell am not gana let him!_ She thought and snickered at that, only causing her stomach to hurt worse. She groaned and took of her shirt, glancing around suspiciously for camera and then sighing, "Gizmo I'm gana kill you if there's a camera in here!"

"That's a good idea!" Mammoth said from the living room.

"This door isn't some seal-proof noise canceling device, Mammoth, I heard you!" Jinx called while picking out bits of glass and letting hem fall in Gizmo's sink with a clunk. She listened with a smile as the others laughed and pictured the very red Mammoth now attempting to look proud and uncaring at the comment. Jinx cringed at the pain from the glass and told herself how stupid she was, she could've just let Raven heal her stomach and then she wouldn't have to wait a few days for the scares to fade. Mentally kicking herself Jinx wrapped the wounded part of her stomach that lay just above her belly button, she looked down at the bloody shirt and sighed, _I can't go outside in that, I'd have an ambulance on my tail._ She thought with a sigh and called, "Anyone have an extra shirt?"

She heard the boys suddenly quiet down and finally See-More volunteered, he reached into is bag and pulled out a red T and walked over to the bathroom door knocking. Jinx's head poked out and the man wolf-whistled. "You're gana die for that." Jinx threatened glaring at him and snatching the shirt. She slammed the door and heard the boys snicker again, "Stupid boys." She muttered and smiled remembering Raven saying the same thing about Robin. Jinx let her hair down and straightened the shirt which was obviously too big for her, she sighed, it would have to do.

Walking out she glanced at the guys who had seated themselves and were now watching the ESPN highlights of the day. "I'm out, see you tomorrow night?"

"Actually it's tonight now," Kid Wykkyd corrected, tearing his gaze from the t.v. for a moment to look at Jinx. "Nice shirt."

"Shut-up." She told him and looked at her watch, "Damn, it's two already?"

"What did you expect, we're heisted that place at one, your guy better come through, Jinx." See-More said, "As much as I like a good heist I hate it when the Titans blow everything to hell."

Jinx nodded, "Yeah, he's good for it. I'll see you guys at the club." She said and turned to leave hearing Mammoth say to Gizmo in a sing-song voice.

"Aww, she's gana let you in little buddy. You'll never believe the stuff they've got going on in there…"

Jinx closed the door on the conversation and walked down a flight of stairs, she took out her cell phone from a pocket and phoned in a cab, he picked her up from the front of the apartment complex and Jinx directed him to her building where he dropped her off and she took the elevator to her room and crashed on her couch, unable to make it to her bed.

Upon awakening Jinx attempted to bring back her dream, missing the amazing conversation she was having with a cloud, she sighed into a pillow knowing she had landed herself back in reality and slowly opened her eyes to her surroundings. When she saw the digital clock above her television Jinx swore and made a mad dash to her bathroom, showering and discovering that the wounds on her stomach had managed to heal.

She practically ran to her room, grabbing a pair of dark wash jeans, a white button down shirt and a suit jacket. She was so hurried she didn't even realize she was wearing converse until she looked down in the cab, _if House can pull it off I guess I can try_.

The cab drove off and she paid the driver who in turn thanked her, she was after all, a very good tipper. Jinx walked into the building and road the elevator all the way up to the top of the building, feeling unease with the multitude of mundane workers who crowded he elevator, and if she was uneasy from the people the amount of stops were just pissing her off. Finally the elevator came to the top floor. "Finally," she muttered to no one in particular.

The feline navigated through the many hallways and walked up to the woman behind the desk, "Here to see Mr. Ramos."

The middle aged woman glanced up at the professionally dress—for the most part—teen with her pink hair and arched a brow, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Five o'clock." Jinx said, it was actually four fifty-something, but Jinx figured he wouldn't mind if she came here a little early, actually Jinx was worried more about being late, and that just wasn't very profession. The teen prided herself in her professionalism, it was what kept her from just being another crook.

"You're Pink, I'm guessing?" The woman asked and Jinx grinned.

"How could you tell?" She joked and the woman smiled lightly.

"He's in his office." The woman said, pointing to the door with the gold bar on it reading _Ramos_.

"Ahh," Jinx purred and opened the door, walking through the entry way and then closing it. "Mr. Ramos?" Jinx asked looking at the Hispanic man sitting in his chair behind a rather over-sized desk. "I believe we spoke over the phone, I'm Jinx."

"I see, you've brought the disk?" He asked glancing at the bag Jinx held.

Jinx nodded, "You've got the money, I presume?"

"Of course," he answered holding up a bag identical to Jinx's. "There better not be any trackers on that bag…"

Jinx shrugged, "It wouldn't mater if there was," she pulled out the disk and handed it to the man, letting him upload whatever was on it to prove she had recovered the correct cd. Jinx didn't watch the monitor, she personally had no curiosity towards whatever was on that disk, and preferred to not know. She concerned herself with moving the hundred dollar bills from one purse to another.

"Why did I have to buy that bag, then?" Ramos asked as he watched Jinx move the money.

"Because your wife is feeling neglected and would probably love a new bag, you should be nicer to her, she did have your children." Jinx said counting the money in her head as she moved it. That was why she had he get a bag, so she could count the money and make sure she wasn't getting jipped.

"What do you know about my family?" He asked sharply, sensing a threat.

Jinx moved the picture that was facing her around so he could see the photo of himself, his wife, and his two children most likely in Disneyland. "Don't be so jumpy, Ramos. I'm just trying to make jokes here, you can return that bag to where ever you purchased it if you like, or you could give it to your wife," Jinx glanced at the now empty bag, "If it's not a knock-off, women have a sixth sense for knock-offs. It's quite interesting to watch a woman practically sniff out a knock-off."

"I get it," he interrupted and Jinx smiled professionally.

"Good," the feline glanced at the man while she slung the leather backpack over her shoulder, "Your disk working for you?"

"Yes." He said nodding to her and Jinx took that as a dismissal and stood up offering her hand to the man.

"Good, it was nice doing business with you and I hope you won't have need of my service again." Jinx said, it was a sentence she said to all her clients she was finished with, a few of them she kept around, but this man needed whatever was on that disk for his own gain and Jinx sense he would've sneaked her out of money if he could've.

Ramos shook her hand and Jinx left the room, followed by the floor, and eventually after a grueling amount of time in the elevator, the building. She caught a cab to a club and when the cabby dropped her off he said, "You're awfully nice looking for going to this place."

Jinx grinned and handed the man his money, "I own this place, honey." Jinx smiled and walked into the club, they were sweeping up for the night and a few of the cleaning guys glanced at Jinx and then shrugged, figuring the bouncers could deal with the girl. The bouncers, on the other hand, were up the food chain high enough to know not to touch this girl, not even to speak to her unless she spoke to you, and those were direct orders form Tony.

Jinx walked through the club and up the stairs the housed the rooms above the two clubs on the ground floor. She ignored the hushed talking from various rooms and opened the door to her office, closing it securely and then opening the closet to grab a black T-shirt and a black leather jacket. She had five or six of them of the exact same make haunting various areas to make for quick outfit changes.

Jinx sighed in relief when she was changed and comfortable and stretched out on the couch that sat in the corner of her office, she liked having the biggest room, it made for a much more comfortable place to nap.

Even though the girl had slept from three in the morning to three-thirty in the afternoon she was still tired, she hadn't really slept anyway, her powers where busy healing her stomach and her mind had been elsewhere.

Settling down Jinx attempted to sleep but it seemed like ever time she closed her eyes for long enough she saw Raven's face hovering above her, she could feel the girl's body against her own. Eventually Jinx couldn't take it and she stood up form the couch and glanced at the clock.

It read out seven-forty and Jinx grumbled knowing it was late enough for both the clubs to be open. She shrugged on the jacket and walked out, locking the door behind her for later. Tony was out in the hallway and Jinx smiled politely at the man, "How are yeah, T?" She asked clasping the man on the back.

He grinned at the teen, "Doin' alright as long as you quit sneakin' up on me."

Jinx frowned, "But that's half the fun of sayin' hi."

Tony shook his head, "Club's been doin' good while you've been gone and Danny says your friends are in the parlor."

Jinx sighed, "Well they're early risers…"

Tony looked at the teen, "You know, the guys hate letting that kid in."

Jinx rolled her eyes and began to walk away from the older man, "I hate it more." She called back as she turned down a corner and walked the hallways. The clubs might be a racy business for a nineteen year old to own, but if the cops only knew the whole thing was a cover for the organized crime in the city, Jinx shook her head at the thought and opened the door before her.

The room was dark ad Jinx noticed smoke came pouring out of it when she opened the door, "How many times do I have to tell you, NO SMOKING!" Jinx growled to the eight year old seated at the table. With a fluid movement she snatched the cigar out of his grasp and chucked it into the trashcan which erupted into flames. "Damn it," Jinx growled as she grabbed a vase of flowers and poured the water onto the receptacle.

She looked back at the five guys around the table, "Anyone else wan to light up?" She asked glaring at the group, they all shook their heads and Jinx sighed. "Guys…seriously, lets try to hold a little lower profile here, I've already got Tony breathing down my neck for using a perfectly good room." This in fact was a lie Tony did was Jinx asked without fail, he was practically her right hand and Jinx let him do pretty much whatever he wanted because of this. In fact, the older man had offered the larger receiving room but Jinx had declined saying she was running a low profile, yet it seemed her five teammates were very concerned with trying to bring someone into the room and trashing that profile.

"Alright then," Jinx began and took off the leather bag form her back. "So fifteen split?" The other nodded and Jinx dumped out the money dividing it into six different piled and putting the excess ten percent into her own pile. "I had a pretty good time, I don't know about you guys…"

"It was sweet, Jinx." Billy Numerous said as he shoved his share into the many pockets of his cargo pants.

"Yeah, we should totally keep this up. I like beating pit-sniffer!" Gizmo said and Jinx looked at the younger kid.

"You have to leave," Jinx said monotone.

"What?" Gizmo asked looking at the feline in indignation.

"You're too young for this place, Tony hates letting you in. And," Jinx sighed glancing at the half-melted trash can, "I think you'd make a scene."

"But—but—Jinx." He whined looking like a toddler about to have a tantrum.

Jinx held her hand out, "Yeah, tell it to someone else." She grabbed the eight-year old by the back of the collar grateful he hadn't stupidly decided to bring his mechanical spider legs. She opened the door and called out, "What is this kid doing here? This is a place for adults!"

"I'm gana get in here some day!" He growled and looked up at the two bouncers walking down the hall.

"Can we take that off your hands?" Once of them asked and Jinx grinned.

"Yes, that would be very nice of you." She let Gizmo's feet hit the ground, "Don't manhandle him boys, he's just a kid."

The two men looked down at the kid who pouted, glaring back at them, "Come on kid," one of them said pushing Gizmo a little and they walked away with the angry eight-year old.

Jinx turned back to the now four guys, "I think we're done here." She made a phone with her thumb and pinky fingers, "I'll call you when I get another job in, kay?" She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a handful of gold coins, throwing them on the table, "have fun boys." She said smiling and then she walked out of the room, grateful for the fresh air that hit her when she walked out of the smoky room.

A glance at her watch told her it was nearly eight, "Wow," she whispered while walking down the stairs, "Usually it takes long to get ride of those guys." She frowned at her own words and turned the corner into the club,

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Greeted her ears and she glanced around, there were quite a few people. Jinx shrugged at walked through the mass of people to the bar, it was a Saturday night after all. When she made it to the bar she took a seat on one of the stools and looked over at the bartender. "Mojito, dry." She ordered and he nodded and began to fix the drink.

Jinx sighed feeling suddenly lonely and wondered what Raven was doing, _probably reading, she always reads._ Jinx thought and suddenly looked over at the man standing next to her ordering drinks.

"Cyborg?" She asked looking at the half-robot who was sporting actual clothes for once, probably to cover up the obvious mechanical parts that gave away his identity.

The man turned his head and his eyes widened in surprise, "Jinx…what are you doing here?"

The bartender laughed slightly as he put down the mojito before the feline, "Here you go."

"Thanks," Jinx said grabbing the drink and taking a sip, _ah rum, my good old friend_. She thought and looked at Cyborg.

"Aren't you going to pay for that?" He asked and Jinx shrugged.

"I know the owner." Jinx explained and watched as the bartender held back another laugh in the corner of her eye. "What are you doing here? Is the whole team here?" _Is Raven here_?

Cyborg watched her closely and Jinx recognized his face from the flirty smile he had worn at the H.I.V.E., "Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about it, Robin's busy with Starfire and Beast Boy's too busy trying to pick up girls, and Raven's…Raven." He explained and Jinx had to work to hide her happiness at the news that Raven was here.

"What are you doing here then?" Jinx asked smiling at Cyborg flirtatiously.

"Picking up girls," he answered and looked up at the bartender who placed three drinks down on the bar. Cyborg handed him a credit card and the bartender looked at Jinx raising an eyebrow.

"Run the card." She growled to him and then turned her attention back to Cyborg, "Who are the drinks for?"

The android smiled, "Me, Beat Boy, and Raven." He said pointing to each glass, "Why don't you come hang out with us?"

Jinx arched a brow, "That's a grate idea, why don't we get the convicted criminal to come hang out with the superheroes." She shook her head, "You might as well just grab some handcuffs."

Cyborg sighed, "We're taking the night off, just normal people, no crime fighting or whatever. And besides, I'm sure you'd love to meet everyone and not have to blow things up."

Jinx was quiet for a moment, calculating her odds of getting away in case anything went wrong and found luck in her favor, besides, she really wanted to see Raven again. Dramatically the girl sighed, "I guess it might not suck to have a civil conversation with the lot of yeah."

"Great!" Cyborg said and attempted to hold all three dinks in one hand, Jinx rolled her eyes and took one from him, "Thanks, that's Ravens." He explained and Jinx nodded, following after the mechanical man to a booth nearly on the other side of the club.

Jinx looked at it to find Raven sitting with a book in her lap, "Brought your drink," she said and Raven's head snapped up.

"Jinx?"

* * *

**Author's Side-note:**

The songs by Evanescence titled, and this is going to be a real surprise, "_Going Under"_ I told you I'd find chick-rock that didn't suck.

Oh, and I'm going to do that thing that all really bad anime's do with the "what will happen next…" thing, so I must ask you, what will happen when Raven's forced to acknowledge Jinx as a person in front of her fellow team mates, and that's about all the rhetorical questions I can ask in one sitting so I hope it didn't suck…


	5. Take It Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans nor alcohol, but that would be sweet, I am like all of the drinking countries in Europe so I guess I could own alcohol if I was determined enough….**

Alright, this is number five, I think so thanks for reading and I'll probably have number six out by the end of the week.

* * *

**Take It Off**

"Jinx?"

Jinx smiled politely, "You mind scootin' in?"

Raven looked at Jinx in utter terror for a split second and then changed back to her usual emotionless expression and looked back at Cyborg, "What are you doing with Jinx?"

Cyborg frowned, "Come on, Rae, we're taking the night off. Just relax and hang out, I'm sure you'll think Jinx is pretty cool, she is like the H.I.V.E.'s _you_."

"What?" Raven snapped annoyed at the insinuation.

Jinx stood there not quite sure what to do, usual she didn't have this much of an issue picking someone up from _her own_ bar. But this whole situation had suddenly entangled itself in a complexity of issues, she saw her way out when two hair buns caught her eye. "Hey, Karen!" She called out and Cyborg's head shot out in the woman's direction just as she turned around.

"Bee?" He whispered and walked away from the booth in a daze. Jinx watched the two met up and started arguing nearly immediately as they were within shouting distance. Jinx looked back at Raven sadly, "Am I welcome here?"

Raven glanced at her drink, "Did you buy my drink?"

"No," Jinx answered a little confused by the question.

Raven shook her head, "Then no, really, you should know to buy a girl a drink before you sit at her table." Rave reprimanded playfully and pointed to the seat across from her, "but I think I can make an exception just this once."

Jinx slid into the booth and looked at Raven's glass, "What'cha drinkin'?"

Raven picked up the glass experimentally glancing at the amber liquid and then took a swig. "Tequila."

"Straight?" Jinx asked her jaw nearly falling open. Her mojito was suddenly seeming very wimpy.

"Not entirely straight," Raven said her face expressionless but Jinx still saw the allusion in it.

"Have much have you had to drink?" Jinx asked now beginning to recognize just why Cyborg had been keeping tabs on the girl.

Raven looked up causing her hair to drift over her eyes, "Enough to take the edge off." Jinx nodded and sipped her own drink, "Why are you here?" She asked solemnly.

"Killing the edge," Jinx replied, the pink-haired teen wasn't an empath but she could sense the sadness emanating from the girl.

"Nobody comes to a bar alone." Raven observed, she was trying to figure out how Jinx kept her hair that color but when she looked at the girl's eyes and how they matched perfectly she figured it must be natural.

"Maybe I was here to find some company…" Jinx countered slightly unnerved by how the teen before her kept staring at her eyes.

"Did you find some?" Raven asked emotionlessly before taking another swig and draining her glass. The liquor swished in her head and she smiled at that. Alcohol always seemed to null her powers and Raven was grateful, it was a pain to have to always be in control all the time. She thought for a moment and realized she'd been less than in control with Jinx and yet nothing had blown up. Even though Raven's mind was foggy she was still able to find that very strange indeed, "Why does nothing happen around you?"

Jinx looked at Raven baffled by what she had just said, "What?"

Raven blinked and shook her head, "Never mind."

"What'd you say?" Jinx asked now very curious about what Raven had meant by that. The feline was beginning to worry that Raven thought something was wrong with her.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to go get another drink." The empath said and attempted to stand only to feel the world spin. She started to fall back only to feel Jinx's arms around her waist.

"How many of those have you had?" Jinx asked as she set Raven back down on her seat.

"Two…" Raven said looking at Jinx's concerned expression, "okay, maybe three…or four."

"Jesus Raven, what is that a martini extra _extra_ dry?" Jinx asked squatting down so she could check Raven's eyes. They were pretty much bloodshot. "How long have you been here?"

"What's with the interrogation?" Raven asked and she reached for her glass which had found its way back to the table. Jinx swatted her hand away from the glass.

"You're drunk." Jinx explained and then she stood up searching for Cyborg or any of the Titans but they all seemed to have disappeared in the crowd of people.

"I am not," Raven replied glaring at Jinx, the feline looked back and the empath's expression softened. "I am not drunk." Raven repeated.

Jinx sighed and shook her head stepping back, "Then I invite you to stand up and get your next drink."

Raven attempted to stand up and then let herself fall backwards onto the booth. "Okay, so maybe I'm a _little_ drunk."

"A little, you had four of them. How long have you been here?" Jinx scolded and stopped herself from saying more as she realized she sounded like someone's mother, not her own obviously, her mother hadn't been around much to scold her, but a mother nonetheless.

"Like a half hour, maybe forty-five." Raven answered and she grabbed Jinx's hand, "you wanta dance?"

Jinx's jaw nearly dropped, "You had four of those in a half-hour? Are you crazy?" She let Raven hold her hand though, she knew the girl wouldn't attempt to stand again, or at least she hoped not anyway.

"They taste good, I like Tequila." Raven answered and pulled on Jinx's arm, "Come on."

I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before...  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
And I think that I want you on the floor  
Uh huh, yeah on the floor!

"You can't even stand up on your own, and I think that's just the first one kicking in," Jinx stated and scanned the seemingly increasing mass of humans for any Titans. Still she saw none. Jinx sighed and looked back at the empath, "do you think you could fly back to the tower if I took you to the shore?"

Raven shook her head, "No, I can't even stand up, you think I can fly?" Raven laughed slightly at this and Jinx tried to blink back the screaming voice in her head.

This was not good, not only was Jinx stuck with a soon to be very drunk girl, but a very drunk Raven for that matter. Jinx noticed someone behind her and turned to find Tony standing there.

"Jen, you okay? You want me to call a cab for her?" He asked glancing down at the seated Raven.

"No, it's okay Tony. Look have you seen a tall, kind of bulky black guy?" Jinx asked holding her hand up to about how tell Cyborg was.

"You mean the guy who was talking to Karen?" Tony asked looking back at Jinx, "What'cha want with him."

"Have you seen him lately?" Jinx asked turning her attention back to the crowd for another futile look for Titans.

"He left with Karen, thought you knew. You seemed to know both of 'em, figured you set it up or something'." Tony answered and followed Jinx's gaze into the crowd.

"Damn it." Jinx muttered, she wasn't about to ask Tony is he had seen a green kid or a tall red-head because it just would've been too obvious. Jinx looked at Raven to accent her point, "I'm gana take her home, okay?"

Tony nodded and smiled softly, "You're a good kid."

"Thanks Tony." Jinx said and watched him disappear into the crowd. Jinx sighed as she looked at the girl who was currently trying to blink away sleepiness. "Come on, I'll let you sleep this off at my place."

"That sounds good," Raven muttered and wrapped an arm around Jinx's shoulder when the feline bent down. Jinx snaked her arm around the empath's waist and felt he girl rest her head on her shoulder, "hey, try to keep awake for right now, okay?" Jinx whispered as she navigated through the groups of people and finally to the door.

"Do you have a bed?" Raven asked meekly into Jinx's ear.

"I have three," Jinx answered softly into Raven's ear.

"That sounds nice," Raven whispered back and Jinx could tell she was on the verge of sleep.

Jinx sighed as the bouncers opened the door, "You need some help, Jen?" One of them asked and Jinx nodded.

"One of you mind hailing a cab?" Jinx asked and the taller one nodded and walked out to the street. Luck enough there was a cab already pulling up to drop off a group of girls and the bouncer knocked on the hood.

"Hey, buddy. Got a pick-up for yeah." The bulky man said through the open passenger side window, he handed a twenty to the driver who grinned, "High-profile package here, alright?"

The driver nodded and glanced into his rear-view mirror to see the two girls who were sitting in the back seat, he looked back at the bouncer, "You got it, man. Thanks."

"It's not a tip, it's for them." The bouncer said and then looked back at Jinx who nodded and the bulky man backed up and returned to his place in front of the door.

"Where to sweetheart?" The driver asked glancing at the rear-view mirror again.

* * *

Jinx put Raven down on her bed gingerly, it still surprised the feline how she had managed to carry the girl to her room in the first place. She grudgingly pulled away only to feel Raven's hand pull on her arm, "Don't go."

"Rae?" Jinx asked looking at the drowsy girl

"I don't want you to go," the girl whimpered and pulled on Jinx's arm harder causing the girl to fall forward towards the empath. There were mere inches between the two's lips and Jinx was able to smell the alcohol on Raven's breath. She watched Raven move closer and felt the soft touch of her lips.

"Raven…" Jinx muttered puling away, "you're very, very drunk." The feline's breath was stuck somewhere in her larynx and she could feel her pulse racing, _no, this is wrong, no._

Raven glared at Jinx, "Come on, I won't tell anyone." She purred and tried to pull Jinx closer again but the other girl stepped back.

"Raven, just get some sleep. Just…just…" Jinx shook her head and backed up into the door, "Just go to sleep, Raven." At which point she opened the door and practically jumped out of the room, snapping the door closed behind her.

The feline pressed her back against the door and slid down to her knees, letting her head rest behind her and allowing her mind to wander for once. _What was Raven doing? Goddess this isn't good, she can't—we can't—I can't do something like that_. It wasn't the fact that Raven was a girl that dismayed her, nor the fact that she was currently drunk off her ass, though this did bother Jinx, but what bothered her was the undeniable truth that Raven was a hero and Jinx was a villain.

All the girl wanted was to go back into her room and just lay next to Raven, not even do anything, but just be next to her. The second best thing was to open up her liquor cabinet and drain it entirely to make her forget, but she couldn't do that now, not with Raven so close. Thirdly, Jinx could just leave; the door would auto-lock anyway, but then what would happen if Raven sobered up and came out to find Jinx only to have the girl gone. _No, I can't just leave her here, which leaves…_

Jinx sat there for a moment longer and then stood up and walked to her closet, grabbing a fleece blanket and shrugging off the leather jacket onto a hanger and placing it next to the two other jackets just like it. She grinned sadly at how terrified of fashion change she was and then walked back to her couch and lied down.

Trying to sleep wasn't working as whenever she was tired enough she'd close her eyes and her thoughts would drift to the girl just a room over, lying innocently in her bed. Jinx's eyes snapped open and she sat up, snatching the remote from her coffee table and cranking down the volume before recklessly flipping through stations in an attempt to find something boring enough to put her to sleep.

She could tell it was going to be a _very_ long night.

* * *

Raven awoke in Jinx's bed with a killer headache and a sudden, mind-blasting memory of exactly what happened last night, down to the last detail. She looked to her right and sighed in relief that Jinx wasn't next to her, _few, at least that was a dream_. She still couldn't deny that she was in Jinx's apartment, in Jinx's room, on Jinx's bed, on top of Jinx's sheet, and resting her head on Jinx's pink pillows that upon closer inspection had a cat's face printed on the pillow case. 

_Obsessive much?_ She thought slyly and then groaned at the nearly unbearable headache that assaulted her senses. The window suddenly opened and Raven knew it was her powers, she also knew just what her powers were counseling her to do. She thought back to when Jinx had told her no.

_More like recoiled from me_, Raven thought and she looked at the window, wondering what good staying would do. She had been drunk, and probably was just going to be more a hassle to Jinx anyway…She shivered at the cold and sat up, clutching her head at the sharp pain.

For a moment Raven considered leaving a note and then thought better of it, _she'll probably just be grateful to be rid of me_, and then Raven levitated herself, judging to make sure she was capable of flying out. Her powers seemed under control and she floated through the window, only to be awed for a moment by where Jinx lived, it was one of the most expensive apartments in all of Jump. A skyscraper dedicated to housing some of Jump City's most notorious faces, and here Jinx lived only two floors from the top of the forty-some floors of the building, _how can she afford that?_ Raven wondered while closing the window with her powers, it made even the Titan Tower seem average, but then Cyborg would've made the structure taller if he'd had more room on the island to set up a more fortified base for the Tower to sit on.

Raven shook her head away from such thoughts and turned in the air to face the direction of the Tower, it was actually visible from her altitude and Raven wondered if Jinx had picked that particular apartment for a reason. The empath glided in the air towards the Tower and eventually deposited herself on the roof.

Punching in numbers to the keypad next to the door Raven let herself in with no alarms, she glanced back at the skyline before the door closed behind her and caught the sun just beginning to rise over the city, it must've been early.

The door swooshed close and plunged the corridor into darkness, it didn't bother Raven much as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she shifted through the floor and into the hallways that led to her room only to find a note on her door.

_Package for you in the living room.__ You owe me five bucks for tipping the delivery boy._

_-Robin_

Raven frowned and rubbed her temples, she needed tea anyway. It would kill the ache hopefully. So Raven let herself drop through the many floors and into the hallways leading to the living room. Raven let her feet hit the floor and she walked out to find the room disserted for once, and there upon the coffee table was a cardboard packaging box with _Raven_ written in pink.

The empath didn't need powers to see who had sent it and she glanced at the box wondering if she should open it, _"I think I'll send you something, when it gets there you can tell me whether you'd like to see me again."_ Jinx's words echoed in her head and Raven shivered at the memory.

The empath stood up and went to the kitchen, filling a kettle with water and placing it on the stove to boil. She opened the cabinet to get a mug out and then lifted her hand higher to get a box of tea only to find herself pulling out the tea she had gotten from Jinx. She threw it back into the cabinet and grabbed a generic box of green tea with her powers.

_I really screwed up_, she thought letting her mind wander to last night. It was amazing how little in control of herself she had been, and yet how unbelievable aware of everything she had done she was now. She groaned at how she had practically begged Jinx, _goddess, I ruined everything_.

She wouldn't let herself think about how Jinx had recoiled at her touch and Raven decided to let herself be more concerned with fixing her mug with the proper amounts of sugar, tossing out sugar and adding more until she had poured around half the container's amount of sugar down the sink. She blinked at the realization and caught the tea as it whistled, tossing in a bit of sugar and pouring the boiling water into the mug.

Replacing the kettle on the back burner she turned back to the living room, mug in hand. She sat on the couch and looked solemnly at the box, Jinx had to of sent it before the club which meant she might not want Raven to have it now. The box flew off the table and hit the entertainment center, turning on the t.v.

Raven sighed and looked up at the mega screen, Beast Boy had left _Animal Planet_ on and they were doing a special on cats. Raven flipped the station. _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_ rerun on _abcFamily_. Raven flipped the station. _Pink_ playing a concert on_ Mad TV_. Frustrated Raven flipped that channel again to _Spike_ which was playing a re-run of _CSI_ and this one had a girl in a leather jacket arguing with the cops.

"Fucking t.v." Raven said and suddenly the screen broke scattering black plexi-glass everywhere. Raven growled and threw her head back to rest on the back pillows of the couch. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and wondered why she was crying, rolling over to her side she buried her face in a pillow and fell asleep with red, puffy eyes.

* * *

Jinx woke to find herself stretched out on her couch with a slightly weight on her stomach. She opened a lazy eye to find a black cat sleeping contently on her stomach. "Mornin' Diz," she greeted the cat and scratched his ear waking him up. The furry feline mewed pleasantly and Jinx smiled slightly, her cat usually left her be for the most part, he generally had the apartment to himself and always had two bedrooms Jinx never used along with enough toys to keep twelve cats entertained. She had thought he was too lonely at one point and gotten the cat a girlfriend only to find his dislike of female cats and so she had gotten him a boyfriend to entertain himself with, only to find that her cat was just too antisocial and so she had gotten rid of the other cat and told him he took after his owner too much. 

Jinx picked up Diz and sat up turning to leave space on the couch and placed him down on the cushion causing the cat to mew at the move, yet curl back into a ball and return to sleep.

Jinx stood and checked the digital clock sitting on top of her dvd player which also displayed the time making the clock useless, but Jinx had owned it before she had gotten a dvd player and had thought not to simply get rid of it because she had found better electronics. The clock read out ten-twelve and Jinx groaned, _stupid Monday morning_.

She walked to her bedroom door and only then remembered why she had woken up on her couch instead of her bed. And who was sleeping on her bed. Jinx raised her hand to knock and then moved it to comb her hair back, this was silly, Raven wasn't going to suddenly wake up enough to tell Jinx to "come in."

Jinx's hand wrapped around the door-knob and she hesitated again, _what am I gana tell Raven? "You were drunk out of your mind so I let you sleep it off in my apartment, in my bed._ She shook her head and decided she'd wing it, Raven's head was going to be killing her anyway, she'd probably agree to whatever Jinx said to get her to shut-up. Jinx sighed, straightened her shoulders and opened the door.

There was no one there, not even a note, Jinx's eyes found their way to the window, it was closed and locked but Jinx knew Raven had left through it. The empath's magic seemed to linger on the spot and Jinx walked over to the window and looked out.

She could see the Tower sitting isolated out off the coast. The sun lit up the entire area but it wasn't overhead enough to be seen by the westward facing window. Jinx watched the waves crash against the island and thought about how peaceful it must be, Raven could just walk out to the roof and sit and listen to the waves while she mediated, she might even walked out and jump from the roof to drive into the water. Jinx shivered at the thought, she really did hate water.

She jumped when her phone suddenly went off, and then felt foolish as she pulled the little flip-phone out of her pocket and answered, "Jinx."

"Hey, I'm coming over." Karen's voice replied and Jinx could hear cars zooming in the background.

"I'm not sure if this is a good time." Jinx warned as she scanned the streets for her friends who she suspected was approaching

"I slept with Victor," Karen said and Jinx watched at the woman stepped out of a taxi cab with a large paper bag in hand.

"Oh, Karen." Jinx whispered, "So I'm guessing that bag doesn't have stuffed animal in it."

Karen was already inside the building by this time, "Do you mind, I really need a friend right now…"

"No, come up. Cell phones don't work in the elevator though," Jinx said and she walked out into her living room and then into the kitchen, she heard a bell ring on the other end.

"Be there in a sec, then." Karen said and Jinx heard the click as the woman hung up. The feline grabbed two shot glasses and two normal glasses. Karen could drink, and Jinx knew she'd need something to eat to keep up with the older woman. She was toasting ciabatta bread in her toaster oven and mixing vinegar with balsamic vinaigrette when she heard a knock on the door.

Jinx opened it to see a very distressed Karen, the feline moved to let the woman come in. "How you holdin' up?"

"Better after I finish drinking." Karen said as she walked into the living room and grabbed a stool from the bar that separated the kitchen from Jinx's dinning room. Karen put the bag down and pulled out a bottle of tequila and Jinx felt like throwing herself out the window.

"No tequila." Jinx said as she went back to fixing her snack.

"Why not?" Karen asked looking up from the shot she had already poured. Jinx opened a cabinet below the counter and pulled out a bottle of gin.

"Please, just don't drink tequila in front of me right now." Jinx explained as she poured herself a shot. She looked at the clear liquid carefully, and then raised her shot to Karen's, "What are we drinkin' to here?"

"Alcohol." Karen said and Jinx grinned before she gulped the liquor and slammed the glass down. Jinx turned back to her toaster over and grabbed the already cut slices of bread, pulling them onto a wooden cutting board and lacing them on the bar between Karen and herself. Karen looked at the bread and how Jinx was now busy making tomato sauce. "What's with the food?" She glanced at Jinx as the girl grabbed a can of tomato paste, "You only cook when you're upset…what happened last night?"

Jinx clicked on the heat to the stove and poured half-frozen raviolis into a pot of water. She didn't say anything for a while and instead moved back to the bar and poured herself a glass of scotch. "That bad, huh?" Karen said as she watched Jinx pour a shot of gin and place it before the older woman.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jinx said and she stirred the sauce while looking at Karen, "So what happened, I heard from Tony that you two left together.."

"Yeah, he walked me to my apartment and…"

* * *

Raven wasn't dreaming in the casual sense, her subconscious mind had dragged up the memory of last year's Rite. 

_The Nine were gathered together in a circle, eight of them dressed in black and Raven in white. She watched as the person in the center finished their recount of the year and visions for the future, the man had his hood down as was customary for the person speaking and his eyes were fogged over with the prophesied future._

_Then his head snapped back and his eyes cleared. He bowed to Raven and sat down in his seat causing another to stand. It was obvious even with the robe that this was a female and Raven watched as she lowered her hood and presented her orange tiger-like eyes to Raven's vision. The girl before her had blonde hair with a streak of brown on her bangs but Raven knew it was Jinx. No amount of dye or contacts could change something so imprinted on the girl. _

_Raven nodded to her as she bowed and watched as the feline produced a small fire-wood sized log along with a match. She struck the match against the log and the top half caught on fire while the bottom seemed unscathed. The sun was just setting and Jinx began to narrate about the changes in nature and the cycles while throwing the log into the air and allowing it to spin, yet oddly only half was ever on fire and the flame never went out. _

_Raven wasn't paying attention, she was more concerned with the magic in the air and the way Jinx seemed to be able to manipulate the air currents to keep the flame alive. Then suddenly Jinx caught the log and as the sun's last rays receded from the ground the feline blew lightly on the piece of half-charred wood and the flame blinked out of existence._

_Jinx walked before Raven, her task complete and yet her hood not replaced on the top of her head. Jinx sank to her knees so she was eyelevel to Raven and she held out the firewood to the other girl, "For you." Jinx whispered and her words caught on the breeze that suddenly blew. _

_The magic made everything take on such a dreamy appearance and all in the Nine knew the presented object was a lover's gift and they patiently wait for Raven to call an end to the Rite. Jinx had been the last one and none would take umbrage at what Jinx had done, during the Rite none were safe to the allure of magic. Bonds of marriage, or others were put aside at the call of the magic for that one night a year and the end of the ceremony meant the beginning of something quite different. _

_Raven's eyes looked into Jinx's, she could see that silent plea and feel the girl's emotions rage inside her and suddenly Raven leaned up and kissed the girl. The other's sighed in relief and began to rise from their spots knowing the ceremony was over but the two were too entangled with each other to care. _

_"I missed this," Raven whispered to Jinx as she felt the girl moved to her ear. _

_"I missed _you_." Was Jinx's seductive reply into her ear and Raven wiggled under Jinx's body. She had been in control throughout the entire ceremony and even before, Jinx would've done anything she said but here she was with Jinx taking control somehow, she liked it. _

_"Jen," Raven whispered using Jinx's given name and not knowing why, she could feel the other girl's teeth as they ran down her left collar bone and rested on the hollow of her throat. _

"Raven."

_"Don't make me stop," Jinx begged even though she was currently in control._

_"Never, never."__ Raven panted as she felt the feline bite against her throat. It felt like all of her nerves were overreacting and she could feel the grass beneath her and Jinx's constantly moving body on top._

"Raven."

_"Jen," Raven moaned again as she felt the girl start to pull on the sash keeping her white robe on._

"Raven!"

Raven's eyes snapped open and she jerked straight up hitting Starfire on the chin with her forehead. "I'm sorry, Star." Raven apologized blushing deeply at the dream.

"Who is 'Jen'?" Starefire asked and Raven blushed deeper.

"What do you mean, 'Jen'?" The empath countered trying to figure out how she could get out of this situation.

"You were saying her name and mo—" Raven's hand covered Starfire's mouth suddenly and Raven could sense the girl's surprise.

"Don't finish that, please." Raven said and when she judged Starfire wouldn't immediately continue talking Raven moved her hand.

"Why, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked naively.

"I just—it's—girl's don't—" Raven sighed and looked around to see if anyone else was there but found the living room empty save for herself and Starfire. "I was just dreaming."

"It sounded like a very good dream." Starefire observed and Raven blushed further causing a light bulb to burst. This made Starfire jump and Raven looked at the broken glass from the t.v. screen on the floor. Beast Boy and Cyborg were going to kill her if they walked in and found their precious t.v. in pieces.

Raven glanced back at Starfire, "If you could just not repeat what you heard, that would be really nice."

Starfire nodded, "Our secret, Friend Raven."

"What secret?" Beast Boy asked and then he began to scream when he saw the busted out t.v. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

_Oh, for the love of_, Raven thought as she watched the shape-shifter begin to freak out over the electronic.

* * *

**Author's Side-note:**

Sorry this took so long like I said I had family in town so I had to show them around the amazing sites (which there's aren't many) instead of write. I'll try to kick out a few this week though.

The song is by _The Donnas_ called_ "Take It Off"_ and is one of my favorites, though I like _"Fall Behind Me"_ more, and they did this really weird cover of _"Safety D__ance"_ but it's so much better with a British accent.

Oh, and I hoped I spiced this up a bit, I realized the whole romantic bits were lacking and I actually had a rewrite a bit, but it's okay, this worked out pretty well.


	6. Bad Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the song listed, or their artists but it would be really cool if I owned _Garbage_ because they freakin' rock…**

Uh, here's number six which puts me over the 25,000 words block and I'm pretty happy about that. This one's not as long as the previous but I kicked it out in like one day (or possible two if I don't have enough time today) so just be happy it's here.

Alright, well you're welcome to go ahead and read because that's probably why you're here anyway…

* * *

**Bad Boyfriend**

_"So what are you doing to do?"_

_"Drink until I feel better."_

_"That's not very healthy, Karen." _

_"Neither is keeping everything locked up, Jen."_

Jinx sighed at the memory and looked down into her icy green margarita. It had taken a few days but now she was completely fine with drinking tequila. She knew that her current obsession with being just drunk enough to "take the edge off" was becoming a hassle but Jinx refused to stay sober. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew she shouldn't be so distraught over a girl but she thought this was more of an overall situation thing then just some girl.

Looking up Jinx saw the usual lunch crowd of middle-age business men pulling away from work to spend time with girls with very little on. Jinx sighed at the pathetic state she was in, eating at a strip club, _her strip club_, but a strip club nonetheless.

She picked at the fries before her and considered going home. She had bought new sheets and burned the others in her fireplace; using it for once and watching the sheet erupt in flames when she tossed a half-empty glass of scotch on the fire. That had been her last bottle and while Karen had seemed to get over Cyborg and go on with her life Jinx wasn't doing so well.

She glanced at her cell phone which sat on the table and jerked as it went off, she could barley hear the ring over the blaring music and she wasn't going to answer it anyway. Things weren't just going the way she had planned.

* * *

"We made you tea, Friend Raven." Starefire said and she put the steaming mug in front of the gloomy girl. Raven had been even more jumpy then usual and the Titans were beginning to wonder just what exactly had ticked their friend off. 

Raven glanced down at the tea and suddenly it launched itself towards a window, breaking the glass and flying out into the ocean. "I don't want that tea." Raven muttered and she stood up.

"Raven, what the hell?" Beast Boy exclaimed as he waved his hands towards the shattered window. "What's wrong with you?" He asked stepping closer to the retreating empath.

"Just leave me alone." Raven said and she tried to walk past the shape shifter only to have him move to be in front of her once again. "Beast Boy, move." Raven growled.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." He taunted and Robin's eyes widened, the Boy Wonder thought at the safety of doing such an act and then shrugged, it was Beast Boy's life.

"Move." Raven repeated and Beast Boy changed into a tortoise allowing for Raven to step over him. She could feel his anger at being forced into an animal but Raven didn't much care now, she was pissed.

Over the past days she had decided to be angry at Jinx, she wasn't sure why but it was a lot easier to be angry at the girl then to be angry at herself and Rage was content for once. Raven flashed into her room with a bit of magic and grabbed the package that sat unopened on a table savagely. "Why haven't I opened this stupid box, anyway?"

Raven knew the answer, she had been to afraid that it was something important that Jinx would want back and therefore thought it would just be better to ignore it entirely. But now she was going to open the blasted thing, and so she flung a dagger into her hand with magic and ripped the box open.

There were packing peanuts that fell and Raven shoved them aside to find an object in a black suede-like case. She pulled it out of the material and found an iphone, it was the newest, state of the art technology and the empath wondered at the expensiveness of her gift. Thinking back to Jinx's apartment and how nearly everywhere she went with the girl someone called her "Boss," Raven figured the girl must have money to spare.

Raven pressed the button to turn the phone on and thought about her own phone, she never checked the thing and it usually sat in her top dresser drawer until she wanted to call someone. Raven put the iphone down and walked to her dresser opening the drawer and pulling out the old Nokia. The connect read _disconnected_ and Raven wondered what exactly Jinx had done.

She heard the chime of the phone turning on from her table and she looked over at it and then snatched up her old phone and walked over to the box. There lying below the peanuts was a typed note.

_R, _

_I thought you might like a new phone and I took the liberty of uploading your contacts and phone number into the iphone, it's amazing what people can hack these days. Oh, and the plans covered for the next six week because of how evil phone companies are these days. Don't worry, I picked up the tab for this one. _

_I got the best of the best here, state of the art, hot off the press, iphone. Figured your old nokia wasn't doing it for you anyway. I put my phone number in the list so if you want to call me your welcome to. I told you I'd send you something so you could tell me if you still want to hang out._

_I'd like to see you again, very much._

_-J_

Raven looked at the font and looked back at the new phone. She picked it up experimentally and turned it watching the screen spin. She poked the screen for a few minutes and navigated herself to the contacts and there were her contacts. Scrolling down to the J's Raven looked and found no _Jinx _listed, but there was a _Jennifer Melfi._

Raven looked at the name, committing it to memory and wondering whether it was Jinx's real name, and if so, why she had trusted Raven enough to give her it. Raven cradled the phone in her hands and thought about the decision for a moment before calling, _maybe her offer still stands_.

* * *

The phone was still ringing and irritated Jinx grabbed it and flicked it open against her ear, "Jen." 

"Jinx?" Raven's quiet voice was barely audile, but Jinx could hear it perfectly and she could sense the doubt, still partially drunk she searched for a way to hurt Raven, make her feel what she felt.

"What do you want? Do you really think it was pleasant? Letting someone into my house and they didn't even bother to say goodbye before they leave?" She growled into the phone, it wasn't fair, Raven had been able to leave, Raven had been able to do whatever she wanted, when would Jinx be able to do what she wanted?

"I thought you didn't want me there." Raven admitted quietly.

"There you go making assumptions, maybe I wanted you to stay, did you very fucking think of that?" Jinx closed the phone and threw it into the opposite booth. "It's not fucking fair." Jinx murmured.

"Girl troubles?" A woman asked, Jinx looked over to find a nearly-twenty year old in a white button down Catholic school girl shirt that was ripped and tied to reveal a tan stomach. Jinx's eyes followed the skin down to a pleated skirt and similarly tanned legs.

"Jamie," Jinx acknowledge and she tilted her head, "How could you guess?"

Jamie smiled and Jinx watched the blonde seat herself leaving next to no space between herself and Jinx. "Let's see, angry phone calls, a drink that's obviously not your first, and you're here." The girl waved her right hand absently to point out the place.

"Now I'm of consenting age, to be forgetting you in a cabaret…" Jinx began.

"Are you quoting _Panic!__ At the Disco?_ My, my, you must really be fallen for this girl…" Jamie purred and she tilted her head so it brushed against Jinx's shoulder.

"It's better than the stuff they play here." Jinx said of-handedly as she attempted to make conversation to keep Jamie at bay, Jinx wasn't sure if she could say no in her current state.

"What? This is garbage."

"That's exactly what I mean." Jinx replied and she took another sip, _oh, what the hell._

"No, no, you're not understanding me. This is _Garbage_." Jamie explained and paused so Jinx could hear the words.

There's something burning and rolling in me  
We may not last but we'll have fun till it ends  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend  
C'mon baby be my bad boyfriend

The techno music rang throughout the entire club and Jinx raised an eyebrow at Jamie, "You listen to this?"

"Sweetheart, I dance to this," Jamie corrected with a smile and she kicked her legs over Jinx letting the miniskirt lie just barely on Jinx's lap. "I dance pretty well if I do say so myself." She turned her head back towards Jinx, "Let me make you forget about that girl."

"Jamie, I—" Jinx stopped suddenly when the girl slipped into her lap in a flash. Jinx looked up at the slightly taller girl now straddling her lap and the feline tried not to think about the insubstantial underwear now being the only barrier between her jeans and…

"Your eyes are different," Jamie whispered and Jinx was still somehow amazed at how loud the music could be, but yet how easily she could hear such quiet words.

"I know, I got new contacts." Jinx lied and she felt frozen, incapable of knowing what to do next.

"I think they're sexy, they look like tiger eyes." Jamie whispered before planting her mouth of Jinx's. The feline could taste cigarettes on the other girl but she didn't much care, she was more concerned with how Jamie kept biting her bottom lip and Jinx pushed against her lightly to move her mouth up and reclaim her assault. Jinx rolled her tongue over Jamie's and explored the girl's teeth, feeling her moan when her tongue moved to the roof of her mouth.

She remembered using the same trick on Raven and how both had reacted the same, with a jerk she pulled away form the now rather insistent Jamie. "I—I—I can't do this, I'm sorry." Jinx slid the other girl form her lap and walked into kitchen of the club. _This is not working,_ she thought and banged her head against the counter.

* * *

Jinx sat in her apartment and checked her email, she had gone home and take a cold shower followed by a futile attempt at sleep around two o'clock in the afternoon. Now she was actually semi-working for the first time in two days. 

She had to collect loans given out to the meta-humans of the city. While normal people were easy to collect on meta-humans and the like always gave her guys trouble when they came to take back what was theirs. The most pressing one was Mumbo who had actually stolen from her. Jinx didn't much like that and she scrolled through the various emails and clicked the few surveillance links showing the magician running around downtown. There was also a number and Jinx began to formulate a plan to help out Mumbo and herself.

She wanted to apologize to Raven, after she had managed to completely sober up she realized just how stupid she had been and how pissed off Raven could be at her. _Why did I ask Giz to send her that phone?_

A mew came from the kitchen and Jinx sighed and walked to her sink to find her black cat sitting on the counter. "Diz, I'm not giving you a sink drink in the kitchen sink, you'll slip and fall into the garbage disposal." The feline meowed at Jinx's words and she smiled and picked up the cat, placing him on her bathroom counter. She plugged the sink and filled it with water patting the bad-luck omen. "I'll be gone for a bit, you think you can manage?"

She shook her head, _I'm talking to a cat!_ Looking up into the mirror she nearly jumped back. Her normally pink hair was beginning to turn blonde with at least the first two inches closest to her scalp already an orange-ish blonde. She reached up and touched a bang just above her right eyebrow, it was brown. "No." She whispered looking at the odd mixture of pink and blonde.

She checked her eyes and saw the cat-like slits but instead of pink they were orange with a bit of brown mixed in. She swallowed hard and then dashed into her room, grabbing a beanie and stuffing her hair into the knit-cap. Her hair and eyes were the only part that was affected by her emotions and they rarely changed color these days, and here she was with rapidly bleaching hair and orange eyes.

She groaned and knew she had to do something, she liked her pink hair and someone would ask about it. It was useless to dye it though, in only a couple weeks it would just turn back to blonde and for some reason contacts generally dissolved in her eyes. Whatever the reason was, it was terribly hard to change her appearance when her appearance decided it wanted to look like something.

She walked out of her room and grabbed the jacket she had thrown over her couch. Now she was definitely calling Mumbo, she needed to see Raven and hopefully seeing the girl might make her hair go back to normal.

* * *

Jinx sat on a rooftop and watched as Mumbo tripped nearly every security alarm the building had. She sighed into the air and watched her breath appear in a wisp. It was really freaking cold outside. 

No one, not even Mumbo knew she was staked out watching. She had told the magician to hit a particular building in exchange for making a couple grand of his debt disappear. He had originally declined and Jinx asked if he was prepared to pay off his debt currently and so Mumbo was forced to agree. Jinx knew he was no bank robber which was perfect for Jinx, he had practically built a neon sign pointing to himself when he attempted to stick-up the place.

Jinx looked up from her hiding place and watched the Titans approaching, there were only three in the air though and Jinx scanned the roads to see Cyborg's car and Robin on his bike speeding towards the bank.

Mumbo appeared in front of the bank just as all of the Titans were within sight of the man and he split into five different Mumbos that ran in different directions forcing the Titans to split up.

"Good job, Mumbo." Jinx whispered into the wind and she jump from her spot to another rooftop, running after the Mumbo Raven was flying after. Jinx broke out into a dead run and jumped from five to four, to six story rooftops and then plunged down into an alley when she saw Raven turn down it.

Unfortunately Jinx's luck had seemed to run out as when she jumped down she landed on top of Raven, something she had not wanted to do. "What the hell?" Raven growled when she was knocked to the ground.

"Raven, I'm sorry." Jinx squeaked as she looked down at the girl she was currently straddling.

"What? Who the—Jinx?" Raven asked as she recognized the girl above her.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you again. The Mumbo you were chasing wasn't the real one anyway…" Jinx tried to explain and she struggled to find words.

"Did you do this?" Raven asked and she tried to move from under Jinx, but the feline wouldn't budge.

"Uh, kind of, yeah." Jinx said looking at the ground next to the tackled empath.

"Could you get off of me?" Raven growled now remembering she was pissed at Jinx.

"No." The feline immediately said and Raven raised an eyebrow at the short answer, "I came here to apologize to you. I didn't mean what I said. Well…I kind of did, but I didn't mean it like I said it…I just…" she looked down at the increasing confused Raven, "I was just drunk."

"You were drunk?" Raven asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah." Jinx said and she moved off and stood up holding a hand out to help Raven up.

Raven took her hand grateful that Jinx wasn't quite so close, it was hard to concentrate and Raven feared that her powers would do something stupid. "So I guess we both have to apologize for being drunk." Raven said shyly.

"You were just really blasted, I'd just been continuously drunk for the last two days," Jinx paled when she realized she had said that out loud.

"Why?" Raven asked and she noticed Jinx's orange eyes. They looked like they did during the Rites…

"Uh…Why did you leave?" Jinx asked changing the subject.

"I—It doesn't matter." Raven said softly and Jinx leaned forwards as she brushed a bit of hair out of Raven's eyes.

"I want to know." Jinx said and she pulled her hand away reluctantly.

_Why not?_ Raven thought and she began talking very fast, "I woke up and all I could do was think about how stupid I had been and how mad you must be at me for acting so stupid and I figured you wanted me out of your apartment anyways since I tried to ki—" Raven was cut off by Jinx's mouth that pressed up against her and she tried to kiss back only to feel Jinx pull away.

The feline looked down and blushed, "I'm sorry if I did something stupid. You were just going on and on and it was so cute. I was wondering when you were going to breath." Jinx looked up to see Raven smiling at the joke.

Raven's hand reached out and cupped Jinx's face, "Do you _want_ to kiss me?"

"Very much so," Jinx answered and she felt Raven's mouth on her own. It was soft and Jinx felt Raven's hands move down to around her neck as the empath tried to pull Jinx as close as she could.

Jinx ran her hands down Raven's sides feeling the soft material of the leotard and she bit down slightly on Raven's bottom lip. Raven moaned softly and Jinx smiled into her mouth and turned her head slightly to kiss Raven better. Jinx kept moving her lips against Raven but eventually air became a necessity and she pulled away feeling her pulse running about the same as a rabbit that was being scared to death.

Breathing heavy Jinx felt Raven running her hand through her hair, "it's blonde…"

"Completely?" Jinx asked and she took in her surroundings to find that she had pushed Raven against a wall and Raven was currently running her right hand through Jinx's newly colored hair.

"Yeah, did you dye it again?" Raven asked almost entranced.

"No, I think it's your fault," Jinx said smiling slyly and looking at Raven's violet eyes.

"My fault?" Raven asked and Jinx shivered as a sudden wind blew through the alley.

"Come on, we'll freeze out here." Jinx said and she moved her arms away from Raven's side to let the other girl pull away. "My hair changes colors when I'm acting a certain way."

"What are you acting like now?" Raven asked and Jinx looked away from her eyes unable to answer. "Aww, does it have to do with me?" Raven teased and Jinx glared.

"It's your fault." She repeated glaring and she pulled Raven lightly so the girl took a step forward. "You and your stupid haywire powers."

"My powers?" Raven asked walking next to Jinx.

"Yeah," Jinx said looking to her left at the empath, "Have you noticed how you've become rather emotion around me and yet nothing has randomly combusted? Or how when you wanted to kill my cashier I could hold back your powers," Jinx shrugged, "granted for only a few seconds, but still."

"Yeah, I tried to say something but I don't think you understood." Raven admitted and Jinx's brow wrinkled.

"Was that what you meant when you were talking about things never happening around me?" Jinx asked and she snaked her arms around Raven who's head jerked to look at Jinx only to feel the feline pull away as suddenly as she had neared. "Beanie," Jinx explained while she put the black hat on.

"I don't really think they're going to recognize you." Raven said smirking and turning the corner to find Robin looking around in search of Mumbo.

"Raven!" He called and ran up to the empath. "Have you found Mumbo?"

Jinx looked down trying not to get noticed and actually rather surprised that Robin didn't recognize her, _you think after fighting someone for what? two years, and they don't even recognize you…_

Raven on the other hand was trying to divert the Boy Wonder's attention to herself, "No, I chased after a fake copy, has anyone else seen him?"

Robin shook his head and held up the yellow communicator, "Haven't heard from Beast Boy or Cy though, they might have him."

"Where's Star?" Raven asked as she looked skyward in search of the flying alien.

"Looking for those two, still no sign." Robin muttered and he look at Jinx quickly, "Who's your friend?"

Jinx looked at Raven and the empath smiled weakly, "This is Jen, I ran into her trying to find Mumbo."

"I should go," Jinx said never taking her eyes off of Raven, "I'll uh, call you some time, you seem kind of busy right now." Jinx let her eyes slant to Robin and nodded politely at him before turning and walking off around the corner.

Robin watched her go and Raven raised an eyebrow at this, "Don't you already have a girlfriend?" She asked icily.

"Huh? Oh, she just looked familiar, that's all…" Robin explained tearing his eyes away and looking back at the sky for Starfire. "Uh, we should look for BB and Cy."

"You think?" Raven asked sarcastically and she pulled out her communicator, "BB, Cy, Star, anyone, come in."

"Hey Rae, how's it goin'?" Beast Boy's cocky voice answered and Raven raised an eyebrow at the Boy Wonder.

"Have you found Mumbo?" Raven asked and Robin grabbed his own communicator ready for whenever Raven decided to get off line.

"Yup, got 'em in custody right now. Me 'n Cy are the best!" He said obviously proud and Raven could hear Cyborg cheering in the background.

"And you're sure it's the real Mumbo?" Raven asked doubting the two's ability, and combined mental capacity for that manner, to capture the tricky magician.

"Yeah, he bleeds and everything."

"He's bleeding?" Robin yelled into the communicator.

"Well…Cy kind of hit him with his sonic blaster…and uh…I kind of had to bite him to keep him still until the cops came…'n—" Beast Boy tried to explain slyly.

"He's still alive and conscious, right?" Raven asked slightly annoyed by the two's overly violent victory.

"Oh yeah, he's cursing us to oblivion right now, Rae. We got 'em al right…" Beast Boy answered and Raven sighed and switched off her communicator leaving Robin to deal with the mess.

"Let's go clean this up," Robin said as he got onto his bike. Raven nodded while pulling her hood over her head and then followed him to a four lanes street blocked off by police cars and press. The surge of black-suited people turned at the appearance of the two and Raven glared at them, just daring to have then even try to take a picture, she was still slightly pissed at how Robin had checked out Jinx. _My Jinx_, she thought and then paused at that, _'my' Jinx…weird…_

"Ladies and gentleman we thank you for coming here and would love to sign autographs but we seemed to be pressed for time," Cyborg glanced at is wrist and smiled, "it's time for my mid-afternoon snack."

Raven rolled her eyes at the mechanical man's over dramatic announcement and smiled weakly when Beast Boy began to argue with him about what they should make. "Let's just go home, guys," she advised smiling even more and while they couldn't see it her team mates knew something was making the usually sour girl happy.

"You're in a good mood Raven," Cy observed and he put his arm on her shoulder, "Good to have you out of that _other_ mood, we were afraid you were going to kill BB."

Raven giggled slightly and Beast Boy glared at her, "Figured you were PMS-ing or something."

At this Raven glared, "You know, I was in a good mood." She said and then shot out a bit of magic at the shape-shifter causing him to jump back and transform into a black-cat. "There, much better." Raven muttered looking down at the cat who mewed loudly angry at the forced change.

* * *

Raven sat in her room absently playing with her new phone. Upon further exploration she found pictures of Jinx looking rather ridiculous and a single picture of a black cat with a caption, _Dizzle__ fo Shizzle _on her phone. 

She couldn't help but laugh at this and wonder if Jinx had actually named her cat this. She tried to remember a cat when she had been at Jinx's apartment but couldn't and decided that she hadn't been in the apartment long enough to even consider looking for a cat.

She fixed a rather goofy looking picture of Jinx with her hair in her face and set that to her wallpaper. She look at the time displayed, _hmm, six-twenty, she's probably not doing much…_ And Raven opened her contacts and scrolled down to the J's.

She hesitated for a moment longer and then clicked call, it rang once, then twice and Raven was just about to chicken out when she heard the click of a pick up, "Raven?"

"Hey, you said you'd call me and…"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Jinx apologized and Raven could hear pots clanging in the background. "I had a bunch of paper work and I had to help this guy out of a tight spot, and Tony's just been—"

"Mumbo's out of jail, isn't he?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow at Jinx's explanation.

"Well how is he gana pay me back if he's in jail, it just isn't good business." Jinx answered and Raven heard the feline moving around, "Shut-up Diz."

"Who are you talking to?" Raven asked.

"My cat," Jinx sighed, "He keeps begging for food and I'm making tuna salad so I guess go figure. There's no way in hell I'm giving him tuna though…"

"Aww, poor cat," Raven said grinning into the phone.

"Shut-up, you don't have to take care of him, he's a pain in the ass." And Raven could tell Jinx said the last bit slightly louder to make sure her cat heard. "Hey, I want to see you again," Jinx said into the phone and Raven nodded and then realizing Jinx couldn't see answered.

"Yeah, I wanta see you too."

"Good, what'cha doin' Friday night?" Jinx asked trying to get her voice to sound as seductive as possible.

"Not much, what do you have in mind?" Raven answered back smiling like a pre-teen getting asked out by the cutest guy in school.

"How about a movie at seven?" Jinx asked and then swore which was followed by a loud bang.

"You okay?" Raven asked in alarm.

"Yeah, I swear, I'm going to kill that cat some day…" Jinx muttered, "Hey, I'm sorry, so how does a movie sound?"

Raven giggled at Jinx and she watched a book suddenly jerk off her bookshelf and land on her bed. "Sounds good, what were you thinking of for a movie?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Jinx said and Raven wished she was with Jinx, at least her powers wouldn't be acting so weird.

"Alright, where am I meeting you?"

"Well it's this little theatre…"

* * *

**Author's Side-note:**

The song is by one of my favorite bands, _Garbage_ as the dialogue says and the song's "_Bad Boyfriend"_, there were also lyrics form _Panic! At the Disco_'s "_But It's Better If You Do"_ which Jinx quoted from (also said in the dialogue) and that's all the lyrics that I knowingly included anyway.

That's for reading and like I said I'd kick out this one within the week. I'd also like to say that my school's mascot is a Tiger and we totally kick all the other's school's butts because they suck since their mascot isn't a tiger…

Anyway, sorry for the tangent there, uh, well wait for more I guess…


	7. SelfMade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor Monty Python, but I do own a dvd of Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail (exteneded version)**

Uhh, here is my longest chapter to date and I hope this makes up for the shorter chapters, sorry it took so long and thanks everyone for reviwing and I apologize to anyone who hasn't seen _Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail_ because this chapter has direct quotes and a summarizing of scenes, I'm really sorry if you can't follow along I just had to pick a movie and this is one of my favorites.

* * *

**Self-Made**

A giant pile of clothes lied on Raven's bed and she was still throwing things from her closet. She couldn't figure out what to wear, it was too cold for skirts but she could wear jeans or tights or something underneath it. Then there was the matter of a shirt and Raven was just at a loss for what she was going to wear.

It was times like these that she wished that there was someone in the tower that understood style. Starfire was the first choice but the Tamaranian knew barely anything related to earth, _she drinks mustard!_ Then there was Beast Boy who usually didn't wear anything other than his costume or giant baggy pants that didn't match his shirt. Raven could ask Cyborg but she had only seen him in clothes a few times and then she had to admit he had some style…

Raven shook her head, she wasn't about to tell any of the Titans she was going out on a date anyway so the whole debate on who to ask was useless. Raven glared at the dark pile of clothes and then jumped in it in frustration. She grabbed a pair of black skinning jeans before she fell off and onto the floor. "I'll just wear this." She decided out loud and she blindly grabbed a long-sleeve shirt with some dumb logo on it.

The empathy changed and added a pair of black etnies and a hoodie, zipping the jacket up in preparation for the cold. Raven thought about just leaving but she knew she'd have to call Robin and tell him she was going out. It wouldn't be good if some villain decided to break the law again and Raven wasn't there when Robin called the team together.

Raven walked over to the video phone near her door and clicked a button, "Hey Robin…"

"Yeah, Rae." He answered and Raven guessed he was talking through his communicator since his picture didn't appear.

"I'm uh, gana go out for the night. I just figured I should let you guys know…" Raven said trying to make herself as nonchalant as possible.

"You going out with someone?" Robin's surprised voice asked.

"Yes, I have friends other than you." Raven answered back and she heard someone snickering in the background. "Is that Star?"

"Hi Friend Raven!"

"Star!" Robin said and Raven had to hold back a laugh.

"What are you guys doing? You know what, don't tell me, I don't want to know." Raven said and she heard Robin sigh in relief into the communicator and Raven held it a little further away form her face not wanting to know.

"Just take your communicator in case we need to find you." Robin said and she heard the click of the Boy Wonder turning his own communicator off.

Raven took a moment to try to shake off bad mental pictures of whatever Robin and Starfire were doing, _yesh, it's only a quarter 'til seven. Sjhit! It's six forty-five already!_ Raven mentally kicked herself for letting time get away and then she let her magic wrap around her and willed herself out of the tower and to a particular street.

There was a flash of darkness and then Raven was standing on a city street just a few feet from the door of an electronics store. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered against the cold. The movie theater was only a block away and Raven looked at the older theater that blended in with the rest of the city buildings, _no wonder I never knew about this place._

Raven started looking around the crowd and then realized just what the crowd looked like. There were people in what appeared to be monks' costume with boards, and some guy with a stuffed rabbit running around with a bunch of people carrying coconuts of all things. Raven blinked to make sure she was seeing correctly and that was when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey stranger," she heard from the person behind her and Raven smiled contently.

"I was wondering how I was going to find you, what's with the monks and the coconuts?" Raven asked while Jinx released her, Jinx was being pretty forward.

"Oh, these fine patrons of the great English art of comedic theater?" Jinx asked while walking towards the entrance. "We should probably hurry, we're going to get the sucky seats if we don't."

Jinx led Raven through a red carpeted entry way and handed the ticket guy two tickets, she turned down the hallways and opened the door to let Raven through; "Do you want popcorn?"

Raven shook her head, "I kind of want candy though…"

Jinx smiled, "Got it covered already, do you prefer twizzlers, milk duds, or M&M's?" She walked down a few rows and picked out a good middle seat.

"Where do you have room for that?" Raven whispered to Jinx as she sat down. The empathy glanced at what Jinx was wearing and found her answer, a pair of baggy, black cargo pants along with her trade-mark leather jacket and some black shirt underneath. Raven could see what looked like a soda can bulging out of the side of both of Jinx's knees and Raven's lips tweaked into a smirk.

"What? Don't make any thief comments or I'm not sharing my milk duds with you." Jinx said teased and Raven glared at her.

"Can I at least ask what we're seeing?"

Jinx looked at her in disbelief, "You mean the guy with the rabbit, the people with the coconuts, and the monks didn't tip you off?" Raven shook her head and Jinx moved her jacket so Raven could read her shirt which said something about a killer rabbit and featured a knight getting attacked by a white fluffy bunny.

"Seriously, what movie is this?" Raven asked completely ignorant.

"It's _Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail_, the sign outside the theater must've told you…" Jinx answered while pulling out various snack foods from her many pockets, the theater was darkening and Jinx sneakily put Raven's soda in the cup holder.

"You know you're not supposed to sneak stuff into theaters." Raven said when Jinx offered twizzlers while the local commercials started running.

"I'm not supposed to do a lot of things; if I don't mind bank robberies do you really think I have trouble with cheating a theater out of money for their over priced candy?" Jinx whispered to Raven, "Oh, here's the credits, you gata read the subtitles."

Raven raised an eyebrow but returned her attention back to the screen and by the time the lamas found their way into the credits she was giggling and Jinx was watching Raven more than the movie.

Eventually the movie got to the Trojan Rabbit and Raven had gone from out right laughing—during the witch scene—to giggles, Jinx was glad she found something Raven could laugh at, but she had seen the movie so many times she could recite word for word all of the jokes.

Jinx watched Raven, studying her features and wondering how the hell she managed to make out like a bandit in the looks department, Raven's head turned and Jinx looked down to the box of milk duds in her hands. She held up the box to offer it to Raven and the empathy shook her head but held eye contact with Jinx.

_Was she just staring at me, do I have something on my face?_ Raven thought while she returned her gaze to the movie screen.

_Oh goddess, I was just staring at her. Now she's going to be all self conscious, better do something to make her not feel insecure._ Jinx thought and she leaned over towards Raven unsure if she was going to get hit for her next maneuver but leaping in anyway.

Jinx moved to Raven's neck remembering what Desire had said, _"Raven loves it when you bite her neck." _Jinx cautious kissed lightly feeling Raven stiffen but not move away. She trailed her lips up to Raven's ear and took the lobe between her teeth smiling to herself when she heard the empath's haggard breath.

Jinx let Raven's ear go and kissed down the girl's jaw-line, she could feel Raven move her head to kiss her but Jinx moved away and held Raven's gaze for a moment, "You're gana miss the movie," she whispered and Raven sighed slightly opening her mouth.

Jinx smiled faintly and then looked back at the screen to watch Brave Sir Robin flee from his three headed foe, minstrels in tow. And the movie went on without further interrupt though Jinx had the sneaky suspicion that Raven hadn't been searching for twizzlers when she had reached in the feline's lap.

When the movie was finally over the lights flickered on to reveal Jinx's arm wrapped around Raven's waist and Raven's head lying relaxed against Jinx's shoulder. They pulled apart and Jinx caught the color that flushed on Raven's cheek.

"Alright, so it wasn't exactly the greatest date movie." Jinx said while they walked out of the screen room.

"I thought it was really good." Raven replied as they moved through the entry way and began to navigate through the crowd of people now trying to exit, "The Killer Rabbit part was awesome." Raven raised her hands dramatically and narrated, "_When, suddenly, the animator suffered a fatal heart attack. The cartoon peril was no more_."

Jinx laughed and held the door open for Raven, "That's one of my favorite parts too, though the Castle Anthrax does have its appeal. However horrible its name might be." Raven laughed and Jinx smiled, "You feel like goin' home or you think you can stay out a little while longer?"

Raven glanced at an imaginary watch on her wrist, "I don't know, my curfew's nine so I don't know…Mom and Dad get really mad when I'm not home in time, I might get grounded."

"Don't worry, I can sneak you in the back window," Jinx said and Raven smiled.

"I don't know, Jinx, it's kind of high up…"

"Don't worry, I'm dating this chick who can fly, it'll be easy."

Raven stopped walking, "Wait, you're cheating on me?"

Jinx wrapped her arms around Raven's waist making the girl blush slightly at the public show of affection, "Yeah, she's got these beautiful violet eyes and she's a freakin' genius so she might be catching on too."

Raven kissed Jinx lightly, "You're being very corny."

"I'm sorry, I'll try to stop." Jinx asked before kissing Raven on the lips. She felt the empathy begin to kiss back and pulled away. "You know I'd love to, but first date rules 'n all." Jinx said letting go of Raven's waist.

"What you were doing at the movie wasn't exactly within first date rules, then." Raven said while walking next to Jinx and grabbing Jinx's hand with her own.

"That doesn't count, we were in the dark." Jinx replied rolling her eyes in a dramatic display to brush off the whole thing. She watched as the lights around them burst, "Don't make me hail you a cab." Jinx warned and Raven smirked. "Come on, there's a great icee place near the beach."

Raven shivered and raised an eyebrow at the feline, "It's the winter and you want icees?"

"Well they serve hot chocolate too, that's how they stay open for the winter." Jinx explained and then she hiked her fist into the air, "forget this, it's too far away, come on." She said glancing at Raven as the cab pulled to the curb.

"How come there's always a cab when you want to hail it?" Raven asked while climbing into the back seat of the yellow car.

Jinx shrugged and nudged Raven, "Scoot over!" Raven smirked and moved a little bit while Jinx sat down and told the Cabbie where to go. She leaned back and looked at Raven, "Just my luck I guess."

Raven shook her head, "Speaking of luck, guess who made it out of jail?"

Jinx looked at Raven innocently, "Who?"

Raven glared, "You know who."

Jinx sighed, "Are we going to talk about work now? There are so many other things to talk about, like music. What's you favorite band?"

"You're changing the subject."

"It's called a diversion tactic." Jinx said while glancing out the window, she leaned up to the screen between herself and the Cabbie, "Here's good." The cab pulled over and Jinx handed him a ten and got out letting Raven get out through the door closest to the street. "You're gana love the hot chocolate here, I swear, it must be laced with LSD or something."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "It's not, you really think I'd get you high? I've already met you drunk, I really don't think I need a high Raven on my hands." Jinx opened the door to the shop, "I think it'd be like Happiness the whole time."

"Ugh, Happy's been getting on my nerves lately." Raven said while looking up at the chalkboards on the walls to decide what she wanted.

"Why? What'd she say?" Jinx asked curiously, the feline told the woman at the counter what she wanted and got a weird look, "I know it's cold outside. You guys'll still make 'em, right?" The woman nodded and Jinx looked back at Raven, "You know what you want, yet?"

"Are you going to let me pay?" Raven asked and Jinx rolled her eyes, "Fine then, I want the most expensive thing on the menu."

The woman looked at Jinx and the feline shook her head, "She wants hot cocoa, she's just being stupid." Jinx handed the woman a credit card.

"I'm being stupid?"

"Yes, yes you are." Jinx said smirking, she tilted her head at Raven so her bangs fell in her eyes, "It's your fault my hair's blonde."

"I think it looks good," the woman at the counter said while handing Jinx her card back, Jinx smiled.

"Thanks."

"Where'd you get it done?" She asked and Jinx looked over at Raven whose face was expressionless.

"She did it," Jinx sighed dramatically and ran a hand through her hair, "It was supposed to be pink. My hair is always pink."

"It wouldn't work with your eyes anyway." Raven said snobbishly, "I think I did a good job."

"Well as long as _you_ like it I guess I'll have to live with it." Jinx answered while grabbing the styrofoam cup filled with red ice.

"You're going to freeze," Raven predicted while grabbing her hot cocoa and thanking the woman.

"Then I'll just steal your hot chocolate." Jinx answered while opening the door, "come on, we still have a ways to go."

"Where are we going?" Raven asked while walking back out into the November cold. Hot vapors drifted off her cup and she sipped cautiously while following Jinx.

"The best place in town, it's better at sun set but you didn't get to the theater early enough for me to take you there." Jinx said just before licking a bit of shaved ice away.

Raven watched entranced and then realized she's just been sort-of insulted, "You said six-fifty!"

"Technically I said seven," Jinx corrected after swallowing the ice. "And Abby says you're always like unbelievable early so I had to say seven so you wouldn't show up at like six." Jinx nudged her head towards the water and started walking out.

The scenery was beautiful; they were too far north to see the tower without turning completely around and even then the large building seemed insignificantly small from where they were. Jinx guided Raven to the shoreline and Raven was surprised to find a short, maybe fifteen foot cliff-side drop off. Jinx sat down on the rocky cliff and Raven raised an eyebrow. "You've been talking to Abby about me?"

"Took you long enough to say something. I thought I had said something wrong." Jinx said while patting on the rock next to her, "Come sit, it's really peaceful."

"I thought you said you hated water." Raven recounted while sitting down cross-legged.

"There's at least a good teen feet between us and that despicable body of water at any given time." She ate a spoonful of ice and continued, "And it's not even high tide so I think I have nothing to fear." She looked around then asked, "Is it dark out here?"

"What was it you were saying about the dark before?" Raven asked while sipping on her drink. Even in the silhouette Raven could see of Jinx she could still make out a blush on the girl's cheeks.

Jinx reached into her pockets and pulled out a glass jar that looked like an old jar of jam, she opened the lid and a bit of glowing orange seemed almost to drip into the jar from Jinx's hand. She quickly sealed it and orange neon light lit up the area, not brightly, but enough so Raven could really see Jinx's face.

"What is that?" Raven asked looking at the jar.

"Concentrated bad luck, don't ask me why it glows, I have no idea." Jinx explained and she picked up her icee again.

"I thought your magic was pink." Raven asked now curious.

"And my hair was once pink, my eyes were pink too. You think it's connected?" The feline asked sarcastically and Raven tilted her head. "It's your fault anyway."

"You know you never really explained that, it seems like everything's my fault. I'm sure I'm causing global warming and poverty around the world."

Jinx shrugged, "Well I don't know about poverty but I think you have a problem with polar bears and are trying to get rid of them by melting their natural habitat."

"Really?" Raven said slightly entertained by Jinx's theories.

"Yeah, I'm sure you've got a working plan on destroying the rest of the species now in captivity in America's great zoos, but I know you're evil scheme and I will save the polar bears from fearful extinction." Jinx raised her free hand into the air dramatically and Raven laughed.

"You're crazy," Raven said and Jinx smiled and looked at Raven's drink.

"Are you done?" She asked and Raven looked down.

"Yeah…" Then the light went out and Raven was suddenly knocked on the ground. "Jinx!

She felt breath on her neck and shivered but not from the cold, "Aww, so cute when you're trying to be shocked." Jinx let out a squeak when Raven rolled on top of her, "Be careful!"

"What? Afraid I'll break you?" Raven said before kissing Jinx and feeling the other girl press up into her mouth. Raven could feel Jinx's arms wrap around her waist and she snaked her own arms around the feline's neck. She pulled Jinx even closer and felt Jinx's tongue touch her own. She sighed into the feline's mouth and tried to struggle for dominance against the other girl but eventually gave up letting Jinx roll on top of her.

Jinx pulled away and finally started to breath again, "You pulse is like freaking out." Raven breathed while looking up at the feline.

"I know," Jinx acknowledged feeling her breathing get back down to normal. "It's your fault."

Raven ran her hand through Jinx's hair and the snaked her hand around the feline's neck, "Well so far everything that's been my fault has been good. Other than my whole global warming, kill all the polar bears thing…"

"You really like it?" Jinx asked her voice hinting to some self-conscious complex.

"Yeah, your hair is really sexy, although I feel like someone should be playing marbles with your eyes." Raven said as her hand trailed down to cup Jinx's face. "Although I don't know all of my options, what other choices in hair do I have?"

Jinx glared playfully at Raven, "I'm not a doll."

"Yeah," Raven sighed, "I forgot about that whole free will thing…" Jinx smiled and bit Raven slightly on the nose causing the empath to tilt her head up and claim Jinx's mouth again.

Jinx returned with as much vigor as she could muster but she felt Raven pull away, "What?"

"It's really bothering me why your hair changes color."

"Really?" Jinx asked she looked at the scrap of hair that fell into her vision, "I'm working on a theory…"

"I'm sure."

"See, I think—and I'm pretty sure about this—all your uncontrolled emotion power somehow gets diverted to me."

"Is that possible?" Raven asked the empathy was slightly astonished at how comfortable she was with such little space between herself and someone else, she wasn't much of a touchy-feely person and yet it felt so…_normal_.

"I'm beginning to think so, my hair only changes color when there's really strong emotions messing with it, usually it stays pink. Even then," Jinx ran her hands over Raven's stomach causing the other girl to shiver, "it takes weeks."

"So you think my powers are feeding it so your hair changes colors…" Raven tried to piece together keeping her voice even so not to show how Jinx's hands were affecting her.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jinx summed up smirking at the way Raven shivered beneath her.

"So…what emotion is blonde?"

Jinx was quiet and her hands stopped moving much to Raven's relief, and minor displeasure. "It's uhhh, hard to describe."

"Try me."

Jinx sighed obviously not really wanting to tell Raven, "It's like a Tiger on the prowl, you know? It's like…when you want something you don't have yet…like hunting for something."

Raven smiled an undeniably sexy and over confident smile, "So what are you hunting for?"

"You know what I want," Jinx purred while lowering her head to Raven's right ear, she kissing lightly and then whispered, "and I know what you want." She planted kisses down Raven's jaw-line and met up at the empath's mouth.

It seemed like everything was going well until Raven's communicator went off making Raven suddenly roll to grab the stupid thing and Jinx's weight was gone. Raven blinked still in a slight haze and then she heard the splash followed by a string of very hardcore cursing.

Raven clicked the talk button, "Robin, I'll call you back in a second." She flicked it off and summoned her powers to pull Jinx, soaking wet, out of the water.

"I'm so gana kill you," Jinx said, her teeth chattering.

"You're freezing," Raven said grabbing Jinx's now ruined leather jacket and taking it off to replace it with her own hoodie.

"What gave you that idea?" Jinx snapped and she shrugged away Raven's jacket, "No need to make both of us freeze." She took her jacket back from Raven and attempted to wring it out on the cliffside. "Don't you have to call someone back?"

"Yeah, are you okay?" Raven asked looking at the feline as apologetically as possible. "I'm really sorry," Jinx could see the smiled and she knew Raven was holding in a laugh.

"I'm definitely going to kill you for this." Jinx said glaring and Raven had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Alright, now I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but I kind of want to go home and change." Jinx said while zipping up her jacket, it might be wet and cold too, but there was no ways she was standing out in the cold, soaking wet in a cotton shirt in front of Raven.

"I'm really sorry," Raven attempted to apologize while following the dripping girl, "Seriously, I'm really, _really_ sorry." Raven said while lacing her fingers into Jinx's.

Jinx stopped and she tilted her head down at the shorter girl, attempting to tower over her, "I'm not angry."

"Really?" Raven asked curiously.

"Well I am mad, but I don't think you meant to do it, so I think I can forgive you." Jinx said grinning to show Raven it was okay.

"So about that second date…" Raven said and Jinx smirked.

"I'll call you," she saw Raven's disappointed face, "I promise. If I don't you can beat the crap out of me next time I commit a crime." Raven's face lit up some at that, "not that you wouldn't anyway." Jinx leaned in and kissed Raven lightly. "I can call you tonight if you want, it'll just be a while 'cause I have to get to my apartment, shower, change and lit a fire in the fire place." Raven's brow narrowed in confusion, "I didn't know it worked until this week and it works wonders for heating my apartment."

Jinx kissed Raven again and smiled at her while the communicator beeped again, "You better get back to the guys…"

Raven sighed and stepped back, "Some times I really hate them," she said and Jinx grinned and then suddenly Raven disappeared in a flash of darkness. Jinx wondered why the empathy hadn't used that for getting her back and forth from the tower and then figured she could probably only teleport herself.

The feline walked out to the sidewalk shivering and found that she was half-way across town and without a cab insight. She searched in her pockets to find a cell phone and then sighed when it flicked open to have water come out of it. "Fucking water," Jinx cursed and she started on her way home.

* * *

Raven appeared at the Tower to find music blaring into her ears. 

Come on  
I've always been a shadow  
Content with my disease  
You'll never see it coming  
'Cause you never notice me  
Unload  
Words are the remedy

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" She yelled now angry at the Titans for calling her when obviously nothing was wrong.

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy called as he ran over, "We called the Titan's together to hang out, it is a Friday night after all!"

Raven looked at the group of Titans sitting on the couch, she glanced over at the kitchen to find more crowded around with what she hoped were sodas in their cups. She even looked up at the ceiling to find Titan's flying around and chasing each other.

"THIS, THIS IS WHY YOU CALLED ME HERE?" Raven yelled at Beast Boy now dangerously angry, the other Titans turned to look at the cabinets in the kitchen that shot open.

"Hey, hey. Ravy calm down, it's okay." Beast Boy said keeping his voice low and tranquil, "We just figured you'd want to hang out…"

Raven sighed and blinked letting her anger go, "Sorry, I just was out with—it doesn't matter. I just, it was important and I came home thinking something was wrong…"

"Wait, who were you out with?" Beat Boy's face was turning into a smirk and Raven wasn't liking it.

"None of your business," she snapped.

"Friend Raven was out on the date," Starfire said and Raven glared at the alien.

"Where you mauled at the zoo afterwards or something, you smell like a tiger," Beast Boy said arching a brow at the empathy who suddenly turned a deep shade of red. "Who were you going out with Ravy?"

"None of your business, and stop smelling me!" Raven twitched slightly trying not to laugh at the ridiculous request and Beast Boy couldn't help but giggle. "You're a jerk," Raven said and he began to laugh out loud.

"I'm sorry Raven, I'll try not to," he paused to hold back the laugh, "smell you ever again." At which point he broke out in laughter and Raven shoved him for retribution.

"So you smell like a tiger, huh?" Kid Flash asked and he growled. Raven looked at the masked teenager and remembered that Jinx had gone out with him _was it last year? Maybe it was before that…_Raven thought trying to remember when Brother Blood had attacked. "So what does he look like?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Blond hair gorgeous eyes, the whole shebang."

"Well you know, guys with black hair are pretty cute to. Goes great with girls with dark hair…" He said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah…" Raven said sighing, "As much as I hate to burst your over-sized ego bubble—don't make jokes, it's not funny—I'm going to have to decline seeing as I'm seeing someone." She walked towards the kitchen and made a mental note to ask Jinx about Kid Flash and why she ever dated the loser.

When she grabbed a soda can out of the ice-chest she looked up to see Bumble Bee, "Hey."

The semi-Titan looked at Raven cautiously, "How's it goin'?"

"Oh great, just got back from a date…"

"Anyone I know?" Bee asked curiously, her lips twisted into a smile.

"It's possible, it's possible," Raven said slyly grateful that she had met someone who she could actually talk to this about.

"So then, you're the reason _Pink_'s in such a good mood." Bee assumed while grabbing a bar stool and taking a seat.

Raven tilted her head at the nickname, "Have you seen _Pink_ lately, I'd say the hairs more of a Blonde."

"No way!" Bee said her eyes wide, "Oh my god, okay, we're totally using Blondie as the code name."

Raven looked around and then leaned towards Bee, "She's going to kill you for that."

Bee laughed and Raven grinned, without Jinx nearby the empathy had to keep her emotions in check and after a night like that it seemed really easy to slip up. "Aww, Blondie's okay, I'm really not that scared. I've only seen Blonde Blondie a few times and then, Blondie," Bee stressed the name feeling slightly frustrated with the lack of pronouns she could use. "seemed to be a rather good mood."

"Really?" Raven asked now curious, "It didn't happen to be around New Year's was it?"

Bee thought for a moment, "Yeah, I think it was just after New Years, but it must've been two years ago. How'd you know?"

Raven blushed then pulled herself onto the counter letting her legs hang absently from the counter-top, "Well…Blondie has this thing around New Years that _we_ go to…"

"We?"

"We," Raven nodded and Bee laughed.

"I so knew she was getting some—" Raven's magic clamped down around the older Titan's mouth.

"You weren't supposed to know about that." The empathy said quietly turning red and letting her power's drop.

"Man, I'm h—can I just say her?" Raven hesitated and then shrugged it didn't bother her that much if the Titan's knew she was going out with a girl, just _which_ girl was a more sensitive matter. "Anyway, I'm like her best friend and she never told me about this! I feel so left out."

"Yeah, well we aren't really into talking about what happens then…" Raven said a little embarrassed. She opened her soda can and drank form it to give herself something to do.

"Now, this is such good dirt, I definitely have to taunt her about this."

"No!" Raven squeaked, "You can't tell her, for all intents and purposes I didn't tell you!"

Bee sighed, "Fine, but you can't just tell me something big like that and expect me to keep my mouth shut every time. I'm glad you to are, uh…" Raven raised an eyebrow at her, "well I don't really know 'cause she's not telling me anything, but she's in a much better mood and she's not all ticked off at the world anymore." Bee looked at Raven trying to judge the girl, "I swear though, she's my best friend, don't break her heart."

Raven nodded understanding, "I'll try my hardest not to. I'm such a deviant on the whole dating thing though, it'll be pretty hard." Bee apparently was getting the joke so Raven turned her voice back to serious, "I was joking, I know."

Bee nodded her face moved back to her normal expression, "Now come on, spill the beans here."

"Well I'm not really sure what to say…"

* * *

Jinx poked the firewood with the poker, _what a very original name_ and then pulled the screen closed to ward off curious cats. The teenager walked over to the kitchen and opened a drawer and picked out a cell phone identical to her own. She scrolled down and sighed when she realized she hadn't updated this one with Raven's number. 

After a few minutes of struggling with her infrared chip and her USB port she had the number and a few others and dialed. It rang once, then twice, then a few more times and she got Raven's answering machine. _Must be the new number_, Jinx thought and then she wondered how to get around it and dialed another number.

"Hey, what'cha need?" Karen's voice asked and Jinx listened as the older teen whispered, "It's Blondie," to someone in the background.

"Blondie? How do you know my hair is blonde?" Jinx demanded and then she shrugged it off, "Look, I need you to call Raven and tell her to answer me when I call her, my old phone got broken so she probably doesn't rec—"

"Hey," Raven's voice answered and Jinx sighed in relief followed by a wave of confusion.

"What are you doing with Karen?"

"Oh, Bee? Yeah, the Titans decided to through a Titan's only party."

"You're joking, that's why you had to leave early?" Jinx asked slightly angry at the Titans.

"Yeah, sorry I pushed you into the ocean." Raven said and Jinx could hear Karen's laughter in the background.

"Could you hit Karen for me?"

"Owww!" Shouted the injured girl.

"Sorry, Blondie said to."

"Oh no, you're not calling me Blondie too are you? You know I'm not some singer form the eighties right?" Jinx asked desperately trying to get Raven to come up with a new nick-name before it was too late.

"You really don't like Blondie do you?" Raven asked and Jinx could swear the girl was smiling.

"No."

"Fine, I'll come up with something else." Raven said and Jinx sighed in relief.

"Hey, how about you sneak away and call me on this number with your own phone. I kind of want to talk to you and hear you say my name. It's rather nice, you know?"

"Such a romantic," Raven said sarcastically and Jinx rolled her eyes, "I'll call you back in a sec."

"Bye."

"Bye." Jinx closed the phone when she heard Raven's click off. She looked around the apartment and wondered what she was going to do, she was kind of hungry so she sat up from her couch and went back into the kitchen checking the fridge.

"Hmmmm," Jinx began to move food encased in plastic ware around. She gave up and closed the fridge, "Why do I have so much food in there?" The feline grabbed a box of veggie burgers and pulled out the last patty but left the empty box.

She personally thought of herself as the kind of person who finds the milk to be sour and puts it back into the fridge to later curse herself for putting sour milk in the fridge and duping herself into taking another swig of the foul liquid.

Jinx cut the patty out of its packaging with a kitchen knife and plopped it on a plate in the microwave. She grabbed a hamburger bun out of the fridge and ditched the plastic wrapper in the trash can that appeared when she opened the cabinet under the sink.

Irritated that she could get her late night snack ready and Raven still hadn't called she glanced at her cell phone willing the piece of plastic to ring.

The feline sighed, look how pathetic she was, she was practically sitting by the phone waiting for it to ring, _when did I become the love-sick puppy?_ Jinx shook herself trying to shake off the nervousness at the cell; she had already planned out what she was going to do on the next date and she hope she wasn't being to forward in telling Raven she had something planned out.

_What if she wants to do something? What if she had something planned? _Jinx let herself drown in self-doubt for a moment and then her phone rang.

"Hey Raven." Jinx answered letting her usual guise of nonchalant fade over her formally nervous deposition.

"Hey Jinx, sorry it took so long you'll never believe how hard it is to get to my room when everyone's here."

"Yeah, it's cool. I needed to fix myself some food anyway."

"Really, what'cha eating?"

"What are you wearing?"

Raven laughed a little bit and Jinx hoped nothing was flying around. "A thong and a demi-bra."

"I'll be over in five minutes," Jinx breathed into the phone and Raven laughed again.

"I had a really good time."

"I did to, I would ask you out for Saturday night but seeing as that's tomorrow I don't want to see overly eager."

"I completely understand," Raven replied patronizingly.

"Hoped you would, so I then would like to go with Sunday."

"Uhh I can't, we always do movie night and I get to pick the movie this week."

"Lucky, what are you making them watch?" Jinx asked half intrigued by what Raven would pick.

"I was thinking _Descent_."

"Ah six beautiful blonde girls stuck in a cave being attacked by monsters, nice pick. Nice pick."

"I thought so. What about Monday?"

Jinx sighed, "No, Monday's not going to be good."

"Oh busy?"

Jinx laughed thinking about what was planned for Monday, "Well you will be…"

"Huh?" Raven asked most confused now.

"Just believe me when I say that by the time you finally get off work you'll be too tired to go out."

Raven sighed, "Ugh, really? Can't you move that around?"

"Nope sorry, we've been planning this for weeks now."

"Will I see you?" Raven asked her voice surprisingly hopeful.

"I hope not, if you do that means things aren't going to well…or I'm just bored." Jinx said adding the last bit because she was beginning to reconsider sitting back to supervise on Monday.

"It's nice having a girlfriend who can tell me these things…"

Jinx smiled at the empath's words, _I guess she is my girlfriend…cool._ "Yeah, well don't expect this often, I'm not really supposed to be leaking information…"

"I see, I'll try to keep that in mind, so what about Tuesday?" Raven said trying to steer away from such talk. The empathy didn't want to think about work, she just wanted to be happy in the fact that _she_ had a girlfriend.

"Tuesday should be good, do you like Chinese?" Jinx asked trying to ease into her plan.

"Yeah, we usually get take out, but it's okay."

"Great," _Yes!_ "How about I pick you up from the dock, I realize it's not the whole doorbell routine, but I don't really think your parents want to meet me."

"You're right, I think they're mad that you had me out so late."

"Yeah, you did say curfew was at nine, I guess I should've listened. Well, I let you get back to your grounding and I'll try to oust you from it on Tuesday."

She could hear Raven's soft laugh into the phone, "Kay, sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**Author's Side-note:**

Okay, sorry this took so long I got a new video game and it's very good, it's called _The Bard's Tale_ and while the graphics are very okay, the story-line is hilarious so I'd recomend it if you are the RPG gamer type.

Anyway there are quotes and refrence's to _Monty Python's the Search for the Holy Grail _which is an amazing movie which I'd also like to recomend. The songs by _OTEP _titles _Self-Made _and personally I'm not to fond of screaming death metal but I'm beginning to run out of artist here, and recomendations anyone?


	8. Complicated

**Disclaimer: Let's see, I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own the Avril Lavigne cd that the title song is one, but it's okay. 'Cause I bought it way back when Avril wasn't as hip-hoppy or whatever you might call it. And besides…Sk8er Boi is an awesome song. **

Alright, well I think this I'll be all you get for a while I'm going to the crap middle of nowhere North up to a friend's house on a lake so I'll be busy fishing and attempting to get a cellphone signal so I can call my friends and make sure my Harry Potter book is safe at home. Oh, and that's another thing, I'll be busy reading that when I get home so the earliest I'll post will probably be the 27th, sorry.

Now, onto the story…(I'm totally making it much better now)

* * *

"Raven, I'm really sorry I just got tied up at work, I'll be there by eight."

"You sure? We can reschedule…" Raven said not believing that Jinx was going to be there in time, this was the second time she'd call to reschedule. The feline had figured she'd be able to get all of _Business Tuesday_'s business done by early Tuesday night, but it was not so.

What Jinx really didn't want to do was reschedule because then she would look like such a jerk to Raven who was nice enough to actual go out with her. She was also afraid she'd be too busy and look like an even bigger jerk when she could reschedule until next Monday. "No, no it's okay. I just got called in and I have to take care of something. It shouldn't take more than an hour."

"Alright," Jinx could sense the irritation in Rave's voice and hoped she wasn't in too much trouble, "I'll see you soon then, I'm sorry you have to work."

"Yeah, I know, I'd much rather be with you." Jinx replied as flirtatiously as possible, she hoped it would score back a few of the brownie points she had lost for being late.

"M'kay, this better be a rockin' date if I have to wait so long."

Jinx sighed in relief, "Oh, it's going to be totally awesome."

Raven groaned at Jinx's childish words, "Go back to work."

"Kay, See you _soon_."

"See yeah." Jinx flicked her phone closed and glanced at her surroundings. She was over-top the club having already left from a business meeting but now she was being pulled back to take care of some meta-human who had stumbled into her territory. She was more irritated that she would be walking around on a business day in a pair of black bondage pants and a tight Tee with her jacket overtop, ridiculously informal for occasions such as this but Tony's call had seemed urgent and Jinx wasn't about to change again.

She left the room she had been talking in and looked at Tony who stood in the hallway. "So who is this joker?"

Tony motioned his hand towards a doorway as the two walked down the hall and Jinx raised a brow as his lack of introduction. "Yeah'll see when we get in, and yeah won't be happy."

Jinx rubbed her forehead, today had already been a long day as it was, "I don't like not being happy."

"'Either dah any of us, now if yeah will?" Tony replied placing a hand on the door handle.

"Be my guest, are there guys in there?"

"Nah, just 'im," Tony opened the door.

"Who is this bastard?" Jinx asked rhetorically while walking in and she became angrier by the second when she saw who it was. "I told you never to come to my town."

The man looked up form his bolted down chair, "It wasn't my idea."

"Did I tell you to talk?" Jinx asked just waiting for a good moment to hit the guy, "You go off with my sister, treat her like crap and now you come here?" Jinx stood a few feet from the man trying to distance herself so she wouldn't be too tempted to beat the ever livin' hell out of him.

"Your sister sent me." He said glaring at the feline.

"I'm sure she did." Jinx replied, her eyes shifted to Tony who stood at the door his arms crossed, _so he's playing body guard is he?_

"Don't you want to know what she wanted to tell you?" The man asked and Jinx could see the red in his eyes and wondered just how long it's been since he left L.A. to come here. His clean shave was a respect and formality manner and Jinx was disappointed because she wanted him to look haggard to call him out on his disrespect.

"I'm not speaking with her, and you should be grateful I don't have you thrown in the nearest Jump City prison, I'm sure your record would call for such things…"

"You wouldn't dare—" Jinx gave in and punched the man in the jaw, inhumanely hard. The feline watched as he lifted his head back up and blood streamed from his mouth.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do in _my_ own town." Jinx walked to the table across from the man and found that none of the drawers were there. She nodded understanding the precaution; Jinx turned her head towards Tony, "What did he have on him when you took 'im in?"

"A switch, beretta, and this," Tony reached his hand into his jacket and pulled out a letter offering it to Jinx. The feline took it from the man and looked at the unopened envelope with _Jinx_ written in Angela's handwriting.

"What does it say?" She asked him.

"I don't know."

Jinx glanced at Tony who walked over to the seated man; Jinx was become tired of this game. "I know you read it, I can sense your magic all over it."

He gulped and Tony cracked a knuckle, not being the easily angered man, Tony was very scary when someone pissed him off. Jinx herself was careful not to cross him, though his loyalty was infallible. "I don't wanta have ta 'urt yeah Greg." He warned and Jinx raised a brow, Tony grinned, "Al'ight so I do wanta hurt yeah, more da reason ta start talkin'."

Greg looked fearfully at Jinx, he knew Tony didn't like him; he had taken Tony's girl. Tony's way into the family. Angela and Tony were raised together, they knew everything about each other and everyone knew he was supposed to inherit the family from Jinx's father. But now, after her mother had left taking Angela with her, her father had died, and Jinx was not in the mood for romancing a man eight years her senior, all of her father's plans had lain ruined.

"Wait, wait!" Greg yelled and Jinx glared at the terrified man.

"Don't yell in my house." It wasn't her house, but it was Jinx's place to call her building a home, it was hers and anything someone owned was a home.

Greg was breathy heavy and Jinx looked down at the pathetic man tied to a chair that was bolted to the floor. The bruise on his face was darkening quite nicely and Jinx wished she could send him back home in pieces. _That would teach Angela to come here herself instead of sending messengers, and Greg of all people. She should count herself lucky I don't retaliate for this humiliation_.

Greg looked up at Jinx and volunteered his knowledge, "It says, '_a pawn cannot become a queen_' that's all it says."

Jinx narrowed her eyes at the man, "Tony pummel him to your discretion, then throw him out in the streets." She gazed down at Greg, "I better not see you in my town unless you're cowering behind your girlfriend."

"Wife," he corrected automatically.

"You got married?" Jinx asked her voice softening, she watched Tony tense and hoped that he could hold back some of his rage.

"Yeah," Greg answered and he at least had the decency to look guilty that no one had told Jinx.

The feline blinked and swallowed hard, her own sister hadn't even bothered to tell her. Jinx hadn't expected an invitation, but at least a notice would've been nice. She looked down at the letter in her hand and opened it, making sure Greg had told the truth. Then she took Tony's lighter and burned the damn thing, letting the flames die on the concrete floor. She didn't say anything, just left the room and headed downstairs.

No one stopped her and Jinx almost wanted them to so she could feel real, _how long has it been since I saw her?_ The feline shook herself out of the trance and finding herself in her car, turned the ignition key so she could pick up Raven.

She navigated her way through the many one way streets and finally came upon the road paralleling the beach closest to the Titan Tower. While pulling off to the side of the road she opened her phone and put a cheerful twist on her words, "Hey, here to pick you up, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay, but we're even for the whole ocean thing now." Raven said monotone and Jinx wondered if that was because she was in the Tower with her friends or because Jinx had done something wrong. "I'll be down in a couple minutes."

"Kay," Jinx hung up the phone and turned on the radio,

Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

She leaned back against the black leather seats and listened to try to chill out, eventually changing the channel when she couldn't take the irritatingly coincidental lyrics.

Jinx looked out through the window and saw a dark form approaching form the sky. Attempting to be the chivalrous date she got out of her car and stood with her arms folded over her chest, in the cold.

"Hey," Raven said as she landed on the ground.

"Hey yourself," Jinx said while taking in Raven's appearance. The violet eyed girl was wearing a just barely knee length skirt with green and black high-socks ending probably just a few inches past the skirt. Raven had a matching green V-neck shirt with a black hoodie over-top. "So you shop at Hot Topic too…"

"I am not a Hot Topic goth." Raven snapped and Jinx held back a smirk.

"Never said you were, didn't realize you were goth, Raven." Jinx said while walking to the passenger side door. "If you will," she opened it and Raven raised a brow.

"You have a porsche?"

Jinx sighed, "Yeah, I hate driving around the city 'cause I can never find a parking space, it's like being in New York or something." Jinx watched as Raven got into the seat then walked around got into her own seat. "Plus it attracts attention."

"I wouldn't know why," Raven said and she looked at the door, "You have seat warmers?"

"Of course," Jinx answered not really understanding her surprise, practically all new cars these days had seat warmers and she was nearly positive Cyborg would've put them in on his car. The feline put the car into drive and started working her way through the streets.

"So what's this place called again?" Raven asked looking over at Jinx.

"Pei Wei," Jinx answered pronouncing the restaurant's name as _Pay Way_. "It's really good Chinese food."

"Am I dressed okay?"

"Do you see what I'm wearing?" Jinx asked smirking while she pulled up to a light.

"Yeah, those pants are _really_ clingy."

"And your skirts too _long_, are we really going to critic each other's outfits?" Jinx stole a glance at Raven who was absently messing with her skirt. She tried to start a conversation again, "So how was your weekend?"

"Your belt doesn't match your bracelet."

Jinx paused wondering how the other girl had known that, then took a chance, "Yeah, well your underwear doesn't match your bra."

"Yes it does," Raven corrected nodding innocently, "I made sure of it, pink—"

"I swear to the goddess Raven if you start describing your underwear I'm going to have to pull this car over."

"And do what?"

"I haven't figured that out yet" Jinx gulped knowing she didn't have good enough driving skills to attempt to keep playing this game. She felt Raven start to lean over, "Seriously Raven, I'm not that good at driving!"

Jinx sighed when Raven leaned back and heard her say, "Sorry." The feline stole a glance again to see the empath's usually pale cheeks had turned a rosy color.

"So how was your weekend?" Jinx asked again.

"Okay, I had to deal with four terrified teenagers Sunday night."

Jinx groaned and pulled into the small parking lot grabbing one of the few remaining spaces, "That's horrible, was it really that scary?"

The two got out and Raven looked over the car at her date, "Well I didn't think so, but I can't figure out what was so scary about it."

"Yeah, had that same problem," Jinx said while strolling out towards the strip center housing the restaurant. "Couldn't stop watching the girls, you know? I didn't even know there were monsters until Flash tried to talk to me about it."

"That must've been an odd conversation," Raven said as they entered the Chinese place. It was oddly enough, rather American with a line to place orders and a section for eating made of dark wooden tables with white table cloths. "This is a Chinese food restaurant?"

"I know, thought the same thing when I came here," Jinx said directing Raven to three large rectangles framing the oversized menus. "I like the orange peel chicken, but get whatever you want. We're also getting Crab Wantons; you're allergic to seafood, right?" Raven shook her head and raised an eyebrow at Jinx, "Man, you mean I have to share?" The feline said and Raven glared.

"I think I'll have the noodles…" She murmured after returning her attention to the menu, Jinx nodded leading her to the man at the register and ordered. They got two cups and grabbed drinks and silverware followed by a table.

"You come here often?" Raven asked tilted her head at how well Jinx got around.

"It's my second date stop," Jinx explained carelessly and when she got a look form Raven she clarified, "Joking, I'm not much of a same-old same-old person anyway." _Liar,_ she thought to herself. "Some of the guys like to go here after work and it's really not that far form the office so it's not that big of a deal."

"The office?" Raven asked skeptically.

"Yeah, uh. You know…where I work 'n stuff." Jinx said trying to down-play the whole thing.

"What exactly do you do?" Raven asked curiously.

"Hey look, Wantons!" Jinx said smiling happily at the waiter who walked out with the plate, "Thanks," _from the bottom of my heart thank you_, she said to him just before he turned to leave. Jinx looked at the food greedily having not eaten for the last eight hours, she grabbed one with her fork and placed it on her plate cutting the wanton into four pieces. "So did you ever get them to stop freaking out?"

"What?" Raven asked now lost in the conversation.

"The guys, they must've been awfully freaked…" Jinx said before grabbing a bite.

"Oh, yeah Beast Boy and Cy still can't go down into the basement, and yesterday they freaked out at practice because Robin fell into one of the holes in the ground." Raven answered and Jinx was glad she was going to let the previous conversation go.

"Why do you guys have holes in your practice ground?"

"To learn how to avoid holes," Raven explained like it was the most obvious thing. She smiled in embarrassment, "That sounded so stupid."

Jinx laughed a little, "Yeah that did sound pretty stupid. But I guess if you're stupid enough to fall into holes you should probably get training to prevent yourself from doing such."

"I believe that was the logic that went into it."

"Good to know there was at least some thought," Jinx replied while grabbing her third wanton. "We don't even have practice grounds."

"I don't know where you would put them," Raven mused.

"Oh, I could think of a few places, but they're all rather impractical. Besides," she tried to look as intimidating as possible, "We villains don't need practice."

"Hence the fact that you always lose." Raven pointed out causing Jinx to scowl.

"We didn't lose last time."

"What are you talking about, we decimated you."

Jinx shook her head, "More like kept us from making record time. We got away with barely a scratch."

The empath rolled her eyes at Jinx, "That didn't seem like a scratch, you seemed to have been bleeding profusely."

"And yet here I sit, perfectly fine." She flicked the hair out of her eyes, "Well, almost perfectly."

"No, I think you were right about the perfectly part." Raven corrected and Jinx smiled looking over at the other girl. It wasn't nearly as flirtatious as before but it was a good comment setting them of in the right direction.

That moment the waiter returned and alleviated the tension by returning one again with food. Raven looked down at her bowl and then over at Jinx's plate. "Not, uh." Jinx said noticing Raven's gaze, "I'm starving."

Raven frowned looking down at her noodles pathetically and Jinx sighed, "Fine, but you owe me two of your wantons." They swapped dishes and Jinx spun noodles around her fork effortlessly while her date proceeded to enjoy Jinx's food.

"Thanks," Raven said smiling and just then two girls came over to their table.

"Oh my god, it is you!" One exclaimed rather excitedly and Jinx looked at the two sourly. The girls looked at each other and he shorter one reached into her bag pulling out a pad of paper, both of them completely ignoring Jinx.

"This is so awesome! I have to get your autograph, Niki is so going to be jealous she wasn't here! What's it like saving the city 'n all?"

"What's it like working with Robin?" The other asked and Jinx had to smile at how pale Raven had become.

"It's uh…fun, I guess…" Raven said and Jinx bit her lip to keep from laughing, _better not attracted too much attention_. The titan signed the girl's paper and looked up hoping they would leave soon, "Robin's uh…he's a great leader."

"Fearless leader," Jinx couldn't help but interrupt, she forced her lips back into a frown but couldn't help but smile when Raven silently mouth, "Shut-up," at her.

"You out on a night on the town?" The taller of them asked Raven once again forgetting about Jinx.

"Yeah, kind of." Raven said weakly.

"What she means to say is that we're trying to have an important discussion about sector 12-D of the city and how to deal with its current crime rate and we really need to keep on track. You have no idea how hard it is too keep these titan's concentrating on improving the lifestyle of our citizens and not just cleaning the crooks off the streets." Jinx said trying to get the girls to hurry off.

"You look really young to be concerned with politics." One of the girls said and Jinx wondered at the intelligence in the question.

"Yeah, and you look to young to be milling about the city," she tilted her head at the two girl who couldn't have been older than juniors in high-school, "You know city curfew's at ten thirty."

The two glared at Jinx and then turned back to Raven, "It's so nice to meet you."

"Yeah so totally awesome." Then they moved on, and Jinx watched them leave the restaurant.

"Thank you," Raven said sighing in relief, "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's cool, after I get mobbed by my army of fans you'll totally be so jealous." Jinx said while turning her attention back to the food.

"You have fans?"

"Oh course," Jinx shrugged, "They're not very bright though, still sending letters to the jail instead of my post office box. Really, you think in this day and age people would just email."

"You have an email account?"

"Yeah, don't you?"

"Well, usually people just send letters to the tower. Our mail man hates us."

"I can understand why," Jinx said and she finished he noodles and began picking food off of Raven's plate, she was really hungry. Raven attacked Jinx's fork with her own and the two looked up to glare at each other. "You're going to regret this…"

"I'm scared."

"You should be," Jinx said moving her fork away and then darting in and grabbing a piece of chicken, she ate it before Raven could do anything. "Hah!" Jinx announced and when she opened her mouth the chicken flew back to Raven's plate. "No fair!"

"Oh, like you weren't using your powers." Raven objected.

"You know that chicken has my saliva all over—" Raven grabbed the piece and ate it.

"Mmmmm," She purred dramatically, licking her lips. Jinx twitched her lips involuntarily, _so she wants to play ball, huh?_ Jinx felt Raven's leg against her own and smiled at the girl she was now reminding herself not to kiss. _But she looks so cute with that lyingly innocent face._

"Okay, now I realize you probably get enough stuff about animals with Beast Boy around, but I was wondering if maybe you'd be interested in going to the zoo tonight…I mean you don't have to—we can go out for coffee or something, it's just about a half-hour from now is when they feed the nocturnal animals and the place is something else at night."

"A twenty-four hour zoo, huh?" Raven asked skeptically.

"It's more like an animal refuge, you know? They take in the wild animals that the people in the city can't take care of. Lions, tigers, and bears kind of thing." Jinx explained not trying to read into what Raven was accusing.

"Well, I guess it'll be more interesting then coffee," the empath decided and she ate the last bite of her dinner.

"Great," Jinx announced brightly, "I'll grab fortune cookies and we'll head on the road."

And so they did and after twenty minutes of driving which mainly entailed arguing over Jinx's cd collection that Raven had found lying under her seat, they arrived at the zoo.

"Hey you can't blame me for the new Green Day, okay? They're old stuff has always been good and I had to buy the new one…I didn't realize they'd go completely mainstream."

"Everyone could see that coming, didn't you notice all the hype about their new album?" Raven asked getting out of the car.

Jinx clicked the doors locked and walked over to the chain link fence surrounding the zoo. She whistled and a man in his twenties with an overgrown beard appeared a few moments later. Jinx turned her head towards Raven and then looked back at him; the man opened the gate, "Have a great time."

"Thanks, buddy." Jinx said shaking the man's hand a sneakily putting a fifty in his palm. The two walked into the area leaving the man behind.

"Bribery?" Raven asked.

"Hey, like I said the zoos pretty cool this time of night." Jinx pulled out a flash light and handed it to Raven whose eyes weren't quite as adept to the darkness. Raven flicked the button and it didn't light so Jinx leaned over and flicked the cap off with a smirk.

Soft orange light illuminated the area and Raven blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry."

Jinx shrugged and took Raven's free hand, "Come on, I want to show you the best part." She started walking at a rapid pace nearly dragging the empath behind her.

Raven lifted the light up to see the sign on the archway above her, _Big Cats Exhibit_. "Oh, very original Jinx."

"What?" The feline asked smiling, "I told you it was the best part."

Raven jerked her head behind her when she heard a roar, practically jumping into Jinx. The other girl just attempted to hold in a laugh, "It's okay, it's just the jaguars."

"Ja—ja—jaguars?" Raven said lifting up the flashlight and revealing the jaguar pen where two of the big cats were fighting over a hunk of what seemed to be cow flank. "How could you tell?"

Jinx smiled at the shorter girl, "I've got much better eye sight then you. Now come on, you'll think the lions are awesome." She led Raven to the lion's cage that house an entire pride of lions. There was some carcass that they were dismembering and Raven moved closer to Jinx who wrapped her arms around the empath. "You aren't scared, are you?"

"No," the empath said too quickly, and Jinx smiled and pulled her a little closer.

"Nothing to be scared of, they're all pretty harmless."

"Don't seem harmless…"

"A lot of things look dangerous and are pretty friendly," Jinx sighed and Raven could tell she wasn't talking just about the lions, "then again, a lot of things seem friendly and are dangerous."

"Which one are you?" Raven asked her turning her face to see Jinx's glowing orange eyes.

Jinx looked away from Raven knowing that the two would never work, _this whole thing…it just…it can't_, "I'm not sure." She replied honestly finally looking at Raven's violet eyes.

"I don't know either," Raven said and all she could think about was how she didn't want this to stop she leaned in and kissed Jinx's lips softly. She wrapped her own arms around Jinx and pressed her nose against the other girl's face while sliding her tongue into the other girl's mouth.

The feline wasn't sure why Raven was doing this, not that she was complaining, it was just unexpected, she felt the empath pull away and Jinx reluctantly let her go. She wanted her to keep kissing, she wanted to smell lavender and unzip Raven's hoodie, she wanted to do a lot of things and stopping wasn't one of them.

"You have a gun?" Raven asked and Jinx could feel the cold metal being pulled from her jacket.

"Yeah." Jinx whispered and she let Raven take the weapon, feeling stupid and knowing Raven had her answer.

"Why?" The empath had pulled completely away and was pointing the firearm towards the ground while looking up at Jinx now more afraid of the other girl then the lions.

"I had to go back into work and when I came to pick you up I didn't even think about it. I usually don't we—"

"Have you ever had to use it?" Jinx swallowed knowing she was losing Raven before she ever really had a chance. She was quiet and Raven shook her head in disgust. "What the hell do you do anyway?" Raven's voice was lashed with anger and Jinx could feel it ripping into her.

"I run the organized crime in Jump City and most of northern California." Jinx answered quietly. "I lied to you, I am in the mob."

Raven blinked, "You're joking, right?"

"No," Jinx said her voice showing her seriousness, "It was my father's business and now my sister and I run it."

"Crime doesn't work that way, there's small groups in big cities that fight each other more than they actually commit crimes." Raven said trying to convince herself what Jinx had said wasn't true.

"Usually, yeah. But when normal people have meta-humans flying around trying to keep them from committing crimes and there's meta-humans out there committing the crimes normal people should be doing, well…they tend to band together so they can keep up their lifestyles."

"So what are you, then?"

Jinx looked up at Raven's eyes, the empath was a good five feet from her and Jinx hoped that somehow confiding in the girl would make the empath trust her. "I'm the one who keeps the peace."

"What like 'the godfather' or something?" Raven said keeping the angry tone in her voice.

"My father was the godfather, I'm just Boss." Jinx said trying to make her words seem dismal, "Look, I know you're risking a lot to see me and I get it if this is too much." Jinx swallowed her pride, "I just I really like you, Raven."

"I really like you too, Jinx." Raven admitted and Jinx saw a ghost of a smile on her lips, "I just…you've been lying to me."

"Yeah, but what was I supposed to do? You wouldn't talk to me for a month because you thought that if you acted like it wasn't me you wouldn't have to lie to Robin when he asked if you ran into any criminals." Jinx said exasperated.

"How did you know that?"

"Because it's so bloody obvious," Jinx told her trying to hold on to her emotions, "I wasn't about to tell you about my job because firstly I don't just tell everyone I see, and secondly you probably wouldn't want to hear it."

"I don't," Raven whispered and Jinx nodded.

"I know, but you found out so there." Jinx walked over to the empath who didn't shrink away. She looked down at the shorter girl and yet didn't touch her, not wanting to make Raven mad again. "I'm sorry, but it's my life. My whole life, when I was little my father always used to go on about how I'd grow up to be like him."

"Are you?"

Jinx shook her head, "I'm not in a box six feet underground, if that answers your question." Raven nodded slowly and Jinx felt like smacking herself, she had gotten Raven to calm down and now she was snapping at the girl. "I'm sorry Rae, do you want me to take you home?"

"Not really," the empath admitted and Jinx felt her lips tug into a little smile.

"Come on, I'll show you around, what's your favorite animal?"

"Ravens," the empath said weakly.

"Very egotistical of you."

"You're one to talk."

"Touché."

So they walked throughout the rest of the zoo and found the aviary to be full of sleeping birds nested in the tress. The conversation was light for the most part and they didn't kiss but Jinx had managed to sneak her right arm around Raven's waist and Raven pretended not to notice.

By the time they had made it back to the Big Cat's exhibit it was nearing ten thirty and Jinx had begun to notice how sleepy Raven was becoming. They turned a corner and ended up at the Tiger cage.

Jinx looked in at the pacing cat, "She looks so lonely…"

Raven looked over at Jinx wondering at the sadness in the other girl's words and then watched as Jinx was gone in a flash. Letting go of Raven's waist and jumping up on the chain-link fence, she twisted climbing to the top and leaping over to land on her feet in the cage. "Are you crazy?" Raven called while attempting to summon her powers, she felt Jinx's block on them and watched the girl as she approached the striped cat.

Jinx eyed the cat carefully wondering for the first time at the intelligence of her plan. She held out an opened hand and the tiger sniffed Jinx's palm and looked up with the silliest expression. Jinx laughed and suddenly the tiger knocked her to the ground. She could hear Raven's yell and Jinx hollered back, "It's okay." She started laughing as the tiger sniffed her stomach, Jinx was incredibly ticklish.

"Jinx!" She heard Raven call and she had to push the tiger's head away.

"I'm okay…"

"That tiger's getting father than I have!" She yelled back and Jinx laughed but this time not because of the tiger's nose. She sat up and the tiger resumed her pacing, "Rae, if you wouldn't mind…"

"I don't know, you seem rather comfortable there…" Raven mused and Jinx stood to her feet turning to glare at the empath.

"Come on, please?" Jinx asked not really wanting to re-climb the fence again seeing as it had barb wire on the inner part to prevent the tiger from getting ideas about freedom.

"Wow, you're already begging, that was easy," Raven said somewhat seductively while she picked up Jinx and levitated her over the fence and into her arms. "You know, when I went out with you Friday I come home and Beast Boy's all, 'you smell like you've been mauled by a tiger!'"

"What did you say?" Jinx asked curious.

"Thankfully Kid Flash was there to intervene." Raven's voice was heavy with sarcasm and Jinx bit her lip to keep from smirking.

"I'm sorry about that…"

"How could you date that guy?"

"How can you be so close to me and not kiss me?"

"I'm sorry I'm just a tease…" Raven said before kissing Jinx on the lips. Jinx melted into her so unbelievable grateful that Raven was no longer angry. The feline knew that the subject would come up again, but all she really cared about was the sent of lavender that filled her nose and the girl that was filling her mouth.

Jinx moved her hand underneath Raven's jacket and let her right hand drift underneath Raven's shirt touching the empath's silky skin. She felt Raven shudder and moved her mouth away from Raven's, kissing own the girl's jaw-line while feeling Raven's hands sneakily move into the back pockets of her pants.

Jinx ran her teeth down Raven's neck and heard a slow exhale of breath which turned to white mist in the air. Jinx bit lightly hearing Raven's quiet moan of approval and applied more pressure feeling Raven's nails against her butt. She wasn't about to stop though, if Raven's quiet groans and movement was any indication of what she wanted. Jinx could feel the other girl's body now completely pressed into her and mixed together with the smell was sheer torture for the girl who wanted desperately to be able to just throw Raven on the ground right then and there.

She eased off Raven's neck, kissing the bite lightly and savoring the fact that she had left a bruise. She kissed back up and let her hands creep further up Raven's shirt so her nails raked over Raven's stomach while her lips met back up with the empath.

She felt tongue before she had a chance to add her own and played with Raven's thoroughly enjoying the effect she was having on the girl before her who was practically putty. She pulled away eventually and felt Raven lean forward for more but she broke away and shook her head.

"Not here." Jinx gasped finding her voice to be a lot softer then it had been previously.

"You have a car, don't you?" Raven asked obviously wanting to continue, but Jinx was afraid of where that would lead to, _it's happened before_.

"Yeah, but it's getting late. I should probably get you home." Jinx said and she heard Raven groan in complaint. "It's like our second date…"

"What are you afraid of?" Raven asked her violet eyes searching for answers in Jinx's own. Frustrated she let the feline lead her to the car and got in only to jump into Jinx's lap after she sat down.

"Tricky," Jinx whispered her lips brushing against the other girl's.

"Very," Raven answered before bringing her lips down on the feline's. Her hands reached down to grab the buttons on the side of the seat, moving it backwards and leaning it down so she had more space to maneuver in since the steering wheel was taking up most of the room. She felt Jinx's hands move around hers and she hear the engine roar to life, albeit quietly. Raven didn't much care, she was trying to get Jinx to give in like she had and her lips moved over the other girl's, flashing her eyes open to see orange eyes looking at her.

Raven's hands found their way to the zipper on Jinx's jacket and she moved away to unzipped the damn thing, feeling the heat on her own back form the vents. The empath resumed her attack, tugging on Jinx's shirt to let her kiss down to the feline's collar bone. Raven heard what she assumed was a purr as she raked her teeth over the hollow of Jinx's throat.

Raven could feel Jinx's legs moving, feel the girl's tight press against her and feel Jinx on her own thigh, it was even worse for Raven because all she had on was a skirt and Jinx had maneuvered so that the material was out of the way. Raven ran her hands under Jinx's shirt and began to lift it feeling Jinx jerk her legs slightly causing Raven to hold back a moan. Not really caring anymore Raven pulled Jinx's shirt completely off to reveal a black bra and a tattoo just above the girl's belly button.

"What is this? Raven asked now most certainly turned on.

Jinx, now breathing hard, looked up at Raven and blushed, "It's a uh, coming of age tattoo."

"Really?" Raven asked running her finger tips over the skin, it was a rose with a body hanging from it, crucifix style. "What does it mean?"

"It means I'm Boss," Jinx said her eyes looking at Raven's frantically hoping that bringing up the whole work thing was going to ruin the mood.

"Really, you don't seem that in control to me," Raven replied evilly and Jinx grinned and grabbed the back of the girl's neck, pulling the empath to her lips once again. Jinx felt Raven's hands move over her breasts and she moaned when the girl ran her thumb on an erect nub.

"Goddess Rae," she whimpered trying to lean forward and getting pushed back by the other girl. "You play dirty."

"So?" Raven asked her lips trailing downward at a rapid pace. Jinx's hands went to Raven's shirt, the girl's jacket having already been slid off with notice. She wanted to rip the thing off but something told her to stop, _we need to slow down. _Jinx felt Raven's hands on the front of her pants, _yeah, we really need to slow down!_

"Raven," Jinx breathed and the girl looked up. "I think," Jinx swallowed hard knowing she was going to ate herself for this later, "we should stop."

Raven looked at Jinx sadly, she was all worked up and now she had to stop. Looking at the situation it made since though, Raven nodded gloomily and moved off of the feline. Jinx pulled her shirt back on and looked over at the girl next to her. "I'm really sorry, I just don't—"

"It's okay, you're right. But after the thing at the zoo…"

Jinx smiled and dug around on the ground to find Raven's jacket, handing it back to her and looking sheepishly at the girl, "I uh, guess we got a little carried away…"

"You think?" Raven asked blushing while Jinx pulled the car out of the parking lot and headed back towards the tower.

"Technically you started it."

"No, you totally started it," Raven countered smirking at the ridiculousness of the conversation.

"Hey…you know, I never got to see if you were telling the truth about the whole underwear thing." Jinx pointed out slyly.

"Oh, you want me to prove it?" Raven asked dead-pan and Jinx couldn't hold back the laugh. "I was being serious."

"I know, that was nervous laughter."

"Ah, I see. I have to remember that form now on." Raven said while rubbing her neck.

"Does that hurt?"

"More like a dull ache," Raven replied and Jinx could hear the double meaning in her words.

"Well that's good, you thinking about healing it?"

"Nah," Raven said moving her hand away and instead messing with the radio. "Call it proof of my alleged date."

"So they catchin' on?"

Raven shook her head, "Are you kidding, I could drag you to the living room and…" She paused and Jinx smiled at the implication, "And they wouldn't notice."

"I don't know Rae, that Robin guy's pretty smart."

"Yeah, he's been pissing me off lately, do you know he checked you out when we were going after Mumbo?"

Jinx's jaw dropped, "No way!"

"Way. It was really annoying."

"Aww, jealous much?"

"Shut-up." Raven snapped and Jinx turned the corner now able to drive around much easier due to the lighter traffic at eleven o'clock.

"Isn't he dating Starfire?"

"I know! It really wasn't cool."

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't cool," Jinx replied sarcastically and she glanced over to see Raven glaring at her. "What? I can't help that I'm so unbelievably sexy that not even the Boy Wonder can keep his eyes off me."

"That better be the only thing he has on you." Raven growled and Jinx smiled.

"I never realized you were the jealous type."

"I'm not, I'm usually the emotionally detached type but I think you're starting to get to me."

"Starting?"

"Yeah, starting. Don't give yourself too much credit over there."

Jinx sighed, "Oh, of course not. Wouldn't want to do something ridiculous like that."

"You know if you weren't driving I'd hit you."

"Well I guess I'm glad I decided to take my car then."

"Do you have any other cars?" Raven asked curiously now becoming very aware of Jinx's financial position.

"Not cars, no." Raven looked over at the odd way Jinx said this, "Well I have a bike…"

"You do?"

"Yeah, but it's not an impress the ladies type of ride. I like to use it when I need to get away from the city."

"Think maybe I could go for a ride sometime?"

Jinx sighed dramatically, "I don't know, do you know how unsafe motorcycles are? We could crash and then you'd be dead, I don't know if I want to take that chance, Rae."

Raven looked out the window to find herself on the road she had been picked up on, the waves lapping at the beach and the Titan Tower overlooking the city from its isolated island. "You just don't want to share."

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Of course not, that would mean I'd have to buy another helmet."

"You only have on helmet?"

Jinx shrugged, "Never had anyone ride it other than me."

"How long have you been riding?"

"'Bout two years, don't worry I'm a better driver on my bike then in a car. It was actually my first vehicle."

"Really? Your parents must've freaked."

"Yeah…" Jinx looked at the clock and turned her eyes back on Raven. "It's getting late and I can't have you out all night, I'm sure the Titans would like you well rested for crime fight tomorrow."

Raven sighed and leaned over to kiss Jinx softly. "See you around?"

"Of course."

"Call me."

"I promise," Jinx said while Raven got out of the car and flew off to the Tower. She found the door and punched in her code allowing herself into the entryway and she walked into the living room to find Robin and Starfire in a rather compromising position, one Raven had just become very good friends with.

"Ahem," she said announcing her entry and causing the two to pull apart.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed sitting on the couch next to Robin. "We were waiting for you to return from the date!"

"Waiting, huh?" Raven asked biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"Raven, what are you wearing?" Robin asked now in control of his voice.

Raven glanced down at her outfit and shifted her shirt, then pulled her hair behind her ears. She blushed slightly and Starfire cried, "Friend Raven are you hurt?"

"Huh?" The empath asked and her hand resting nervously on her neck covering up the bruise, "I'm fine Star, I uhh…I'm just going to go to sleep

now…"

"Kay," Robin said raising an eyebrow at the empath who flew up through the ceiling and into her room.

* * *

**Author's Side-note:**

Okay, well the song is _Avril__ Lavigne _titles, and this is a shocker, "_Complicated"_. Uh, I'm thinking Alanis Morissette for the next one, _Jagged Little Pill_ album but I might change my mind to something else, maybe Paramore…Anyway the next one's going to be the best and I hope you enjoyed this one, it's my longest yet and puts me over the 40,000 word thingy…


	9. Don't Wake Me Up

**Discliamer: Okay, not here to steal anyone's ideas or specialness, just here to bring a bit of my own specialness into the world...yeah..bitch  
**

Finally I'm home, it's so freaking cold up north I'm used to a hundred degree weather and they freaking stick me up there with jeans and T-shirts where it gets sixty degrees at night and colder! Oh and on top of that they lose my luggage and I'm stuck with the clothes on my back for twenty-four hours...ugh I hate north-west, don't fly on it if you have to go somewhere in the north-western part of the U.S.

**You see how the type is bold, that's because this is important: This is the chapter where this story earns it's M-Rating so if you've got people in the room you'd rather not be seen by while you read this is I suggest you close this window and view another time (or not at all, your preference) so remember, this is fem-slash and it is M-rated, there you've been warned.  
**

* * *

**Don't Wake Me Up  
**

Jinx sat in the car for a few moments, enjoying the memory of Raven and letting her mind just rest for a bit. With a start she snapped out of it and grabbed her phone, _what was I thinking just storming off like that? Tony's going to kill me!_

Jinx dialed Tony's number, "Jen! I've been tryin' ta call yeah all night, where da hell are yeah?"

Jinx started driving heading for her apartment, "Look, I don't have much time to talk, I need you to double security, make sure no one goes upstairs unless they've been identified and invited. We've got a big problem."

"What's goin' on? What did that letter mean?"

"It means my mother's still alive, and she's probably in town, I want all the bouncers asking questions, real questions not some bullshit constant question. We're looking for the faceless."

"Shit! What dah she want?"

"I don't know Tony, we need to get a meeting together, I gata stop by Roy's and see what he knows, we need a big meeting say Thursday over precautions—"

"Jen, Thursday's Thanksgiving, ever'one's off."

"What?" Jinx snapped, she hadn't even thought about the holiday. "You're kidding, fuck, that mean's Angela's in town to see Roy."

"She comes ta town?" Tony asked obviously unaware of the family ritual.

"Yeah, she always comes to have Thanksgiving with Roy. Look, I'm really sorry Tony."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tony brushed off but Jinx could hear the hurt in his voice, "I'll get over it, I'm not some pussy cryin' over some girl." Jinx sighed into the phone while she pulled into her parking garage.

"Alright, make sure everything's secure and I'll be over tomorrow afternoon after I check around to see if I can find her." Jinx told him and hung up. She pulled into her space next to a red and back Honda Motorcycle. Cutting the engine she hopped out and took the elevator to the below ground floor, walked through the tunnel to get to the building and took the elevator there to her apartment.

She checked all the rooms with her hands glowing with bad luck energy. The place was clear and Jinx finally gave in and crashed on her bed after she set her alarm clock.

* * *

The feline woke with a jerk to the loud ringing in her ears, slamming the alarm clock she rolled over, rather enjoying her dream. 

It rang again and she hit the button.

And again, and again.

Jinx snapped her head up and looked at the clock, it read out nine-twenty. "Shit!" She ran into her shower and changed into a pair of dress pants and a button up shirt. She needed to look professional today if she was going to hold any status with the criminal community. Jinx dried her hair quickly and raced out of the apartment, pausing only to feed her cat who attempted to attack her on her way out.

Jinx didn't even grab a cab, forgoing the traffic and running at an incredibly fast pace to arrive in front of another apartment building, this one not nearly as nice as her own, but nice enough for her brother to live in, and safe too.

She ran in and took the stairs up, arriving in front of her brother's door having only spent five minutes running about the city, she hoped her outfit wasn't too messed up. Jinx straightened her shirt and knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal her brother in his boxers, "Jenny?"

"Roy put some pants on, I don't need to see that." Jinx said while pushing her brother back so she could enter his apartment.

He closed the door behind her and yelled, "Teagan we have company!"

Jinx elbowed her brother, "Teagan's here, huh?"

"Shut-up!" He said pushing her towards the kitchen while he made his way into his bedroom.

Jinx found herself in the small alley-like kitchen with her brother's girlfriend who was fixing eggs. "Oh hey Jen." She added green peppers into the pan, "Want me to make you some, it's the least I can do for you getting Roy that job."

Jinx shook her head, she had managed to secure her brother a paying internship at the L.A. Times, and Teagan was a meta-human so she could work anywhere, especially in L.A. since Angela ran the place. "Look, it's no biggy, and besides he's my brother I figured if I could give him a hand with the whole journalism thing then why not?"

"You like breakfast tacos?" She asked obviously intending to serve Jinx breakfast, the feline's stomach growled and she though it bad manners to refuse after that.

"Yeah, sure why not. I didn't have time to grab food anyway." Jinx said giving in she lifted herself up and sat on the counter-top, "So you and Roy are getting serious, huh?"

"Yeah," Teagan sighed dreamily, "Your brother's really great, you know?"

"No, not really, but please don't describe it to me because he is my brother and that's disgusting!"

Teagan smiled down at the stove and Jinx heard Roy walking back in, "Now it is not, it's beautiful Jenny. I thought Paul taught you better than that."

"I'm sorry, I got my sexual education from Tony because dad was too uncomfortable to talk to his girls about that." Jinx said knowing her brother called their parents by their first names, he had always as long as Jinx could remember.

Roy laughed, "That must've been some conversation."

"Better than from mom."

Roy shuddered and leaned against the bar that marked the boundary of the kitchen. "So what bring you here, and don't tell me it's Teagan's cooking." Jinx sighed and looked at her brother who sported a five o'clock shadow she glanced at Teagan. "Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Te."

Jinx nodded understanding and hoping someday she could trust someone else that much, "Mom's alive and she's coming here."

"What?" Roy asked his jaw clenching, "You mean she disappears for three years and all the sudden she's back?"

"Yea, Greg came telling me this. Angela's in town isn't she?" Roy nodded, "Did you know they got married?"

"Yeah, we went to the wedding," Roy said looking at Teagan instead of Jinx. "Jenny, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find her, you two watch each other." _Keep him safe_, she thought to Teagan hoping the girl had enough since to avoid the woman.

"What's so dangerous about Lisa?" Roy asked arching a brow at the way Teagan nodded to Jinx and then turned her attention back to the food.

"It's just not good for business, Roy." Jinx said, her brother had somehow been kept in the dark about the whole meta-human strain of DNA in their family and their parents had sent him off to boarding school as fast as they could so he also didn't know much about the family business either. "The guys get all edgy when they see her…it's just not good."

"You think she'll come for Thanksgiving dinner?" Roy asked and Jinx knew where this conversation was going instantly, "'Cause we don't have a lot of room."

"I will not have that woman in my home!" Jinx snapped glaring at her brother.

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?" She asked shaking her head, "You guys always have Thanksgiving together anyway, I doubt I'd be invited to it even if it was in my apartment."

Roy shook his head and Jinx watched Teagan grab tortillas and plates, "Food's ready."

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry anymore," Jinx grumbled her appetite ruined.

"Come on Jenny," Roy said fixing a taco and putting the plate on the counter in front of Jinx, the feline looked at it and then up at her brother. "Eat, look let's talk about something cheerier and I promise I'll call you if I find out anything about Lisa." Jinx nodded and picked up her breakfast taco taking a bite and complimenting the chef.

"So anything new going on?" Roy asked attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, any new loves?" Teagan asked from the kitchen.

Jinx smirked, "Uhh, you know…not really."

"I know that look," Roy said grinning, "What's their name?"

"Rachel," Jinx said her cheeks burning.

"Wait, wasn't that the name of the girl at the burger joint?" He asked and Jinx watched him raise his eyebrows at Teagan who blew a kiss at him playfully.

"Uhm, maybe I don't remember…" Jinx answered taking that moment to eat the rest of her food in one gulp.

"Jesus Jenny, no wonder Angela never invites you to Thanksgiving," Roy said berating his younger sister on her manners, "Did you even chew that?"

Jinx shook her head and swallowed, "Nope, but I'm really hungry she took my food last night."

"Aww you went on a date," Roy said and Jinx wanted to punch his lights out, "Do I have to talk to about safe sex practices."

"Don't go down any dark alleys." Jinx warned glaring at her brother. She brushed her sleeve back and looked at her watch, "Ah, I gata get back to the office, I'll catch you later."

"Running away so soon?" Teagan asked.

"Retreating really, and I need to go check around and see if anyone knows where mom is." Jinx said standing up and handing her plate to Teagan, "Thanks for the food it's really good, I see why my brother keeps you around."

"She has other uses," Roy said and Jinx cringed when Teagan popped him one on his shoulder, "Okay, I'm sorry." He followed Jinx to the door rubbing his shoulder the whole time.

"Baby," Jinx teased.

"Jerk," he answered. "Don't go driving around the city looking for trouble."

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Of course not, you know me brig brother. I'm a crazed criminal just stealing everything I can get my hands on."

"Be careful Jenny, there's some loons out there, like the H.I.V.E. Five and Johnny Rancid…"

"Thank God we have the Teen Titans to protect the city," Jinx finished rolling her eyes. "I bet you the H.I.V.E. Five aren't that that bad."

"Sure, breaking into banks and terrorizing the citizens," Roy said shaking his head at his baby sister. "Don't get any ideas, Jenny."

"Oh course not big bro." Jinx answered smirking at him and then turning to take her leave. She dialed a taxi and by the time she was on the street the yellow cab pulled up. She got in and gave him directions to the club, sitting back and letting herself relax in the backseat.

That was until something drove a hole into the engine of the cab.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­ 

Raven woke up like normal, changed into her uniform and walked out into the living room with intentions of getting herself a mug of tea only to find everyone else awake and whispering to each other.

When she was within distance to be able to discern what they were saying the group suddenly grew quiet and Raven blinked away the frustration. She moved on to the kitchen, allowing herself to ignore the pack of Titans for now since they were obviously ignoring her.

She picked up the kettle and filled it from water in the sink, replacing it on the stove and turning the fire on. "So Ravy…" Beast Boy began leaning on the counter.

"Yes?" She asked turning her head.

"Heard you uh…went out last night…"

"I don't see how that's your business." Raven replied while grabbing a mug and tea-bag with magic.

"Well…uhh, we were thinkin', you know?"

Raven turned her attention to the three sitting on the couch, "'We' huh?"

Beast Boy nodded, taking a step back from the empath. "Yeah, _we_ have been noticing how you've been all…er—more emotional and all, so we figured you must be uhh, seeing someone…"

"So I have to be going out with someone to be nice?" Raven snapped now scowling at the green teen.

"Uhh…ahh…Cy!" Beast Boy called looking back.

The mechanical man stood up and walked over, "What BB is trying to say is that we're worried about you, and would very much like to meet your new friend." Raven knew why he said friend and looked away from Beast Boy not wanting to remind him about Terra.

"I don't think that'll work…" Raven mused now looking at her tea and willing the water to boil faster.

"We just want to be sure they're not dangerous," Robin said now walking over.

Raven felt like she was being ganged up on, this wasn't fair; here she was trying to keep a low-down on her love life like _some of them_ needed to learn how to do. "Look, this isn't that big of a deal…"

"Friend Raven we would like to have the meeting with your jatra!" Starfire exclaimed happily from behind Robin.

Raven grabbed the kettle that whistled with magic, and poured the steaming water into her mug, "As overjoyed as I am that you wish to meet with _her_, I'd much prefer to keep this a personal thing…I really don't want to scare her off with my friends."

"You think we are the scary?" Starfire asked dismayed and slightly worried at the accusation.

"I think it's mighty nice of her to put up with an emotional wreck such as myself, and adding my four amazing super-heroic friends to the lot might be too much." Raven said non pulse, looking sympathetically at the alien. "No offense you guys."

"At least give us a name, we'll run a background check, make sure she checks out okay." Beast Boy pleaded and Raven shook her head.

"Yeah right, you'd probably find her and start interrogating her, I'm not stupid BB." Raven grabbed her mug by the handle, "I'm going to meditate and I'd appreciate it if you all would just let the subject drop." Raven floated up not really wanting to even give the other's a chance at conversation.

She let herself drop onto the rooftop of the Tower and looked out at the city, her eyes scanning and stopping when they found Jinx's building. She smiled to herself and pictured the tattoo on Jinx's stomach, followed by the image pulled back a few feet. She hummed and closed her eyes, finally giving in to meditating.

The empath was unsure of how much time passed but she woke form her trance with a start, her eyes flashed open to see something humungous moving around the city and she heard the annoying beeping of her communicator. "Robin, what's going on?" She asked the through the yellow electronic.

"We've got some sort of monster in the city, it…it looks like Godzilla minus the tail." Robin answered and Raven could see his confused face looking up at what she assumed was the t.v.

"You're kidding?"

"No, better get out there. Cyborg's getting the T-car and I'm grabbing my bike. Fly out with Starfire and Beast Boy." Robin ordered and Raven looked from the rooftop to find the two Titans flying a few yards from her.

Raven followed the two into the city and to her astonishment the monster did look like Godzilla, it wasn't attacking the buildings though and the empath began to realize it was looking for something.

The three tracked the monster waiting to attack when it either actual hurt someone or Robin and Cy arrived. Raven was beginning to wonder if the creature was going to do anything bad in the first place when it crashed its foot into the front of a taxi cab.

Raven dove down and watched a blonde teen smash the door open while the monster tried to peal the roof of the car off. Raven pulled the car from its grasp, fearing for the cab driver who was still stuck in the vehicle.

Then she saw a flash of orange and looked up to find the creature holding the teen in its claw-like hands. Raven's heart nearly stopped when she recognized the girl. "Jinx," she whispered in horror, forgetting about the cabby.

Then she was in the air sending as much as she could at the thing, empty cars flew up to smash into its green stomach and light poles wrapped around its legs. The creature just broke them and Raven wrapped her magic around the creature instead, feeling her rage start to take over.

The creature fell to its knees, its hands crashing to the ground and Raven dropped her magic sharply at this. Then she sent a blast knocking the thing back at least a hundred yards and into a building while she flew down to Jinx.

The girl lied limp on the ground and Raven's heartbeat was in her throat, _no_. She fell to her knees and gathered the girl in her arms, "Jinx, hey come on. Wake up." She could feel a few tears start to brim up and knew she had to get the injured teen away from here if she wanted any chance at keeping her alive. She let her magic surround herself and the feline and pulled both of them into Jinx's apartment. She placed the injured teen on the carpet of the girl's bedroom floor and cradled her head, "Please wake up."

Raven knew pleading wasn't going to help much and she felt for a pulse, faint, dying. She knew she had to work quickly but the pulse at least gave her a chance, empathetic healing didn't work when the patient was dead. She unbuttoned Jinx's shirt trying not to think about her actions and sent her hands up Jinx's white-cotton undershirt.

There was internal bleeding and Raven did what she could and moved her hands up higher to get to Jinx's ribcage. That was about when, to the empath's relief, Jinx whispered, "Raven."

"Don't ever do that to me again!" The other girl scolded looking down at the feline with worry practically written on her face.

"You're hands are…really cold." Jinx said hearing her voice gain more volume and strength. Raven blushed and pulled them away, hearing Jinx laugh. "I really want to kiss you but I think my right arms out of socket—no! Don't that huts like a," Jinx could only growl when Raven forced her arm back into socket. "Oooww," the girl whimpered.

"So this is the thanks I get for saving your life." Raven said to the teen who was currently glaring at her.

"Rae…why are you crying?" Jinx asked her left hand moving up to cup the empath's cheek.

"You're changing the subject." Raven said her voice softer to cushion the accusation.

"You shouldn't be crying," Jinx whispered ignoring Raven's words, she propped herself up on her right elbow, careful not to apply too much pressure, and kissed the side of Raven's cheek where the few trails of water told her where the tears had fallen.

"I just…got worried about you." Raven whispered weakly, using all that magic had pretty much depleted her abilities and now she felt practically powerless.

"You shouldn't worry about me." Jinx said her voice the same as before, she moved her lips back to Raven and felt the empath give in to the kiss, pushing Jinx back to the ground.

Jinx of course, was prepared for this and rolled on top of the other girl, while her body was pretty much smashed from the whole ordeal Raven had managed to heal the major parts and Jinx was able to ignore the remaining pain so that she could properly thank her savior.

She put her forearms on the carpet flanking Raven's head so she could hold herself up and began to worry how much long she could keep that up when she felt Raven's dancing fingers on her stomach. She moved her lips away from Raven's trying to keep her mind away form such things as she trailed her lips down the girl's neck, pausing for a moment to kiss the hickey on her neck.

She heard Raven's quiet moan and ran her tongue over the overly sensitive flesh, then moved down unclasping the girl's cape from her neck. "Now how does one get this off?" Jinx asked huskily about Raven's leotard.

"That's not fair, you have substantially more clothes than I do," Raven complained and Jinx's lips twitched into a smile.

"How much more?" Raven blushed at the feline's words and Jinx tried to blink away the desire but couldn't hold it back, "You don't…wear underwear, do you?"

Raven's face grew even redder, "Well this thing is really tight and you'd be able to see the outline of them…and it rides, you know?"

Jinx's mouth went to Raven's ear, "How tight?" She could feel the other girl wiggling beneath her and breathed slowly trying to make her pulse fall back to its normal rhythm but after seeing Raven so much she wasn't sure it would ever go back to normal.

"You once told me you had three beds…" Raven said when Jinx pulled her head away to look at the empath below her.

The feline's mouth had now gone completely dry, "Rae, are you sure?"

"I just saved your life, and twice now you've managed to leave me wanting more."

"You threw me off a cliff!"

"I'll admit that time was half-way my fault," Raven said her hands running up Jinx's sides and pulling the under-shirt up the whole way. "But now I'm demanding satisfaction."

Jinx gulped and let Raven pulled both of her shirts off, _I don't care anymore, she wants this, I want this…goddess I want this._ Without thinking past that Jinx somehow managed to pick up Raven and moved her the whole four feet to her bed. Sliding her down onto the comforter.

She felt Raven's arms around her neck pull her on top of the shorter girl, their lips collided and Jinx hurriedly moved Raven's leotard down off her shoulders and to her belly button. She took her time trialing kisses down the empath's chest in a narrow line down the middle to her pale stomach. She could feel Raven's arms clenching the sheets and Jinx ran her hands up Raven's arms, rubbing the girl's biceps softly while she kissed up and to the right, torturously slow.

She worked her way to Raven's breasts, licking the nub carefully and hearing a muffled groan from the girl below her. Jinx felt Ravens arms move to her sides, wrapping around tightly and Jinx herself sighed against Raven when she felt the girl's teeth bite down on her shoulder.

She leaned back and blew lightly on the nipple getting a proper reaction from Raven who whined, "Jinx, please."

"I believe this is called foreplay and by the way your hand keeps traveling downward you don't really have much of a problem with this." Jinx murmured and felt Raven's hand retreat back up from her butt. "It's okay though," Jinx whispered moving her head to just above Raven's, "Personally, I like it."

She moved her hand down to Raven's thigh and brushed her fingertips up, letting her nails scratch against the girl's exposed skin. "How can you wear that outfit when it's so cold out?"

"I find ways to warm myself up," Raven whispered, her face twisting as she tried to keep a straight face while Jinx's hands kept moving farther, and _farther_ up. She felt Raven's hands move up to her bra and Jinx jerked her shoulder to swat the hand away.

"No," she muttered looking up at Raven with a wicked grin, "you demanded satisfaction my friend, and as the most compliant girlfriend I will give such." Jinx explained her voice somehow getting the hint of a twisted English accent.

"Well then, can you hurry up?" Raven complained and Jinx moved her head down to bite on Raven's nipple causing the girl to yelp and arch up into Jinx's mouth.

The feline hummed to herself and let her hands strip Raven of her clothes completely, pulling back the comforter and sheets to let the exposed girl slid underneath. "Now that I've made sure you're not going to freeze to death on me," Jinx whispered mostly to herself and her head suddenly dived underneath the sheets.

Raven's head leaned up not registering what had happened until she felt Jinx's teeth on her inner thigh, she groaned and felt pressure on her stomach where Jinx had put her forearms to balance herself. The empath leaned back and just let herself enjoy the other girl's attention.

Jinx bit Raven's thigh and was so close to Raven's center she could smell it. As she moved up higher she could hear the girl's encouraging moans, but they seemed to have strung together to more of a dull hum almost. She bent her head down and kissed over Raven's exposed center. The feline let her tongue move over the empath's entrance and feeling Raven's hands grasp her hair, she smiled to herself, continuing onward.

Jinx moved one hand away from Raven's stomach and felt the girl arch up but just moved her head to a better position, she flicked her tongue over Raven's hyper sensitive clit and feeling Raven's body tense up figured she had teased the girl enough and slipped one finger into Raven.

Raven inhaled sharply, feeling her breath clench and all she could think about was how unreal Jinx was making her feel, this could quite possibly be a dream for all the empath knew and she hoped that when she woke up she wouldn't have to explain herself to Starfire again. Her thoughts were interrupt when she felt Jinx start to pump her fingers into her, Raven moaned and moved her hips in rhythm to Jinx feeling the girl's hot breath against her.

Jinx's finger were working her amazingly and Raven felt her eyes roll back and Jinx sighed into her when she felt Raven's muscles tight around her digits. Still licking the empath's clit Jinx moved her hands more frantically and used her free hand to run up and down the girl's legs she heard Raven make a noise that Jinx could only assume was a growl and her hand was coated in a thick, rich smelling liquid. There was a sudden shock of something, Jinx wasn't sure just what exactly it was but suddenly it was like she could hear Raven…but the girl wasn't talking…it took Jinx a few seconds to come back around to the real world.

The feline smiled, proud of herself and shaking away the odd sensation in her head, then the taller girl launched her tongue into the empath who was still trying to catch her breath. Raven closed her eyes and whispered something incoherent about Jinx never knowing when to quit and then felt Jinx's lips press into her own.

The feline ran her tongue over Raven's mouth seeking entrance and then snaked in when Raven moved her lips again. She let the girl get a good taste of herself and then pulled back realizing how tired Raven was. Jinx guessed it must've had something to do with using so much of her powers and let herself take a little of the credit as well.

"That was…wow…" Raven purred her arms wrapping themselves around Jinx's waist.

"Good wow, or bad wow?" Jinx asked cautiously, she thought she'd been doing okay but wanted to check to be sure.

"Very, _very_ good wow." The empath whispered, her head moving to rest on Jinx's chest just below her throat. "I'm just," Jinx heard the yawn, "Really tired now, would you mind if—"

"No, it's cool." Jinx said soothingly running her hands through the empath's violet lock, "You sleep, you look tired enough."

Raven smiled and much to Jinx's surprise, went out like a light. Unfortunately for Jinx Raven had managed to transfer some of her energy over and the girl was wide-eyed awake, just stuck lying there next to her naked girlfriend who apparently moved a lot on her sleep, _a lot_.

After about twenty minutes of this Jinx couldn't take it any longer and using the skills she had mastered in her lifetime of criminal activity the feline snuck out of Raven's grasp and replaced a pillow for Raven to spoon with. And carefully the girl found a shirt in her closet and went out into her living room, closing the door to her bedroom behind her so she wouldn't wake Raven.

Not sure what to do, Jinx picked up her newest Laurell K. Hamilton book and grabbed the remote to her stereosystem turning the volume way down and clicking on a cd.

Don't wake me up  
I am still dreaming  
The storms undone  
Unravel at the seams

Jinx smiled to herself and sat down on her couch managing to grab about ten minutes of relaxation before she heard a knock on her door. She ignored it and her cell phone rang a few moments later.

She grabbed it form her pocket wondering how it had managed to be active after such an violent fall and then answered the phone without even bothering to check the caller-I.D. She wanted to smack herself for that when her sister's voice greeted her ears, "I know your home I can hear your phone ringing."

Jinx hung up the phone with a snap and considered throwing something at her sister, then thought better of it considering the events of the day, and got up from the couch grabbing her keys on the counter.

The feline opened the door enough to step out into the hallway and closed it behind her. "Well it's about time," her impatient sister snapped. Jinx looked up expressionlessly and said nothing, her eyes fell to Greg whose face had developed a nice shiner. "Are you even going to talk to me?" her sister asked annoyed.

Jinx sighed, "What do you need?"

"We came here to talk to you about mom. She wants to have a family Thanksgiving." Angela said.

"Well great for her seeing as I'm no longer in the family I bet it'll be a smash." Jinx said over-enthusiastically and fell back to her annoyed frown.

"That's the problem, seeing as Roy doesn't have that big of a place she wants to have it here."

Jinx snorted, "Tell her to go fuck herself then."

"Jen!" Angela shouted taking her role as eldest sibling now for what must've been the first time in…possibly the first time.

"Give me a reason why I should," Jinx challenged folding her arms over her chest while she leaned against her door.

"Because she'll tear you to pieces with those things!" Angela said exasperated at Jinx's refusal. "Are you crazy, did you see that monster tearing the city apart looking for you?"

"Yeah, and look I'm perfectly fine." Jinx said, she looked at the bang that fell over her eye and twitched when she noticed it was black.

"Better than fine," Angela observed when she noticed what had caused Jinx's minor reaction. "Who have you been—"

"Angela!" Jinx heard and she looked up suddenly slightly frightened by the woman in what appeared to be her early thirties walking out from the elevator.

"Oh great, you lead her here, thank you Angela. Let me guess, Roy gave you my address thinking that you would stitch the family back together." Jinx glared at her mother, "Fuck that."

"You better watch your mouth." Her mother dared and Jinx just stared angrily at the woman. "Now I'll be staying in your apartment and so will Angela."

"Says who?" Jinx asked watching as her mother so easily took over the control Jinx had taken years to gain.

"Says your mother."

"And what if I refuse?" Jinx asked raising an eyebrow.

"Then it's likely your flying friend won't be able to save you next time," her mother warned and Jinx nodded.

"So all the things will go away."

"Not all of them," her mother answered.

"All of them." Jinx corrected and then thought for a moment, "You can have one that cooks," Jinx detested her mother's cooking and could still remember when the woman attempted to make dinner, it was a disaster. "And also…"Jinx glanced back at the door, "Be quiet when you go in and get your stuff settled, then take off for lunch."

Her sister tilted her head with a knowing smirk, "So who's in there?"

Jinx glared, "Just go out, you can stay for Thanksgiving and then you all leave Friday, capuche?" Jinx looked at the three people standing outside her door, the two women nodded and she sighed, "Now be quiet and put your crap away." Jinx looked at the human-like creature carrying luggage behind her mother, "Make a new one that cooks and destroy the others."

She watch her mother's jaw clench at being ordered to do something but the older woman complied and Jinx watched at the creature disappeared and in it's place a being that looked completely human, face and all, appeared.

Jinx held her key's underneath the scanner on her door and heard the click of the door unlocking, she opened the handle and glared at the three just daring one of them to make a sudden noise.

She stepped into her living room watching her mother and brother-in-law find rooms, yet her sister followed her into the living room. "What are you listening to? Elevator music?"

Jinx glanced at her stereo and shrugged, "It's _The Hush Sound_, it's good music."

Angela raised a brow and then rolled her eyes, plopping on Jinx's couch, "So when did you become an old maid?"

"What? Do I barge into your house and make fun of your music?" Jinx asked sitting down next to her sister.

The older girl sighed, "You'd never make a good lawyer, _you_ never come to my house and mock _my_ music because my music is unmockable." She turned her head to look at Jinx, "So little sister, whose sleeping in your room?"

Jinx rolled her eyes, "As if I'd tell you."

"Aww, come on. I have to ask you, are you practicing safe sex?"

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Did you know Roy asked me that very question this morning?"

"Oh, you saw Roy? How is he?" Angela asked her flakey personality beginning to surface. Jinx never said her sister was the most emotionally stable person she had know.

"He's good, so is Teagan."

"Yeah, I got her a job, anything here to eat?" Angela asked getting up to search in Jinx kitchen.

"You're going out for lunch in five minutes." Jinx objected rolling on her couch to look at her older sibling.

"So? I'm starved…"

"Can't you just make food?" Jinx asked sighing and lying down on the couch.

"Ugh, I'm a terrible cook! You're the only one in the family who could cook…well other than dad." Angela said and her voice trailed off at this, "How was the funeral?"

"Sad." Jinx answered her own voice reflecting the sorrow.

Jinx's mother walked in just then, "Well we're all settled! Now what's to eat?"

And that was where Angela got her flightiness from. "You're going out." Jinx grumbled, it seemed the tension of the day had pretty much blown over now and Jinx just wasn't up to more fighting.

"Oh yes, well Jenny are you coming?"

"No." Jinx answered from the couch, now she was feeling tired, "Take as much time as possible, better yet, don't come back…for at least two hours." The feline added the last bit in hesitantly, not wanting to be overly rude.

"Give that sleepy-head time to recuperate." Angela said and Jinx threw a pillow at her sibling. Angela grabbed it and smiled innocently, "What? You've obviously been going at it for a while, else your hair'd be—"

"Angie!" Jinx growled and this time got up to usher her family out of the house. "Go shopping, do something, I don't care!"

They left after much griping and Jinx closed the door, sighing and actually beginning to feel tired. She looked back at her bedroom door and then opened her phone and set a time for an hour and a half. Sneakily Jinx went back into her room, took off her shirt and lied down in her bed, only to feel Raven's arms wrap around her and pull her closer.

"Who were the people?"

"My family," Jinx answered and heard Raven hum, the empath was obviously not awake enough to full comprehend this and instead just snuggled closer to Jinx who, after some time, drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Side-note:**

Okay, well I hoped that was alright, and I hope that I'm actually allowed to post that on otherwise I'm pretty much screwed so, whatever...

I've yet to read the Harry Potter book and had to pass it in multiple book stores and abscond form buying it because I have a copy at home, but it's at my other house half an hour away and I can't get it 'til late tomorrow afternoon. Freakin' sux, apparently there's been some issue getting to the eighth chapter and I apologize but I haven't been having that problem and I've been where the satelites don't shine so I really could've helped you out there.

Okay the song is by _The Hush Sound, _and the lead singer (well...co-lead singer) is a girl so there...chick rock, sort of...well they play pansy-ass music (good pansy-ass music, but still...pansy-ass) and are covered by the same record company as Fall Out Boy so they must be girly-rock.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it and thank you very much for reading, the story should be wrapping up fairly soon actually, so I'm sorry if that disappoints people but everything has an ending...**  
**

**  
**


End file.
